


Wanted | 1872

by MyloShinobu



Category: Marvel 1872
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Tony despierta en medio de una llanura, herido, sin recuerdos y con un grillete muy diferente a los que existen en esa época.  Tras robarle la ropa y un caballo a unos bandidos, regresa al pueblo de Timely donde tiene una misión y un pasado, en especial cuando se reencuentra con el hombre de ojos azules con quien parece tener una historia juntos.****Me inspiré en la película Cowboys vs Aliens por lo que puede que algunas partes se parezcan a la película pero solo eso. Ya le tenía ganas a esta pareja. Por cuestiones de la trama (y porque yo quería), agregué personajes, reviví otros y así.****





	1. PARTE I | RIVAL

**Author's Note:**

> *En mi historia, Tony Stark tiene los ojos grises (aunque en el original sea cafés) porque leí "SteveTony-verse" y me gustó la idea de la autora de que fuesen grises los de este Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del inicio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSb2RlY36TQ

 

 _Rival de mi cariño, el viento que te besa._  
_Rival de mi tristeza, mi propia soledad._

El viento rezumbaba al choque con las rocas, las corrientes de aire eran calientes y pasaban por la hierba seca. Un siseo acompañaba al seco viento que cruzaba por montañas de piedra color caqui. El viento recorrían toda la llanura mientras el sonido del sol quemando resonaba por todas partes. Algunas alimañas hicieron ruido al pasar sobre los cactus. La hierba seca y café comenzaba a observarse en el recorrido de ese paisaje desolado. Las rocas temblaban ante el paso del tren a lo lejos.

De pronto, un tosido interrumpió el caluroso silencio. Un hombre se levanto tras el tercer tosido, solo llevaba su ropa interior. Una pieza completa que cubría la totalidad de su cuerpo, mugrienta por el uso y el tiempo expuesto al sol. El castaño miraba exaltado el lugar buscando recuperar el aliento perdido. Todo era desconocido, todo estaba solo. No había nada ni nadie que le orientara en su confusión.

Trato de hacer memoria pero un dolor punzante le distrajo de su intento. Sintió su costado derecho para notar cierta humedad. Iba a revisar con su mano izquierda pero sintió un peso en la misma. Cuando se miró, notó que traía una especie de grillete, más grueso del común y cubría más allá de su muñeca. Trató de quitárselo pero parecía imposible. Tomó la primera roca que pudo encontrar para golpearlo pero por más que insistía, no parecía ceder. Respiró frustrado.

Se levantó sintiendo ardor en los pies desnudos en la tierra caliente. Se quejó un poco, pensaba buscar algo que le evitarse quemarse cuando sintió que unos caballos se aproximaban. Suspiró profundamente y los vio. Eran bandidos, algo normal. Se acercaron hablando vulgaridades sobre su trasero, no entendía a qué iba todo eso pero no dijo nada y solo los miró mientras alzaba las manos en el aire como le indicaron. Le apuntaban con sus rifles, uno de ellos, el más alto, bajó de su caballo. Lo miró mientras empujaba su barbilla con la boquilla de la escopeta.

-¿Eres de por aquí?-se encogió de hombros como respuesta, la realidad es que no lo sabía. Fue golpeado con la misma boquilla-. ¡Contesta!

-Para, para-dijo otro de sus compañeros bajando del caballo, el tercero, y ultimo, lo imitó-. Mira su mano...-miraron todos.

-Un grillete-dijo el tercero sonriendo-. Un ladrón seguramente.

-O un prostituto-dijo uno de ellos pellizcando su trasero mientras el resto se reía ante su sorpresa por el pellizco. Este mismo lo sujeto de cuello mientras otro apuntaba con su rifle hacia él, el tercero miraba a un lado del caballo muy divertido por la reciente situación.

Respiró profundamente ante las incoherencias de sus captores. Como si recordara un movimiento que alguien le enseñó, pateo al sujeto de enfrente en su entrepierna, al tiempo que volteaba al sujeto que lo tenía del cuello para que el disparo le diera justo en la sien soltándolo de pronto. Tomó una piedra y la arrojó en la cabeza del tercero, que apenas tomaba conciencia de lo sucedido y tomaba su pistola, acertó gratamente. El rifle cayó, lo tomó, disparó al hombre que le apuntaba, dos disparos, luego al que estaba inconsciente por la pedrada, dos disparos más. Respiró profundamente y se sentó de golpe pues ya no soportaba la tierra caliente en las plantas de sus pies.

Miró a los hombres muertos, luego volteo a sus caballos. Sonrió complacido al ver que traían lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Se acercó a uno de ellos para quitarle sus botas, sus pantalones y al que le dispararon en la cabeza, le quitó su camisa. Tomó fundas de armas y colocó las más cargadas en sus pantalones, se puso un sombrero para cubrirse del sol. Se acercó a uno de los caballos, tomó una licorera, la olio pero antes de darle un sorbo, se levantó la camisa, hizo un agujero en su ropa interior y vertió un poco del líquido en la herida, se quejó por el dolor pero solo así no se infectaría, sorbió el resto del tequila y tiró la licorera al piso.

Soltó a los dos caballos restantes después de quitarle las provisiones, se alejaron por las montañas. Iba a subir al que quedaba cuando sintió que pisaba algo duro, lo miró y levantó. Era un reloj viejo gastado, unos ojos azules le vinieron a la memoria, un hombre de risa calidad apareció en su mente.

Trató de retener el recuerdo pues le causaba un dolor horrible en las sienes, suspiró y una idea, que parecía tenía que hacer de inmediato, le vino a la mente. Necesitaba metal y encontrar ese lugar de sus recuerdos. Guardó el reloj, subió al caballo y se alejó a donde su memoria lo llevaba.

**...**

Clint estaba recargado, tratando de no dormir, mientras vigilaba el ganado que pastaba. Era raro encontrar pasto en medio de la llanura pero ahí estaban sus vacas alimentándose. Se levantó para estirarse, debido a que cerca había un río, se acercó para echarse agua en el rostro. Mientras sentía el agua fresca descender por su cuello, una luz se asomó del cielo, trató de voltear pero el impacto de esta luz con el suelo creó una fuerte corriente de aire que lo arrojo al agua. Trató de salir sin que la corriente se lo llevara, nadó con fuerza a la orilla del río para mirar lo que había pasado.

Sus ojos se abrieron llenándose de terror. Todo el pastizal fue incendiado junto a las vacas que apenas dejaron rastros de su cuerpo. Parecía que fueron achicharrados por el sol en unos segundos. De pronto miró al cielo, una especie de ave de metal de asomó, sus ojos se impactaron. Otra luz cayó del otro lado del río, de nuevo el impacto lo hizo hundirse en el agua.

**...**

_No quiero que te vayas, me duele que te alejes._

_No quiero que me dejes, que ya no vuelvas más..._

 

Natasha comenzó a tocar una melodía triste en el piano de la cantina, movía lentamente sus manos sobre las teclas como si fuese componiendo un poema. Lento, suave, desgarrador y apasionado. La melodía subía lentamente mientras mostraba una sonrisa y un anhelo al interpretar la canción.

 

_Mi rival es mi propio corazón, por traicionero,_

__yo no sé cómo puedo aborrecerte si tanto te quiero._ _

 

El sonido de unas espuelas resonó dentro del lugar, Natasha continuó tocando mientras aceleraba el ritmo de la melodía. Las espuelas sonaban en dirección a la barra, un hombre de cabello largo, sujeto en una coleta, con traje típico de cantinero y con un cigarrillo en la boca, atendía mientras observaba al hombre que producía el ruido de las espuelas. Sonrió y comenzó a servir un trago de ron. Cuando el hombre de las espuelas llegó a la barra y tomó asiento, su trago estaba servido.

-Listo, sheriff-dijo el cantinero, este le sonrió de forma lastimera mientras tomaba el vaso con ron, lo miró suspirando.

Natasha tocaba con ánimo como si desease que ese hombre escuchara la canción.

-¿Aún nada, sheriff?-preguntó el cantinero mientras limpiaba un tarro de cerveza, el sheriff negó.

-No...-el sheriff sorbió un poco del ron en su mano- Supongo que se lo tragó la tierra

-Aparecerá, Steve-sonrió Bucky mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro para animarlo.

-Ya son dos años, Buck... estoy perdiendo toda esperanza.

-Bueno, es Tony. ¿No siempre se mete en líos?

-Pero no estoy ahí para ayudarlo-Bucky sonrió.

-Animo, sheriff... Es un hombre, se puede cuidar solo bastante bien.

Iban a continuar su amena conversación cuando tres hombres y una mujer comenzaron a discutir entre ellos. Steve los reconoció mientras suspiraba, miró a Bucky quien ya estaba remangándose su camisa para enfrentarse a esos intrusos. Ambos se acercaron lentamente mientras el resto de la gente salía o se alejaba sin dejar su trago.

Natasha siguió tocando el piano.

**...**

A lo lejos, entre el calor del sol que se vislumbra al horizonte, vio una choza. Se acercó esperanzado, un corral con caballos también llegó a su vista. Sonrió al ver que podría descansar después de varios días de viaje. Bajó del caballo robado y lo medio amarró al corral, se acercó con paso agotado a la choza. Si la vista no le fallaba, había llegado a un pueblo.

Llegó a la choza, que parecía la más alejada del pueblo, cuando sintió una punzada en su costado, reviso con su mano y la sangre de su herida había traspasado la camisa robada. Suspiró harto y tocó la puerta mientras acariciaba las armas en sus fundas por si necesitaba usarlas. Nadie contesto por muy insistente que fue, entonces decidió entrar, de forma precavida, para lavarse y limpiarse la herida. Se centro tanto en limpiarse y curarse la herida que no sintió que alguien entraba hasta que un arma se posó en su nuca, se escuchó el sonido de la carga.

-¡Levanta las manos!-gritó quien le apuntaba, por alguna razón se le hizo familiar esa voz. Hizo lo que se le ordenó. Poco a poco fue despojado de sus armas-. Ahora, lentamente, voltéate-hizo caso a la indicación, lentamente se volteo hasta quedar de frente con el hombre de lentes que parecía impactado ante su presencia-. ¿Tony?-preguntó el hombre frente a él, lo vio con duda mirando a sus lados.

-No lo sé-contestó el supuesto nombrado.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No te acuerdas de quién eres?-Tony se encogió de hombros confirmando su suposición. Bruce miró la herida de Tony y bajó la escopeta-. Ven, vamos a curarte eso.

Tony hizo caso y lo siguió. Se recostó en la mesa mientras Bruce abrió más la camisa y la ropa interior para curarlo. Examinó con curiosidad la herida. Lo limpio con alcohol haciendo a Tony jadear de dolor, trató de respirar conteniéndolo.

-Es una herida muy extraña...-Bruce comenzó a cocer mientras Tony hacia muecas de dolor al sentir como la aguja atravesaba su piel para irla cerrando con el hilo-. ¿Dónde has estado?

-En el desierto-fue lo único que pudo contestar.

-Sí pero... ¿Dónde más?

-Supongo que me conoces-dijo Tony soportando el dolor que la aguja le producía-. Y te diré lo único que sé. Hace 3 días, más o menos, desperté en medio del desierto y los únicos recuerdos que tengo son de 3 hombres tratando de asaltarme, o violarme, no estoy seguro de ello. De cómo los maté a los 3 y me robe su caballo junto sus provisiones. Es lo único que recuerdo.

-¿Hace tres días?

-Si no me equivoco, si-sintió que el hombre cortaba el hilo y volvía a limpiar la herida con alcohol.

-Listo-Tony se levantó mirando la herida cocida-. Me llamo Bruce Banner y soy uno de tus buenos amigos-Tony asintió susurrando como si buscara recordar y perpetuar el nombre en su mente. Bruce lo miraba atentamente sin creer que ese hombre estuviera ahí-. Steve estará feliz de verte-Tony lo miró extrañado, nada de lo que ese hombre le decía se le hacía familiar.

-¿Yo vivo en este pueblo?-pregunto cómo sintiéndose estúpido por la pregunta.

-Sí, tienes tu taller y eres el mejor amigo del sheriff-Tony no comprendía mucho lo que le decía aquel hombre que parecía un doctor. Bruce le regresó las armas que llevaba puestas-. Te acompaño, tal vez el verlo de nuevo te ayude a rememorar todo.

Caminaron por el pueblo, algunos estaban sorprendidos por Tony, como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma, o peor, un demonio. Este los miraba, por alguna razón sentía que su cabeza comenzaba a doler y una ola de recuerdos que debían estar ahí, no aparecían. Entonces se posaron frente al taller, recuerdos fugaces aparecieron frente a él. Unos ojos azules cerca, un rubio discutiendo con él y un beso. Se tomó la cabeza buscando controlar el dolor. Fue cuando su memoria le hizo click, ese era el lugar que su mente recordaba perfectamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Bruce al verlo algo exaltado. Tony afirmó mientras entraba a su taller tapiado, comenzó a abrirlo-. ¿Te quedas aquí? Iré por Steve y quizá te aclare algunas cosas-Tony volvió a afirmar con la cabeza ignorando lo que le decían mientras abría el taller y entraba. Todo estaba lleno de polvo.

Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente. Entró.

Bruce salió corriendo mientras esperaba que Tony no se fuera. Una mirada escondida, a un lado del taller, espero que estuviera más lejos para acercarse. Pudo observar al hombre que exploraba cada rincón, vio el grillete en su muñeca y cuando se iba a acercar, escuchó el ruido de un altercado en el centro del pueblo, volvió a ocultarse. Tony reaccionó al ruido pero lo ignoró para examinar unas piezas de metal que recién encontraba.

**...**

Steve y Bucky arrojaron a los hombres, y la mujer, que ocasionaron el altercado dentro de la cantina, al piso fuera de esta. Steve escupió a un lado al ver que eran los hombres de Fisk, sus matones personales: Lester, Oso Pardo, Otto y Elektra. Bucky se limpiaba las manos mientras se reía de ellos por la amenazadora mirada del sheriff.

-No quiero verlos haciendo alboroto en mi pueblo-sentenció Steve mientras los cuatro se levantaban para irse.

-¡No creas que siempre te saldrás con la tuya, Rogers!-gritó Otto mientras corría, con sus compañeros, a las afueras del pueblo-. ¡Lo pagarás caro!-Steve sacó su arma mientras disparaba cerca de los pies de estos obligándolos a escapar, Bucky se reía.

-Dudo que vengan pronto-palmeo Bucky la espalda de Steve, este sonrió hasta que recordó su melancolía.

-¡Steve!-escuchó un grito tras de él, volteó junto a Bucky, era Bruce. Natasha salió al escuchar los gritos de Bruce-. ¡Steve!-llegó con la respiración agitada, se dobló tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué ocurre, doctor? ¿Está bien?-preguntó Steve sosteniéndolo para que no se desmayara.

-Es Tony...-entredijo Bruce, el corazón de Steve se exaltó.

-¿Qué con Tony?

-Ha regresado...está en su taller.

Los ojos de Steve y Bucky se encontraron con sorpresa, antes de que Bruce pudiera continuar, Steve salió corriendo a la dirección que conocía junto a Bucky, Natasha se quedó mirando, intrigada, desde la tarima. Bruce volvió a correr hacia ellos, su condición era pésima por lo que era normal le ganaran antes de que pudiera explicar la falta de memoria de Tony.

Steve tenía el corazón en los oídos, habían pasado dos años exactamente. ¿Dónde diablos había estado? ¡Volvió! ¡Volvió! Sentía que por fin su alma descansaba después del mal trago. Tony tenía mucho que explicar aunque ahora lo importante es que volvió, estaba vivo. Steve esperaba que volviera por él.

Cruzó el pueblo lo más rápido que pudo, entonces vio la puerta del taller abierta, al fin abierta. Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse, llegó a la puerta y contempló la silueta que tanto conocía. Por unos segundos se quedó inmóvil, como si sus pies no quisieran obedecerle. Tony estaba mirando algunas herramientas y planos como si los conociera. El corazón de Steve se aceleró con fuerza, la alegría se marcó en su rostro y sus lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir. Se acercó a abrazar a aquel hombre.

-¡TONY!-el mencionado se asustó tras el abrazo, miró de reojo a aquel hombre rubio, lo empujó mientras sacaba su arma. El hombre se extrañó-¿Tony?

-No sé quién eres pero aléjate de mí-siguió apuntando.

-¿Tony?

-¡Steve!-Bruce llegó jadeante al taller mientras Bucky observaba sin comprender nada-. Tony... Tony no...-todos lo miraron-. Tony ha perdido la memoria-los ojos de Steve se abrieron para volver a ver al hombre que sujetaba su arma contra él. Bruce recuperó un poco el aliento-. No se acuerda ni de quién es- Bruce se acercó a donde estaba Tony para indicarle que bajara el arma, este obedeció sin rechistar, Steve sintió un poco de celos-. Él es Steve Rogers, el sheriff, tu mejor amigo-Tony alzó una ceja mirando al mencionado, este tenía esperanza de que se acordara de él.

Lo observó por unos segundos atentamente, Steve sentía que eran horas.

-Pues no lo recuerdo-sentenció Tony ignorándolo y continuando con su trabajo.

-Tony...-apenas mencionó Steve cuando Bruce lo alejó hasta donde estaba Bucky que miraba todo de forma incrédula.

-Steve, es mejor que lo dejemos por la paz ahora. De lo poco que me contó, recién ha perdido la memoria pues no tiene recuerdos de días anteriores más que de hace 3 días. Dejémoslo un día o dos así, tal vez con su taller, que parece recordar, pueda traerle memorias de su tiempo aquí.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Tony acercándose a los hombres que hablaban-. ¿Cómo dijiste que me llamaba?

-Anthony Stark-contestó el rubio, el mencionado lo miró- pero todos te decimos Tony.

-¿Entonces Tony Stark?-preguntó nuevamente, el rubio confirmó con la cabeza-. Tony Stark...-susurró para sí mismo como si buscara mantenerlo dentro de su mente y regresó a su trabajo.

-Dale tiempo, sheriff-sentenció Bruce mientras salía junto a Bucky. Steve miró a Tony quien no dejaba de trabajar como si buscara algo. El corazón del rubio dolía.

Steve dudó unos segundos, Bucky y Bruce lo miraban atento. Steve había pasado tanto tiempo esperando justo este momento, encontrarse de nuevo con Tony para que al final este no lo recordara. Seguramente era el peor momento de su vida. Steve regresó al taller, espero unos segundos a que la voz volviera a salir.

-Si...-empezó Steve tímidamente-Si tienes hambre o quieres salir de aquí-dijo tratando de no sonar lastimero, Tony lo miró- puedes ir a la cantina del centro del pueblo. Pide lo que quieras, ponlo a mi cuenta.

Tony lo observó por unos segundos, a Steve le dolía tanto ver esos ojos examinándolo como si jamás se hubieran visto. Han compartido tanto y de pronto pasa esto. Tony hizo una mueca dudando y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Steve Rogers?-preguntó Tony con un gesto de duda- ¿Cierto?-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-. Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta-Tony siguió con su trabajo.

Steve lo miró un poco más, decidió salir. Tony lo miró irse, los recuerdos que apenas se asomaban por su cabeza recuerdan los ojos de ese hombre. Ese hombre podría tener las respuestas que necesitaba pero la otra idea en su cabeza estaba tan bien plasmada que decidió declinar y seguir con su trabajo. Suspiró tratando de mantener la calma. No quería perder la idea que tenía en la mente, mucho menos ahora que estaba en un lugar con todo el material posible.

Steve salió cabizbajo, Bucky y Bruce lo esperaban. Sin ganas se acercó a ellos mientras ambos se veían con tristeza. Comprendían el dolor, sus amigos más cercanos sabían lo de ellos dos.

-Tranquilo, Steve-le dijo Bucky sujetándolo con fuerza del hombro-. Te recordará.

-Pasó dos años fuera... ¿Cómo es posible que...?-apenas preguntó Steve, Bruce suspiró.

-Ni él lo sabe-continuó Bruce-. Por las preguntas que le hice, él estaba perdido. Logró obtener su caballo y su ropa tras enfrentarse a algunos hombres pero no me contó más, dice que no tiene más recuerdos. Tal vez se golpeo con algo... Dudo mucho que en dos años haya olvidado al pueblo... o a ti-Steve suspiró profundamente, estaba abatido-. Lo vendré a vigilar en unas horas a ver si recuerda algo pero no creo que sea tan sencillo. Aunque si su instinto lo trajo al pueblo directamente... seguro podrá recordar algo más-Steve afirmó con la cabeza, Bruce miró a Bucky haciendo una seña de que se lo encargaba y se fue.

Cuando Bruce estuvo lejos, Bucky lo tomó de los hombros. Él, más que nadie, conocía todo lo que Steve había pasado al buscar a Tony. Todo lo que dejó de lado para encontrar, aunque sea, una sola pista de él.

-Haz caso al doctor. Seguramente pasará pronto...-Bucky lo miró a los ojos-No creo que olvide todo lo que ustedes eran-Steve sostuvo la mirada, suspiró profundamente y la volvió a bajar-. Vamos, un trago te vendría bien mientras le explicamos a Nat.

Steve lo siguió con el corazón roto.

 

_No me explico porque me atormenta el rencor,_

__yo no sé cómo puedo vivir sin tu amor._ _

 

**...**

Rhodey, uno de los mejores soldados honorarios de la milicia, exploraba junto a sus hombres las montañas. Era una de las tropas más extrañas, hombres blancos, indios, inmigrantes eran guiados por un hombre de color por las montañas rocosas de la llanura. Un grupo, extrañamente, privilegiado y bendecido por el mismo ejército. Estaban en una búsqueda mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

El silencio fue interrumpido de pronto. El grito de alguien cerca del río los preocupo. Miro a sus hombres y cabalgaron a su encuentro. Al llegar, sus ojos se abrieron al ver aquel horrible paisaje. Todo estaba quemado, incendiado. Restos de lo que parecía un ganado estaban por todos lados. Se acercaron lentamente preparándose para lo que sea cuando, a lo lejos, vieron un hombre salir con dificultad del río. Dos hombres se acercaron a ayudarlo, los demás revisaron el lugar. Rhodey se acercó con su caballo donde el hombre era sacado, este respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Rhodey al ver como el hombre se recuperaba, tosió mientras suspiraba.

-No sé-apenas pudo pronunciar-. Una luz... una luz pegó al piso donde mis vacas pastaban y...-respiró profundo- Fui arrojado al río... Cuando salí todo esto estaba hecho un lío.

-¿Qué arrojó la luz? ¿Lo viste?

-Era... como un ave metálica... o una abeja gigante...Jamás había visto algo así.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a algún lado?-Clint miró a donde debería estar su caballo, suspiró al ver que solo quedaban las pezuñas de este, miró de nuevo a Rhodey.

-A Timely.


	2. PARTE II | MUJERES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen si de vez en cuando tengo errores históricos, la historia surgía en mi cabeza en base a los pocos westerns que he visto e investigaba poco si tenía una gran duda. Y aquí me di cuenta de que veo muchas películas de acción pero escribo puro romance #lógica 
> 
> El poema en que me baso para esta parte es "Amor de tarde" de Mario Benedetti.

_Es una lástima que no estés conmigo_

_Cuando miro el reloj y son las cuatro_

 

El tic-tac del reloj repicaba en toda la comisaría, las cuatro en punto y el segundero avanzaba. Algunos ayudantes vigilaban a los presos, otros jugaban para matar el rato sin novedades y Steve estaba en el escritorio comiéndose la cabeza de tanto pensar.

 

_Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac_

 

Steve estaba a dos segundos más de sacar su arma y disparar al espantoso reloj que Bucky y Natasha le regalaron. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza para tratar de calmar sus ansias. Toda la tarde hojeaba algunos pendientes y revisaba la sentencia de otros delincuentes pero su cabeza no se concentraba. La imagen de Tony, de nuevo, en su taller lo acosaba constantemente. Sabía que Banner le había impedido ir pero el nervio en sus pies lo estaba disuadiendo de desobedecer y sentarse a hablar seriamente con Tony.

La puerta se abrió, sus ojos se posicionaron en el muchacho que venía corriendo. Un chiquillo, hijo del panadero, clamaba por ayuda. Un grupo de malosos estaban peleando fuera del local de su padre. Algunos ayudantes iban a ir pero Steve los detuvo. Le sentaría bien patear algunos traseros antes de volverse loco. Caminó junto al muchacho para dirigirse a la panadería.

Tendría que pasar por el taller de Tony. Sí, todo eso era un pretexto para encontrárselo de nuevo pero no tuvo éxito. El taller estaba cerrado, ahora sin las maderas que él mismo puso para tapiarlo. Llevaba un día entero ahí encerrado, sabía que estaba ahí porque había luces y un abrir y cerrar de puertas constantemente. Cuando Tony se centraba en el trabajo podía pasar encerrado ahí por días hasta desfallecer.

Llegaron al lugar del altercado, Steve vio como varios jóvenes, entre 17 y 19 años estaban peleándose. El que más golpes daba era un rubio alto, 19 años y con muchas cicatrices, por sus peleas, en el rostro. Steve ya lo conocía, muchas veces lo había detenido por sus impertinencias pero la mayoría de las veces el muchacho solo buscaba defenderse de quienes lo atacaban. Esa vez era una de esas.

-¡Ey!-gritó Steve con imponente voz, todos los muchachos se detuvieron-. ¿Me pueden explicar que están haciendo?-Steve colocó sus manos en su cinturón con una pose sentenciosa.

-Nada, sheriff-dijo un muchacho moreno, lideraba a los otros que golpeaban al rubio. Tomó al mismo rubio del cuello abrazándolo mientras este se lo trataba de quitar de encima-. Practicando con nuestro amigo.

-Si no dejan esto por la paz, yo mismo me pondré a  _practicar_  con ustedes. Es mi última advertencia-la banda de cinco se miró, el líder empujó al rubio haciéndolo caer y se fueron corriendo temiendo por la amenaza.

El muchacho rubio sangraba, una nueva herida en su mejilla estaba chorreando un poco de sangre. Escupió al piso terroso algo de sangre y saliva, se sobó el labio mal herido mientras buscaba levantarse. Steve le ayudó, el muchacho aceptó la ayuda pero se alejó inmediatamente intimidado y esperando un regaño.

-Señor Wilson-miró Steve con seriedad- ¿Por qué no me sorprende verlo metiéndose en problemas?-el rubio no contesto. Steve suspiró algo decepcionado, era muy valiente para ser alguien tan revoltoso-. Puedes irte pero si te sigues metiendo en esto iré con tus padres.

El muchacho rubio salió corriendo en dirección a los establos, Steve suspiró cansado. Era una riña en vano pero ahí estaba, cumpliendo su deber de sheriff. Camino de regreso a la comisaria, esperaba ver la puerta del taller de Tony abierta para saber que estaba bien pero seguía como la vio al inicio. Un rostro de decepción fue evidente. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la comisaria, una figura femenina estaba esperando. Steve se acercó.

-Giuletta-dijo Steve acercándose, la nombrada lo miró con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se abanicaba. Llevaba un vestido ajustado de la parte superior haciendo denotar sus pechos, incomodó a Steve.

-Sheriff...justo el hombre que quería ver.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo con  _Madame_?-ella sonrió negando.

-No, no... Solo quería saber si... ¿Tony ha regresado?-sonrió coqueta al mencionar el nombre del castaño, el ceño fruncido del sheriff se mostro en su frente.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Para saludar...-soltó una risita coqueta-. Y darle la...  _bienvenida_ -Steve la tomó con fuerza del brazo, ella lo miró complacida.

-Te dije que no te volvieras a acercar a Tony y te lo repito de nuevo. No quiero que estés cerca de él.

-¿Así que ahora defenderás a " _tu_ " hombre con su falta de memoria?

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Todo mundo lo sabe-se quitó del agarre de Steve que lo miraba sorprendido. Esa normal que esas cosas se supieran en un pueblo tan pequeño-. Solo te diré una cosa, Steven... En el pasado pudiste arrebatarme a Tony pero él siguió encantado conmigo cuando te fuiste. ¿Cómo no sabes que todo eso de la pérdida de memoria es solo un pretexto para alejarse de ti?-Steve la miró con sorpresa-. Tu amor inmoral no le gustó para nada y se fue buscando un pretexto para que lo dejaras en paz-Steve solo la miraba seriamente, contemplaba la risa de odio en su rostro.

-¿Amor inmoral? ¿Me lo viene a decir una prostituta como tú?

-Pero una mujer al final. La aberración de lo que tú llamas amor fue la clave para que Tony se alejara de ti. Él jamás te negaría nada porque te aprecia pero que fueras tan insistente lo hizo asquearse e irse-Steve sintió que era golpeado con esas palabras, no dijo nada mientras Giuletta le sonreía con malicia-. Nos vemos, sheriff. Ya luego yo saludaré a Tony...

Giuletta se alejó, subió al carruaje que la esperaba se dirigió al prostíbulo de  _Madame_ , una mujer que controlaba el negocio de la prostitución en el pueblo. Todos tenían que ganarse la vida de alguna forma, la prostitución era parte de ello. Steve la miró irse, esa mujer sabía cómo herirlo. Cabizbajo entró a la comisaría, se sentó en su escritorio y miró sus hojas esparcidas por todos lados. Solo suspiró.

Sus memorias del pasado se hicieron presentes. Recuerda aquel día. Fue tras un rodeo, tenían 16 años. Como en todas esas ocasiones, Tony lo esperaba para hablar con él, alabarlo sobre su participación e irse juntos a casa. Pero ese día, Tony se veía extrañamente feliz. Steve esperaba escuchar la noticia pero cuando lo supo se quedó helado. Tony había tenido su primera vez con una prostituta y estaba encantado.

Steve fingió alegría, cuando Tony le preguntó a él al respecto, solo se puso rojo y le negó que eso no pasaría en un buen rato. Sus padres, que eran muy religiosos, le inculcaron cierta educación. Solo lo haría si estaba listo pero para su madre, de preferencia, esperaba que fuera cuando estuviera casado. Según ella, sería el amor más puro si así era. Tony rió un poco ante la confesión pero de una forma diferente, de una forma traviesa. Una que jamás había visto Steve. Esa sonrisa le causó todo tipo de sensaciones a Steve y fue cuando notó lo importante que Tony era para él.

El martirio comenzó después. Tony se la pasaba coqueteando con las muchachas y metiéndose con alguna que otra prostituta. El padre de Tony fue quien incitaba a su hijo a ser un coqueto con las mujeres. La única forma de hacerse hombre era estando con una, así fuese una prostituta. Y para su mala suerte, Tony tuvo una obsesión constante con Giuletta Nefaria. Todas las veces que ellos tenían un encuentro, Steve moría de celos.

Todo lo que sentía estaba mal, lo sabía pero era inevitable sentirlo. A veces creía que era por la libertad sexual que Tony tenía pero, una tarde, cuando Tony se lastimó por andar a caballo y Steve lo curó, supo que no era así. Esa vez, que la rememora constantemente, Tony le robó un suave beso. Steve se sentía confundido pero lo volvió a besar. Fue ahí donde todo quedó claro.

 

_Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac_

 

El sheriff miraba, sin prestar atención, al reloj. Estaba a con su mano puesta en el arma, a nada de disparar a ese maldito reloj. Uno de sus ayudantes entró, le dijo que era hora de ir a hacer el recorrido al pueblo y llenar reportes. Steve suspiró profundamente y se levantó, miró el reloj como si lo amenazara que volvería por él.

**...**

_Es una lástima que no estés conmigo_

__Cuando miro el reloj y son las seis._ _

_Podrías acercarte de sorpresa_

_y decirme "¿Qué tal?" y quedaríamos_

 

Una mano que recorría, con deseo, su cuerpo lo hizo jadear. Los labios con un mentón rasposo pasaban por su pecho causándole escalofrío en su espalda. Esa mirada azul, llena de amor y deseo, lo observaba constantemente, con ternura, con pasión. Un movimiento de ese hombre rubio lo hizo gemir, respiraba agitado mientras aquel hombre lo exploraba deseoso, hambriento y gustoso de probar su piel de hombre. Se acercó a su oído.

- _Tony..._ -susurro.  
  
Se despertó de golpe, se golpeó con un tubo que había colgado. Se sobo al sentir el dolor agudo en su cabeza. Se lamentó un poco mientras mitigaba el dolor en su cabeza. Se levantó sintiendo una presión en sus pantalones. Suspiró frustrado al notar esa reacción tras el sueño, algo revelador. Suponía que el hombre había sido importante en su vida pero no sabía si considerar ese sueño como una verdad o una fantasía de su viejo yo.

Aún así, las sensaciones eran reales... como si todo fuese verdad.

Se acercó a al balde de agua que tenía cerca y se mojó la cara y la cabeza para poner en orden las cosas. No era el momento de recuerdos... ni de quedarse dormido en medio del trabajo. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando que hasta se había olvidado de dormir. Se estiró un poco y notó que la reacción en su cuerpo había bajado, era momento de concentrarse.

  
La puerta sonó, un toquido le quito de sus intensiones por terminar su proyecto. Era el segundo día en ese pueblo que no recordaba pero ya se habían acercado muchas personas a saludar y siempre era lo mismo. No las recordaba. Se acercó a abrir, era el hombre de lentes que lo recibió junto con otras dos personas, una mujer morena y sonriente y un hombre rubio, un poco apático, también vestía elegante.

  
-Tooony-dijo la mujer mientras se soltaba del hombre con quien venía para abrazarlo del cuello, Tony se sorprendió por la euforia, la muchacha lo observó con tristeza al notar que no la recordaba.

-Así que era verdad-dijo el hombre rubio-, Tony no recuerda nada.

-Eso no es justo-la mujer mientras hacia un puchero y lo agitaba quejándose.

-Perdón pero...-Bruce soltó una risita, suspiró.

-Tony, ellos son Janet y Hank Pym-señalo a los recién llegados-. Janet es tu mejor amiga, Hank es un gran colega y tu compañero eterno de debates-Bruce sonrió.  
-¿Hola?-fue lo único que pudo decir, sentía que eran rostros familiares pero no recordaba realmente nada.

-¡Ay, Tony!-lamentó Janet-. Ven, vamos a pasear al pueblo para que recuerdes cosas. Te vendrá bien.

-No, yo no...-Tony quería excusarse, realmente no era el momento-. Tengo cosas que hacer y...

-¡Las harás después!-dijo Janet y lo tomó del brazo-. Tienes que visitar a muchas personas, eso ayudará.

-Hazle caso-dijo Hank-. Janet no te dejará en paz.

Tony aceptó de mala gana, cerró su taller y comenzó a caminar con el grupo a un lugar que no identificaba en sus memorias. Nada de lo que le contaban se le hacía familiar, era un hueco en los pocos recuerdos que tenía. Si había pasado casi toda su vida ahí, le sorprendía que nada le fuese familiar. Cada vez más Bruce se notaba decepcionado, los Pym se mostraban curiosos. Tony quería saber pero nada, solo el proyecto que estaba en su cabeza.

Caminaron hacia el centro del pueblo cuando una figura se le hizo familiar, era una primera sorpresa. Esos ojos azules se posaron en él haciéndolo sentir un poco de vergüenza. El sueño que recién había tenido lo perturbaba un poco, en especial porque identificaba de quién era la mirada. Sintió otra mirada en él, Janet lo miraba curiosa y sonriente, parecía entender algo que él no.

Steve se acercó al grupo tras despedir a su ayudante que vigilaría otra zona, se acercó un poco tímido por la presencia de Tony pero sin perder su pose de autoridad. A Tony le sorprendía la presencia que ese hombre podía imponer pero no le intimidaba como podría parecer.

-¡Steeve!-gritó Janet saludando, Steve llegó con ellos sonriendo.

-Hola-dijo, miró a Tony de reojo y saludo al resto.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la comisaria a estas horas, Steve?-preguntó Hank sin entender la tensión del momento.

-Vigilancia-contestó-. Como todos los días-Janet tuvo una idea.

-Sería bueno que, mientras vigilas, llevarás a Tony a un paseo por el pueblo-Tony se sintió extrañamente nervioso.

-No es necesario-alegó el castaño-. Yo tengo que volver a mi trabajo y...

-¡No!-regaño Janet, Tony temió por su vida por unos segundos-. Steve te acompañará por el pueblo.

-Janet-regaño Hank-. No sabemos si Steve está ocupado... No puedes...

-Está bien-contestó Steve-. Por mi no hay problema-Steve le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Tony, este bajó la mirada un poco nervioso.

Janet se llevó a Bruce y Hank a rastras, quería dejar a solos a Steve y a Tony. Para que su esposo no dijera nada, le invitó a la cantina a tomar un trago. Steve observó a Tony por unos segundos, Tony no sabía qué hacer. Podría dar una excusa burda y salir corriendo pero...las ganas de caminar con Steve surgieron. Su viejo yo seguramente lo extrañaba. Steve le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, le hizo un gesto para avanzar y Tony lo siguió gustoso.

No hubo mucho que mostrar, solo los lugares básicos. La comisaria, los lugares donde comprar comida, sastre, panadería y otros sitios. Pasaron a la cantina a saludar a Bucky y Natasha pero estos estaban demasiado ocupados que no los pudieron atender. El trío que los dejó estaba en una competencia de tragos. No permanecieron mucho ahí, Steve le mostró los establos y la pista donde se llevaba a cabo el rodeo. Permanecieron ahí por unos minutos mirando el entrenamiento, a Tony se le hacía muy familiar esa parte.

-Siempre venías a verme cuando participaba en uno-dijo Steve interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tony. El castaño lo miró curioso.

-¿Ya no lo practicas?-Steve negó.

-El trabajo de sheriff no me deja mucho tiempo... De vez en cuando tengo días libres pero... siempre pasan cosas.

-¿Y eras bueno?-Steve rió avergonzado.

-Según lo que tú me decías, era el mejor-Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que era verdad...

 

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, miraban el panorama, los caballos siendo entrenados. Las figuras de 3 mujeres aparecieron cerca de ellos. Era curioso, las 3 mujeres tenían diferentes colores de cabello. Una era rubia, la otra pelirroja y una morena. Platicaban entre ellas mientras pasaban por ahí. Miraron a Steve y Tony, rieron coquetas. Steve las saludó por cortesía, Tony les guiño un rojo de forma coqueta haciendo soltar risitas traviesas a todas.

Ese momento hizo que Steve temiera. Las palabras de Giuletta seguían acosándolo y Tony no parecía para nada preocupado por recuperar su memoria. Como viejo instinto, cada que pasaba una mujer de su agrado le sonreía o le guiñaba el ojo. Steve estuvo a nada de confrontarlo pero no tenía sentido... tal vez realmente si quería olvidarlo.

-Steve...-dijo Tony sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos, este lo miró curioso-. ¿Qué tipo de mujeres te gustan?-Steve dudó unos segundos, miró a Tony que no perdía de vista un caballo que recién entró a la zona de rodeo.

-Castañas... con ojos grises... de buen trasero-eso último llamó la atención a Tony, no entendía la necesidad de enfatizar ello, lo miró curioso, Steve sonreía avergonzado-. ¿Y a ti, Tony? ¿Recuerdas por lo menos eso?

Tony guardó silencio unos minutos, Steve miraba el entrenamiento de algunos muchachos jóvenes. Estaba asustado de escuchar la respuesta pero siguió el juego como si se tratara de una confesión. Tony lo miró mientras el rubio no perdía de vista, con cierta seriedad, el entrenamiento. Algo de eso enterneció el corazón de Tony. Lo miró determinadamente al rostro y luego volteo hacia el entrenamiento.

-Supongo que rubias...-Steve lo miró, Tony se encogió de hombros y lo miró fijamente-. Con lindos ojos azules.

El castaño se alejó de la zona antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, el rubio lo siguió sin saber que pensar. Caminaron de regreso al taller de Tony en silencio, ambos estaban nerviosos, como si una tensión de pronto creciera entre ellos. Justo llegaron al taller cuando el ayudante de Steve le pidió regresar pues un juez lo estaba llamando. Steve confirmó que iría y de nuevo se quedaron solos. Se observaron por unos segundos.

-Es hora de cumplir con el deber-sonrió Tony sin ganas de separarse de Steve, la noche ya se anunciaba.

-Creo que sí... espero termines tu trabajo pronto.

-Yo también lo espero.

-Nos vemos, Tony.

-Nos vemos, Steve.

Se miraron unos segundos más, entonces Tony decidió entrar al taller cerrándolo tras de sí. Steve sonrió para sí, emocionado sin comprender nada. Sin ganas se encaminó hacia la comisaria. Esa noche anunciaba estar estrellada y tenía muchas ganas de ver las estrellas.

...

 

_Tic-tac Tic-tac Tic-tac_

 

Peter jugaba con el perro que se había encariñado con Steve en una de las expediciones en búsqueda de Tony. Escuchó que este ya había vuelto pero aún no lo veía. Tony y Steve habían sido como sus padres tras la muerte de sus tíos, la única familia que le quedaba. Estaba agradecido de sus cuidados y que lo educaran. Pero un día, de pronto, Tony desapareció. Ni Steve sabía donde había ido y lo busco desesperadamente. Le delegó la custodia al matrimonio Barnes pues ahora, que Bucky atendía una cantina, en vez de ser ayudante de sheriff, se sentía más seguro para cuidar a Peter de apenas 15 años.

Peter reía alegremente mientras el perro le movía la cola para corretear con él. Su vista se levantó de casualidad y la sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro por una mueca de sorpresa. Salió corriendo para entrar a la cantina, el perro lo siguió emocionado. Bucky limpiaba los tarros de cerveza mientras Natasha recogía algunos platos. Vieron entrar a Peter con el perro, Bucky suspiró cansado.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero ese perro dentro?-preguntó Bucky molesto.

-Ya se pero...-apenas pudo decir Peter.

-¿Pero qué?

-Tony... viene para acá-la sorpresa en el rostro de los 2 no se hizo esperar. Escucharon que alguien entraba, Tony vio como todos lo observaban, se acomodó su bigote nervioso y se dirigió a la mesa más alejada. Bucky le hizo una señal a Natasha para que lo atendiera, tomó a Peter del brazo para acercarse a su oído.

-¡Avísale al sheriff!-Peter afirmó mientras salía corriendo a dirección de la comisaría, el perro lo siguió.

Natasha caminó hacia Tony quien jugueteaba con los recipientes en la mesa. La pelirroja se sentó frente a él, le sonrió. Este se quedó sorprendido ante la belleza de la mujer que le sonreía coqueta. Se miraron por unos minutos, Tony se puso un poco nervioso. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad y tristeza. Tony suspiró.

-Déjame adivinar-empezó Tony-. ¿Nos conocemos?

-Así es, galán.

-Lamento no recordarte, linda. Aunque pareces mi tipo-Natasha se rió para ella mientras le enseñaba su sortija-. Pero pensándolo bien, no tanto.

-No has cambiado Tony... ¿Quieres un trago?

-Mataría por uno pero mi hambre me mata aún más.

-Claro... ¿Algo en especial?

-Algo que pueda pagar Tony Stark...-ella lo miró curiosa.

-Steve dijo que puedes pedir lo que quieras a su cuenta.

-¿Tony Stark está en tan malos términos contigo?-ella negó.

-No pero pensé...

-No quiero abusar...-Tony movió sus manos nervioso-, mejor le cargo a él las bebidas-una sonrisa enternecida le brindó la pelirroja.

-Te traeré mi mejor plato y solo esta vez irá por la casa.

-Gracias.

Tony suspiró mientras sobaba su frente. Sacó una libreta y comenzó a escribir. No sabía cómo es que sabía hacerlo pero al parecer era uno de esos privilegiados estudiosos. Lo suponía tras pensar en tantas variables y números. Mientras agregaba trazos y números, las imágenes de un joven rubio estudiando junto a él le vinieron a la mente. El joven lo miró con unos ojos azules intenso, entonces la mirada del sheriff, que apenas conocía, le vino a la mente. Distrajo el pensamiento y volvió a lo que estaba escribiendo.

Una mirada, en el fondo de la cantina, lo observaba con determinación. Una muchacha castaña, de cabello ondulado, mirada profunda y vestida de un rojo desteñido, lo contemplaba desde que llegó. Sorbió un trago más de su bebida mientras veía el momento oportuno para acercarse a ese hombre. Acarició el objeto que ocultaba bajo su chal.

...

 

_Tic-tac Tic-tac Tic-tac_

 

Bucky tamborileaba los dedos en la barra mientras veía como Tony terminaba de cenar. Un buen corte de carne y unas papas fueron su cena, Stark lo agradeció con el alma. Su estomago lo mataba de hambre desde que llegó al pueblo pero habían ocurrido tantas cosas que prefirió solo centrarse en esa idea que tenía bien plasmada en la cabeza. Tardó 1 día en salir de su escondite, tras el paseo que tuvo con Steve. Vio como la pelirroja le sonreía para recoger sus platos mientras le hacía algo de conversación. Parecía querer retenerlo ahí. Bucky le llamó a Peter para susurrarle.

-¿Llamaste a Steve? ¿Por qué no ha venido?-preguntó Bucky nervioso.

-Le dije-también susurró Peter-, pero estaba ocupado con unos forasteros y un juez. Dijo que vendría en cuanto se desocupara pero parece que aún no pudo venir.

-Acércate y háblale. Steve quiere verlo aquí-Peter afirmó, se acercó a Tony algo nervioso.

Han pasado 2 años y aunque había crecido, se seguía sintiendo nervioso al hablar con Tony. Era un hombre muy listo y a veces lo intimidaba. Peter llego justo cuando Natasha se alejó de la mesa de Tony, este lo miró extrañado.

-Hola, Tony-sonrió tímidamente. Tony le sonrió y le hizo un gesto de que se sentara frente a él.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Digamos que justo ahora no tengo idea de cómo se llaman todos.

-Soy Peter... Peter Parker-sonrió este-. Tú has cuidado de mí desde que tengo 12, ahora tengo 15. Fue cuando mis tíos murieron, mis padres murieron antes pero nosotros llegamos al pueblo después de eso. Cuando mis tíos murieron tú me educaste, junto a Steve. Yo he visto tu taller, realmente es impresionante. Me gustaría que...-Tony hizo un gesto de que se detuviera con la mano pues el muchacho hablaba demasiado rápido.

-Despacio... ¿Yo soy tu...?

-¿Protector? No sé cómo se le diga. Tú y Steve me han cuidado pero cuando desapareciste, Bucky y Natsha me han cuidado-señalo al matrimonio que se susurraban algo, voltearon de nuevo a su asunto-. Estoy bien con ellos pero ustedes son más como mis padres. Te extrañe mucho. Steve también te extrañó.

-Steve, ¿eh?-Peter afirmó sonriendo-. Veo que él y yo tenemos historia-Peter parpadeo extrañado.

-Sí, ustedes...-antes de terminar la oración, Natasha llegó sonriendo.

-¿Quieres algo más, Tony?

-No realmente-contestó este-. Tal vez vaya a dormir-se tallo los lagrimales con insistencia.

-¿Un vaso de ron?-Tony la miró curiosa- Y puedes esperar a Steve... es las horas que suele venir-algo le decía a Tony que todos querían que se acercará a ese hombre, tras el paseo del día anterior no le molestaba la idea. Y quería saber lo que el niño sabía sobre ellos.

-Te acepto el ron-sonrió Tony, Natasha también sonrió feliz, le pidió a Peter su ayuda. Tony suspiró... su cabeza estaba hecha un lío pero agradecía tener un lugar donde lo trataran tan amablemente o no sabría qué hacer.

Peter apareció con su vaso de ron, iba a sentarse con él para seguir hablando cuando vio algo por la puerta y salió corriendo. Al parecer iba persiguiendo un perro. Tony sonrió ante la imagen infantil y luego miró el ron. Más que Steve, parecía que el ron y él tenían historia. Sonrió ante absurda analogía, tomó el vaso en sus manos y cuando pensaba sorber un trago, una figura se apareció frente a él. Para ese punto, ya no le parecía extraño. La muchacha se sentó mirándolo con insistencia, en especial al grillete.

-Déjame adivinar...-empezó Tony- ¿Nos conocemos?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, nunca nos hemos visto-contestó la muchacha en seco. Tony se sorprendió mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

-Eso sí es nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Wanda y quiero preguntarte algo.

-Soy todo oídos.

-¿Qué es el Mark I?-Tony abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, la tomó del brazo para acercarla a él.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?-le preguntó mientras susurraba.

-Contéstame.

-No aquí-miró alrededor, Bucky y Natasha estaban distraídos coqueteando entre ellos, Peter seguía sin regresar-. Vamos a mi taller.

Salieron sin ser vistos para dirigirse al taller de Tony. Estaba nervioso. La muchacha le parecía totalmente desconocida pero sabía mucho de él, sobretodo su proyecto secreto. No sabía que había ocurrido esos últimos dos años pero estaba seguro que dentro de ese tiempo, esa información pudo salir sin querer.

**...**

_Tic-tac Tic-tac Tic-tac_

 

Steve maldecía, el juez lo había entretenido más de la cuenta con sus regaños. Pensaba que todo sería más rápido pues le urgía ir con Tony. Quería dejarlo pensar y actuar a su tiempo pero... tanto tiempo lejos le hacía acrecentar ciertas necesidades. Además, quería que Tony recordara todo lo que fueron, lo que han sido. Que recordara ese tiempo juntos, ese tiempo antes de que se desvaneciera de él.

Llegó a la cantina, aun con luz. Al entrar se encontró con Natasha y Bucky compartiendo un apasionado beso. Se sonrojó un poco por la interrupción, carraspeo para llamar su atención, los amantes se separaron mientras sonreían por ser cachados por Steve. Este suspiró y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Buenas noches, sheriff-sonrió Natasha mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Steve sonrió.

-Hola, Steve-dijo Bucky.

-¿Dónde está?-Bucky alzó una mano segura apuntando a donde Tony estaba sentado pero se detuvo en el aire, Steve miró hacia donde miraba Bucky pero solo vio un vaso con bebida abandonado.

-Puedo jurar que estaba ahí-Natasha lo confirmó afirmando.

-Hasta aceptó un vaso de ron para esperarte- continuó Natasha, Steve iba preguntar al respecto cuando oyeron entrar a Peter, lo miraron y este le dedicó una sonrisa tierna a Steve.

-Hola, sheriff... ¡Debes estar feliz! Tony volvió-Steve sonrió.

-¿Lo has visto?-preguntó Steve algo apenado.

-Sí, iba a su taller con una mujer-Peter salió al escuchar el ladrido de un perro, Bucky y Natasha se miraron sin saber que decir. Steve bajó la mirada, esa frase le golpeo en el pecho.

-Steve...-apenas pronunció Bucky cuando el rubio salió furioso de la cantina, el moreno lo iba a detener pero Natasha lo detuvo.

-Quizá algo así necesite Tony para recordar-Bucky miró con pena la situación mientras abrazaba a Natasha.

**...**

_Tic-tac Tic-tac Tic-tac_

 

Tony se recargó en la mesa del taller mientras su cabeza buscaba cómo empezar a cuestionar la muchacha que ahora miraba todos los cacharros de Tony con atención. Se alejó de algunos planos que estaba a punto de pisar y lo contempló, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo sabes del Mark I?-empezó Tony, ella suspiró.

-Realmente no me interesa-Tony la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué? Entonces... ¿Por qué...?

-¿Dónde obtuviste el grillete?

-¿Qué?-Tony miró su mano-. No tengo idea. Cuando desperté ya lo llevaba puesto.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No... ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-¿No tienes memorias de tus recuerdos, cierto?-Tony negó- No me sirves-Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-Wanda lo miró por unos segundos.

-¿Recuerdas la roca del Diablo?

Como un remolino de recuerdos, Tony se recargó al sentir el peso. Imágenes incompletas le aparecieron en la memoria. Una especie de tubo gigante y ancho de metal se alzaba en las montañas, los gritos de personas al ser arrastrados, los zumbidos de un ave de metal, luces extrañas que aniquilaban vivos a personas y un arma que reconocía perfectamente, era similar a la de sus diseños, a la idea que le vino a la cabeza desde que despertó. Salió de la ilusión a punto de caer, estaba sudando. Wanda lo ayudó a sostenerse, la tomó de un hombro desarreglando el vestido. Tony iba a mencionar algo cuando un toquido amenazante sonaba en la puerta de su taller.

-¡Stark!-gritó Steve desde fuera. Había una luz dentro, estaba seguro que estaba ahí. Escuchó los ruidos de algo cayendo dentro, el enfado creció en el estómago de Steve y volvió a tocar, si era necesario, patearía-¡¡STARK!!-el mencionado abrió la puerta asustado.

-¿Si?-Steve se sorprendió al verlo, estaba asustado, sudando, con la ropa desarreglada. No sabía qué decir hasta que vio a la muchacha detrás de él, ella estaba sorprendida y con el vestido desarreglado. Steve frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es ella?-Tony alzó una ceja.

-¿Eh?-miró a la muchacha-¡Ah! Wanda...una amiga, ya sabes-insinuó Tony para que Steve se alejara, iba a cerrar pero Steve lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué estás con ella?

-¿Cómo que por qué...? Yo... ¿Y a ti que más te da?-preguntó Tony desesperado, necesitaba respuestas y Steve lo detenía en una burda escena de lo que parecían celos.

-Yo...-Tony suspiró cansado.

-¿Te gustó?-pregunto Tony señalándola con el dedo pulgar, recordando que le gustaban las castañas- Dame 5 minutos con ella y es toda tuya. No te apures.

-Yo no...

-¡Déjame en paz!-pidió Tony azotando la puerta en sus narices.

Por instantes, el corazón de Steve se rompió. Toda esa escena le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos de su juventud donde tuvieron que vivir un largo tiempo sopesando su amor y cuando al fin pudo tenerlo, este simplemente desaparece para fingir demencia y volver a ser el hombre que era sin sentir culpa por lo que había pasado entre ellos. Caminó, sin ganas, de regreso al pueblo.

**...**

Clint dormitaba recargado en el árbol cuando sintió que alguien lo despertaba. Levantó la mirada y vio a Rhodey sonriéndole mientras le daba una taza de algo cercano al café. Clint la aceptó con ganas mientras se calentaba con el calor que emitía, se cubrió mejor con la manta mientras Rhodey ocupaba lugar a un lado de él.

-¿Tienes familia en Timely?-Clint afirmó con la cabeza.

-Si...Mi hermana vive ahí con mi cuñado... Ahora que perdí todo quizá me ayuden a empezar-Rhodey afirmó mientras sorbía su café-. ¿Y tú? ¿Van ayudando a cualquier extraño que se encuentren?-Rhodey sonrió.

-No...Estamos en una especie de expedición. Hace un mes perdimos a un amigo y lo estamos buscando.

-¿Perdido? Quizá se encontró con una hermosa mujer y sentó cabeza... o una buena cantina-Rhodey rió convencido.

-Sí, eso sería creíble si no hubiera sido porque vimos como se fue.

-¿Y cómo se fue?-Rhodey suspiró recordando el hecho.

-Una de esas cosas que describiste se lo llevó-Rhodey comenzó a mover las manos tratando de explicar-. Con un gancho que abrazó su pecho se lo llevaron y lo peor fue para evitar que no se llevaran a mi mujer. Se lo debo...

-¡Oh! Bueno... quizá...

Clint no pudo terminar la oración cuando un estruendo los hizo voltear, sobre ellos se acercó una de las aves, que parecía más una abeja, que Clint había visto. Se trataron de ocultar pero notaron que estas se dirigían por el camino que pensaban seguir, otras 10 cosas de esas lo seguía. Clint los siguió hasta cierto punto donde pudo observar que se dirigían al pueblo de Timely. Una preocupación le apareció en su pecho, regresó al campamento para tomar sus cosas mientras el resto estaba tratando de entender lo que ocurría.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Rhodey viéndolo recoger sus cosas.

-Van hacia Timely. Mi hermana puede estar en peligro y no esperaré a mañana para averiguarlo.

-Entonces vamos-Rhodey lo detuvo cuando lo vio casi irse-. No vas a llegar lejos sin un caballo. Esas cosas se llevaron a mi amigo y esas cosas me tienen que dar respuesta.

Clint afirmó mientras el resto comenzaba a recoger el campamento para emprender el viaje hacia el pueblo perdido.

 

_Tic-tacTic-tac Tic-tac_


	3. PARTE III | ABDUCCIÓN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Si les dije que me base en Cowboys vs Aliens para esta historia? Es malisima la película pero es de mis favoritas. Tal vez Daniel Craig tenga que ver con eso.

-A ver si entendí-detuvo Tony con un gesto viendo a su invitada que estaba sentada frente a él-. ¿Vienes para vengar a tu hermano?

-Sí.

-¿Y dices que esas cosas ya los habían atacado?

-Sí.

-¿Y yo soy importante porque...?

-Eres la única persona que ha salido viva que conozco. Pensé que sabrías donde encontrarlos pero tu falta de memoria no me ayuda mucho.

-¿Cómo supiste que...?-ella mostró su mano, que tenía oculta bajo su rebozo, Tony se sorprendió.

-Yo también estuve presa.

-Entonces tú debes saber dónde están.

-No... a mi me botaron en el desierto. Me defendí y pude liberarme pero estaba en medio de la nada cuando eso pasó. Llegué aquí por casualidad-Tony bufó tratando de entender.

-Bien, haremos esto- Tony arregló un viejo catre que tenía al fondo del taller que seguro él mismo usaba-. Dormirás aquí y me dejas trabajar. Si mis memorias no me fallan, tengo que terminar esto lo antes posible...-Tony suspiro- y nos regrese a casa.

Wanda lo miró con tristeza, sabía que sufría por su falta de memorias. En especial por el hombre rubio. Cuando le azotó la puerta en la cara se quedó impactado, como si supiera que lo hería pero no entendía nada sobre lo que había hecho. Las ganas de buscarlo se veían en sus intensiones pero distrajo las memorias distantes para acercarse a hablar con ella. Ella le dijo que no molestaría y se sentó en el catre para verlo trabajar. Entonces gritos y ruidos bruscos les llamaron la atención y salieron con prisa.

...

Steve estaba sentado fuera de la comisaria, bebiendo una gran botella de ron mientras se lamentaba por su propia tragedia. Su corazón estaba roto y todo por la culpa del estúpido de Stark. Habían pasado tantas cosas en solo 3 días y en vez de pensar que hacer, prefería lamerse sus propias heridas para infectarlas más. Solo Tony podía poner al sheriff de tan mal estado y eso le parecía ridículo.

-Es un hombre, Rogers-se quejó consigo mismo-. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-Sufrir por amor-una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos de autocompasión. Era Bucky que lo veía triste, llevaba una manta cubriendo su espalda y lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado, se sentó junto a él-. Es raro verte tomando tanto. ¿No salió bien con Stark?-Steve solo se encogió de hombros-. Ese hombre tiene un poder en ti que no creí que fuese posible.

-Es una mierda...-Bucky sonrió.

-Así es el amor...-Steve dio un sorbo grande a la botella, Bucky le dio unos golpecillos en la espalda para animarlo-. Dale su tiempo. ¿No decías que te prometía morir por ti?

-¿Y si solo finge toda esta demencia para tener el mejor pretexto para dejarme y seguir su vida?-Bucky se rió.

-¿Tony Stark? Por favor... Ese hombre era devoto a ti antes de que algo ocurriera entre ustedes. Ten un poco de fe, Steve. No creo que sea sencillo que un día despiertes y de la nada tu vida solo se vuelva los recuerdos de ese día. Sin pasado... eso debe ser difícil.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabio?

-Desde que decidí dejar de ser ayudante del sheriff y dedicarme a mi mujer.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su plática, un estruendo al horizonte les llamó la atención. Luces extrañas se asomaron parpadeando, Steve y Bucky se levantaron mirando a lo lejos, se miraron sin saber que decirse y regresaron la vista a esas luces. Lentamente parecían acercarse, casi todo el pueblo estaba afuera cuando unas aves gigantes de metal se hicieron presentes, los ojos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Antes de poder formular cualquier pregunta, una luz paso a un lado de Steve quemando al pobre borrachín del pueblo, técnicamente lo desintegró.

Los gritos comenzaron cuando las acciones se repitieron en otras partes del pueblo, luces quemantes aparecían por todos lados. Desintegraba a unos y hería a otros. Steve y Bucky corrieron tratando de ocultar a la gente pero era imposible saber a dónde iba a ser el siguiente disparo. Una persona le vino a la mente a ambos, se dispersaron yendo a buscar a la persona de sus pensamientos.

Steve corrió hacia el taller mientras veía las luces demasiado cerca, entonces las personas comenzaron a elevarse. Steve se quedó estupefacto al ver cómo eran enganchados con algo en el pecho y eran jalados por esas cosas con cadenas. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Uno de esos aparatos se poso cerca de él y un gancho fue dirigido a su pecho pero fue arrojado antes de que eso ocurriera. En cuanto cayó, miró hacia la persona que lo empujo.

-¡Tony!

Este luchaba por no ser llevado, Steve iba a hacer algo cuando Tony levantó el grillete que llevaba y una luz se disparó liberándolo del amarre. Steve reaccionó, lo sujetó quitándole los ganchos. La cosa que disparó caía y, ante la explosión que ocasionó, salieron corriendo para ocultarse. Tony veía sorprendido el artefacto en su mano, por alguna razón su yo del pasado se olvidó de decirle qué era pero suponía que tampoco lo sabía en ese momento.

Miró la espalda del rubio correr frente a él para salvar su vida. Entonces vio hueco donde cabrían perfectamente los dos. Lo abrazó por la espalda y lo empujó hacia ese pequeño espacio bajo la tarima de una casa. Una luz chocó justo donde estaban corriendo. Tony cayó encima de Steve, este se sorprendió al ver al mecánico tan cerca pero no había tiempo de eso, los gritos lo obligaron a levantarse.

-¡Tengo que salvarlos!-advirtió Steve mientras preparaba su pistola. Estaban en el sótano de esa casa.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Dispararle a ver si te saludan?-preguntó Tony mirando a Steve con incredulidad- ¡Steve! Tienen esas malditas luces que te desintegran al instante. Nos hemos salvado por suerte.

-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Tengo que salir-se acercó a las escaleras que subían a una puerta que llevaba afuera, Steve iba a subir pero fue detenido por un jalón.

-¡Steve! No tienes ventaja. Por favor... Esperemos que esto no pase a más y esas cosas se larguen.

-¿Llevándose a todos?-Tony rodó los ojos.

-¡Steve! No puedes contra ellos, es demasiado.

-Haré lo posible.

-¡Es un suicidio!

-Ya no tengo nada qué perder-parecía que esa última frase iba hacia él de alguna u otra manera. Steve iba a subir cuando Tony lo volvió a jalar para pegarlo a la pared.

-¡Maldita sea!-los labios de Tony se estamparon en los de Steve, este último abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir una lengua que lo invadía.

Colocando sus manos en el pecho de Steve, Tony se acomodó para seguir con el beso profundo que Steve comenzó a responder. Tony abrió los ojos para comprobar que Steve había caído. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero en su mente, con cada acción, solo aparecía una orden que su antiguo yo seguramente le dio: "Protege a Steve, sobre cualquier cosa protege a Steve". Odiaba a su viejo yo, el que podía compartir todas esas memorias con el rubio y que este también lo anhelaba.

Se despegó viendo a un Steve sorprendido, las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas. La cercanía les hacia desear más cuando un grito familiar los sacó de su sueño. Se acercaron a mirar por la rendija donde entraron y la imagen de un niño, junto a su perro, siendo perseguido, apareció. Steve iba a salir pero Tony se le adelantó para dejarlo encerrado.

-Yo tengo esta cosa-enseñó el grillete-. Tengo una ventaja.

-¡Tony!-gritó Steve antes de ser encerrado.

Tony corrió hacia el niño que recién había conocido pero sentía que su corazón se pararía si no lo salvaba. Se acercó al lugar donde estaba Peter huyendo de esa luz, el perro salió a esconderse pero Peter se quedó inmóvil ante el miedo, la luz se acercaba cuando Tony se aventó a él para salvarlo. Peter temblaba bajo el cuerpo de Tony, este miró el aparato volador y le disparó con el grillete. No le dio del todo bien pero pudieron escapar. Tenía que encontrar otro lugar donde esconderse.

La imagen Wanda apareció frente a todas esas naves, Tony sentía que se le iba ir el alma. Tantas personas que proteger... Era mejor cuando no tenía en mente a nadie más que a él pero a diferencia de lo que pudo creer, ella se paró firme para comenzar a disparar con el grillete que ella tenía. Salvó a algunas personas y afectó el vuelo de esos aparatos. Un aparato apareció frente a ella, estaba por dispararle cuando fue salvada por Natasha. Fue un instante pero al salvarla, Natasha fue capturada con los ganchos. Tony iba a ir por ella pero era tarde, el aparato voló con rapidez.

-¡NATASHA!-gritó Bucky desesperado tratando de alcanzarla pero fue detenido por Bruce que logró ocultarlo-. ¡Déjame! ¡Natasha! ¡NATASHA!

Bruce golpeo a Bucky con la empuñadora de su pistola noqueándolo. Iba a ser imposible razonar con él y agradeció a Tony que le enseñara ese truco. Arrastró a Bucky para ponerlo a salvo mientras los gritos del resto se hacían resonar. Peter y Tony corrían, de nuevo un gancho amenazaba a Tony quien ya estaba harto de la situación. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un cuerpo se aferró a él y Peter para alejarlos de ahí. El gancho atrapó a alguien más.

Tony notó a Steve abrazándolos y, con fuerza, cargándolos hacia un sitio seguro. Se ocultaron en un lugar más pequeño, Peter se abrazó a Tony mientras Steve los abrazaba a ambos. Cerraron los ojos al escuchar los gritos y llantos, no podían hacer nada, era imposible ahora. Permanecieron, los tres, abrazados hasta que el ruido de esas cosas se alejó. Solo lograron derribar uno pero el demonio que salió de ese aparato había escapado.

 

...

Salieron lentamente, aunque la mayoría del pueblo estaba, se habían llevado a varios. Eran más de 10 esas cosas y todos estaban asustados. En una reacción de alivio, Tony abrazó a Steve con fuerza, este le contestó el abrazo. Podían llegar a más pero la gente pedía al sheriff, Tony se alejó con prisa para dejarlo a ir a cumplir su deber. Steve fue sin ganas, realmente quería preguntarle a Tony sobre el beso pero no era el momento. La gente pedía respuestas.

Todos se aglutinaron en el medio del pueblo, Peter logró encontrar a su amigo perruno mientras el resto de las personas trataba de entender lo que ocurrió. Atacaron al sheriff con preguntas, insistían una solución pero Steve estaba más confundido que ellos. Miró a Tony que le sonreía para darle ánimos, cuando trató de decir algo escucharon caballos acercándose. Miraron al horizonte, que amenazaba con el amanecer, y vieron una caravana acercarse. Tony se adelantó, como si reconociera algo de ellos y se sorprendió al ver al líder de dicha caravana. Salió corriendo en su encuentro, Steve lo siguió de lejos dejando al pueblo con más preguntas.

La caravana se acercó, un hombre de color lideraba el grupo. Para Steve era una cuestión extraña pero Tony parecía sorprendido. El hombre en el caballo miró los destrozos del pueblo y luego miró a Tony con los ojos abiertos. Esa si era la mayor sorpresa del día, bajó del caballo y se acercó al castaño.

-¿Tony?-preguntó el hombre de color, el mencionado lo contempló por unos minutos y un recuerdo le apareció de la nada.

-¡Rhodey!-exclamó el castaño para acercarse a abrazarlo, una especie de sentimientos extraños se acumuló en el estomago de Steve. Wanda también miró la situación con sorpresa.

-Te creí muerto-dijo Rhodey al mirar determinadamente a su amigo, este sonrió.

-Pues algo así he estado en los últimos días.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este mes? ¿Y los demás?-la sonrisa de Tony se desvaneció, un suspiro profundo hizo dudar a Rhodey.

-No sé... No tengo recuerdos de nada. Hace tres o cuatro días desperté en el desierto con esto en la mano-señaló Tony el grillete que lo había salvado, Rhodey lo tomó curioso-. No tengo idea de nada y justo ahora esas cosas nos atacaron.

-Lo sabemos, las vimos venir directamente hacia ustedes-dijo un tercera voz, un hombre rubio de rostro serio había bajado de otro caballo. Tony lo miró sin reconocerlo.

-¡¿Clint?!-una voz tras Tony hizo la pregunta, era Bucky que aliviaba el dolor en su cabeza tras el culetazo del arma de Bruce-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde está Nat?-Bucky bajó la mirada.

-Se la llevaron.

-¿Qué? ¿No hiciste nada para impedirlo?-antes de que pudiera seguir con la acusación, Tony se puso en medio de ellos.

-Por si no lo notaste ojo de halcón-empezó Tony-, nadie estaba esperando un ataque. Todos perdimos familias así que bájale a tus acusaciones y vamos a resolver esto-Clint no dijo nada, Tony se dirigió a Steve que estuvo expectante todo el tiempo-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, sheriff?-la mirada suplicante de Tony le hacía entender a Steve que no habría nada bueno en el horizonte.

-Recuperar a nuestras familias-sentenció Steve mirando con seriedad a Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé escribir acción... #Sorry xD


	4. PARTE IV | LABIOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Saben lo difícil que es escribir a alguien desnudándose con la ropa interior de esos años? Solo busquen en internet y sabrán a lo que me refiero xD

-Pe-pe-perooo... Yo quiero ir-dijo Peter a Steve quien arreglaba su caballo.

-No, Peter... es una misión peligrosa. Te tienes que quedar-sentenció Steve sin querer discusiones.

-Steve, por favor. No soy un niño, quiero salir y ser tan impresionante como tú y Tony-Steve suspiró ante las horas de insistencia que el muchacho llevaba pidiendo acompañarlos.

-Mira, si Tony dice que sí puedes ir-Peter sonrió, Steve puso la silla de montar en su caballo-. Pero solo si yo lo escuchó decir que puedes ir.

-¡Bien!

Peter salió presuroso al taller de Tony, lo que realmente quería Steve es que se interrumpiera cualquier tipo de reunión que hubiera ahí dentro. Tony llevaba horas con ese amigo que sí recordaba y que Steve quería sacar a patadas del pueblo pero tenía que comportarse. No era el momento de que el sheriff perdiera la cabeza por culpa de un atolondrado romance. Tenía que mantener la cabeza lo más fría posible.

Peter llegó arrojando la puerta del taller, se ganó la mirada los dos hombres que estaban dentro. Tony martillaba algunas cosas mientras Rhodey lo observaba, parecía que el hombre recién terminaba de comer. Peter entró emocionado al ver aquel taller al que hace dos años no entraba. No recordaba lo genial que lucía por todos los aparatos de Tony.

-¿Qué ocurre, niño?-preguntó Tony, Peter le sonrió.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-Tony lo miró por unos segundos y volvió a su trabajo.

-No-el rostro de decepción se dibujó en la cara de Peter.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque esto no es una fiesta, niño. No sabemos si volveremos con vida.

-Pero quiero ir... Además se llevaron a Nat y si Bucky va yo debería...

-¡NO!-sentenció Tony con el ceño fruncido-. Esto no es un juego y no estaré tranquilo si vas. Tienes que quedarte.

-¿Y por qué irá esa muchacha?-Tony puso los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba profundamente. 

-Ella tiene un grillete como yo, además de que es mayor que tú. No puedes ir-Rhodey se rió ante la escena, Tony lo miró molesto.

-Pareces una mamá, Tony-este suspiró cansado y siguió su trabajo-. Debes dejarlo ir. Ya está mayorcito, tiene que aprender a defenderse.

-Pero ni siquiera yo sé a dónde vamos-insistió Tony. Rhodey se encogió de hombros.

-Aprenderá a sobrevivir por instinto. Yo empecé más joven que él y he visto muchas cosas.

-No es lo mismo...

-Déjalo tratar-Tony suspiró profundamente mientras lo meditaba, Peter esperó unos minutos para recibir respuesta.

-Está bien-dijo Tony mientras Peter esbozaba una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro-, pero si a mitad de camino las cosas empeoran, te tienes que regresar al pueblo inmediatamente. ¿Entendido?-Peter afirmó y se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir.

-¿Le puedes decir a Steve?-preguntó Peter mirando a Tony, este lo miró extrañado arqueando una ceja-. Me dijo que solo podría ir si tú me dejabas pero solo si él escuchaba que tú lo dijeras-Rhodey contuvo la risa ante el hecho, Tony afirmó con la cabeza.

-Yo le digo-Peter sonrió y salió corriendo con el perro que esperaba fuera. Miraron al niño irse, Rhodey empezó a reírse mientras Tony parecía frustrado ante la situación.

-¿Qué a caso son sus padres o qué?-rió Rhodey sujetando su estómago.

-Eso parece...-Rhodey bajó la risa y miró a Tony que parecía feliz ante las palabras del muchacho.

-¿Así que era verdad?-Tony lo miró sorprendido, no entendía lo que Rhodey le dijo.

-¿De qué hablas?-Rhodey sonrió negando con la cabeza, se levantó para estirarse.

-Eso lo tienes que saber tú-salió del taller, Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto.

¿Qué tenía que saber? ¿Qué Steve tenía efecto en él de una forma que Tony no comprendía? ¿Qué había emociones que esos ojos azules le producían cuando se acercaban? ¿Qué deseaba tanto saber ese pasado que compartía con ese hombre y el por qué de sus constantes memorias fugaces de esos ojos penetrantes que lo turbaba cada vez más? No, eso ya lo sabía pero añoraba entenderlos y en todo el tiempo en el que han convivido, no han tenido tiempo para ellos dos más que en ese fugaz paseo.

**...**

Rhodey salió del taller de Tony decidido a encontrar a sus muchachos. Las últimas horas había estado con Tony explicándole sobre sus expediciones con ellos, sus aventuras y todo lo que ocurrió antes de ser llevado para perder la memoria. Tony escuchaba atento pero todo eso parecía una novela que no recordaba haber leído. Rhodey se rindió y aceptó comer lo que sea que Tony había preparado.

La expedición saldría pronto, Tony le había pedido su ayuda para ir por esas cosas. Pese a lo que pensó, Rhodey y sus muchachos aceptaron. Era como si le fueran devotos. Tony tenía tantas personas que recordar pero parecía que su mente no deseaba colaborar en nada. Más y más personas aparecían hablándole de los viejos tiempos y Tony se sentía más confundido, frustrado... No podría creer que olvidara toda su vida de pronto.

Alguien observaba a Rhodey, poco a poco se acercó a él. Este reaccionó sujetando al tipo de sombrero del cuello pero este no presentó resistencia. Rhodey lo soltó, guardó su cuchillo y lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Rhodey.

-Quiero ir con ustedes-la sorpresa de Rhodey se hizo presente al escuchar la voz. Meditó unos segundos y le sonrió.

**...**

Cabalgaban a cierta velocidad por la llanura, el sol era intenso pero estaban decididos. Eran unos 15 hombres a lo mucho, más la muchacha y Peter. Con este último habían ocurrido algunas discusiones. Steve y Tony riñeron, el sheriff no quería arriesgar al niño pero Tony le dijo que solo sería por probar. Steve hizo comentarios sobre que era una idea absurda pero cuando Peter mencionó que Rhodey convenció a Tony, Steve se sintió traicionado de alguna forma y se alejó de su discusión.

Tony lo buscó para explicarle pero Steve no quiso escuchar, comenzó a dirigir la caravana hacia el desierto, por donde se habían ido las aves metálicas. Bucky se le unió a Steve calmándolo, esa vista de Steve sonriendo con Bucky le provocó molestias a Tony. Solo una vez lo vio así de sonriente, y fue cuando se volvieron a ver. Los otros encuentros solo han sido de enojo o angustia para Steve. Tony deseaba tanto volver a recordar para poder responderle a Steve todas esas incógnitas pero no sabía cómo hacer volver todas esas memorias perdidas que solo Steve podía recordar.

Regresando a la llanura, anduvieron por un largo rato sin encontrar rastros. Vieron un poblado deshabitado que parecía haber sufrido lo mismo que ellos pero, a diferencia de Timely, no se había librado. Se llevaron a todos, tal vez los que sobrevivieron huyeron pero no había rastro de vida. Siguieron su camino cuando una tormenta eléctrica se asomó detrás de ellos. Buscaron un refugio y en el momento más desesperanzador, encontraron una cosa metálica, en forma de una abeja gigante, muy extraña, abandonada en medio de la nada.

Steve, Bucky, Rhodey y Tony bajaron del caballo, los demás se prepararon por si alguien amenazaba en el exterior. Los cuatro entraron, cargados con armas y liderados por Steve. Siguieron el paso para revisar lo que parecía el interior de un insecto metalizado pero no había nada. Examinaron el lugar lentamente y con el mayor cuidado posible pero todo parecía limpio y hasta había pequeñas habitaciones, como celdas.

Decidieron que sería conveniente pasar ahí la noche, más por el clima que amenazaba que por seguridad pues no era el lugar más indicado. Metieron el vagón que Tony llevaba pues decía que era necesario los materiales que llevaba ahí dentro para combatir lo que sea que fueran esas cosas. Los caballos y las provisiones se pusieron en un lugar seguro e iniciaron una amplia fogata para calentar alguna bebida y comida. Había sido un viaje largo y no tenían tiempo de nada.

Tony salió para observar el aparato de fuera, examinar sus componentes y entender de qué estaba constituido. La lluvia eléctrica cambio a una lluvia torrencial pero aún así él quería saber qué era pues el aparato en su mano se componía de lo mismo. Miraba atentamente y palpaba cuando una mano lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Era Wanda quien le pedía entrar para hablar, desde el ataque no habían platicado sobre nada y Tony no estaba tan animado a hacerlo pero la muchacha era una clave más para entender lo que le pasó.

Entraron por otro lado del aparato que usaban de refugio temporal y se ocultaron en una celda. Tony se quito la ropa de arriba y bajó la parte superior de su ropa interior. Wanda se sonrojó alejando la mirada de él, Tony se sentó mientras, entre sus cosas, sacaba un rollo de tabaco para fumarlo. Lo encendió y miró a Wanda que se despojaba de parte de su ropa de arriba que estaba pegada a su cuerpo por el agua.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Tony recargándose en la pared de la celda.

-¿Tus recuerdos? ¿Han cambiado?-Tony negó soltando un poco de humo de cigarro-. Creí que porque recordaste a tu amigo, Rhodey, tú...

-No tengo idea de por qué lo recuerdo a él pero es lo único que ha sobrevivido en mi mente.

-¿Ningún lugar o algo?

-La montaña que mencionaste... recuerdo un poco su ubicación. Vamos para allá si mi memoria no me falla-Wanda sonrió aliviada.

-Es lo único que quería saber... Destruiremos esas cosas.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Tony mientras le daba una calada a su tabaco.

-Tú lo sabes, ¿no? Lo que construías en tu taller...-Tony afirmó mientras bajaba la mirada.-Gracias-Tony regresó la mirada a la muchacha.

-Aún no me agradezcas-Tony tiró lo que quedaba de su tabaco, se acercó a Wanda colocando una mano en su hombro sonriendo-. Tenemos que salvarlos a todos.

Wanda siguió sonriendo cuando en la puerta de la celda apareció Steve que los vio con sorpresa. Miró la desnudez de Tony y las pocas ropas de Wanda. Tony la tomaba del hombro pero la soltó inmediatamente al verlo. Steve también estaba empapado, al parecer lo había ido a buscar. El ambiente se tornó tenso cuando Wanda se sonrojó y cubrió inmediatamente su mano con el grillete con el resto de sus prendas. Un ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro de Steve, se iba a ir cuando Wanda lo tomó de la mano mientras le sonreía.

-Yo ya me iba-dijo llevando las pocas de sus ropas y se alejó por el pasillo que llevaba a las demás celdas.

-¿Qué ocurre, vaquero?-preguntó Tony tratando de quitar la atmosfera de incomodidad y sentándose en lo que parecía un catre.

-¿De qué estaban hablando?-preguntó Steve mientras entraba.

-Mi memoria... Ella también depende de que yo recuerde cosas.

-¿Por qué?-Steve parecía insistente, celoso si no estaba equivocado.

-Su hermano fue capturado...-Tony se encogió de hombros-. Ella también tiene un grillete y... espera que encontremos el lugar para salvarlo-Steve sintió que respiraba más tranquilo.

-No hay nada entre...-tosió acomodándose la garganta.

-No, vaquero, no hay nada-Tony sonrió.

Tony miró determinadamente esa mirada suplicante, ese cuerpo empapado que remarcaba la camisa bajo el chaleco de sheriff abierto. Un antojo, que no entendía, se le vino a la mente. Entonces sintió a Steve acercarse, se sentó a su lado para tocar la herida, eso sacó de todos sus pronósticos a Tony.

-Tu herida-Steve la dibujó con sus dedos-. No parece normal.

-Eso me dijo Banner-bufó Tony mientras miraba a Steve, este reaccionó cuando sintió esa mirada gris sobre sí. Se levantó queriendo disculparse e iba a la salida para sentir aire frío-. ¡Ey, vaquero!-Steve volteo cuando fue acorralado en la pared que daba a la salida, Steve estaba nervioso-. Quisiera que me contestaras algo.

Steve dudó cuando sintió los labios de Tony contra él. Lentamente se veía invadido por la lengua del otro, sentía el rasposo bigote sobre su boca y sus labios, haciéndolo temblar. Steve lo tomó de la cintura desnuda apreciando esa piel suave que recordaba, cerró los ojos disfrutando el beso que se profundizaba. Las lenguas se lamían, saboreaban al otro pegándose y creando una dulce fricción. El calor en sus cuerpos se incrementaba mientras sus piernas se pegaban, sus pelvis se frotaban y sus manos jugueteaban con el otro.

**...**

Clint y Bucky tomaban un poco del café que el ultimo hizo, el resto de las personas estaban durmiendo o terminando de cenar. Clint miraba la preocupación a su cuñado, pensativo y moviendo el pie con nervios. Se sentía culpable por las palabras que le dijo anteriormente, sabía lo que Barnes amaba a su hermana y exigirle respuestas de algo fuera de su control era estúpido de su parte.

-Gracias-dijo Clint sacando a Bucky de sus pensamientos, este lo miró por unos segundos y bufó.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Bucky.

-Por cuidar a mi hermana-Barnes lo miró extrañado.

-¿Te burlas de mí o algo?-Clint negó.

-No... Lamento haberte dicho lo que dije en el pueblo. No tuviste la culpa... esas cosas son lo que realmente...

-No la mantuve a salvo. Ella... ella no me hizo caso y...

-Fue a salvar a alguien, ¿no?-Bucky afirmó tomando su café-. Ella es fuerte, no te preocupes. Ella seguramente sabrá qué hacer en su momento.

-No soy digno de estar con ella... si yo...

-¡Ey!-le llamó la atención Clint, Bucky lo miró ansioso-. Si no fueras digno de ella no hubiera dejado que se casara contigo-Bucky sonrió sin ganas.

Siguieron mirando la fogata.

**...**

El perro le había quitado su comida, lo persiguió enojado hasta que llegó con un niño de ojos cafés que comía una manzana. Wade lo miraba curioso, había visto a ese niño junto con el mecánico y el sheriff, no sabía que hacía ahí pero suponía que a hacerse hombre, como a él su padre lo obligó hace dos años, cuando cumplió 16. Ubicaba al muchacho, lo había visto en la cantina algunas veces pero no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él. El arrear ganado con su padre todo el día lo cansaba y solo llegaba a cenar para meterse a su cama. No tenía tiempo de nada.

Peter miró al perro que comía la comida de alguien más y aunque trató de quitárselo, el perro le gruño.

-Lo siento-dijo Peter mirando al muchacho rubio con algunas cicatrices en el varias partes de su rostro. Le ofreció parte de su comida-. Toma de la mía.

-Necesitas más alimentos, niño-contestó Wade pero su estómago lo traicionó, Peter sonrió y le volvió a ofrecer la comida. Wade lo tomó a regañadientes-Gracias.

Se sentó junto al muchacho y comenzaron a comer. Ya era bastante tarde pero el estar acomodando los caballos y todas las cosas era primero. Wade había perdido a su padre en ese ataque, ahora tenía que ir por él como su madre le encargó. Estaba nervioso, no sabía a qué se enfrentaría pese al número de peleas que ya se había enfrentado. Peter observaba las cicatrices del muchacho en su cara, algunas eran recientes, otras ya habían cicatrizado.

-¿Cómo te las hiciste?-preguntó Peter al muchacho, este lo miró-. Las cicatrices.

-Me gusta pelear-respondió el muchacho secamente, Peter se sorprendió.

-¿Te molestan?-el muchacho bufó.

-No, solo me gusta pelear. Mi padre dice que eso te forja el carácter-.Peter se sorprendió y suspiró triste.

-A mi no me dejan... dicen que necesito centrarme en otras cosas en vez de ser un vago que solo busca pelea.

-¿Tu padre dice eso?-pregunto Wade, Peter lo miró con duda y negó con la cabeza.

-Mi padre trabajaba como sheriff en otro pueblo, murió en un ataque junto a mi madre. Mis tíos y yo nos mudamos pero ellos enfermaron en cuanto llegamos a Timely y no sobrevivieron. El sheriff Rogers y Tony me han cuidado como padres... bueno, eso antes de que Tony desapareciera.

-Oye... ¿y es cierto que el sheriff y ese mecánico...están juntos?-el tono de la pregunta le molestó a Peter.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- Wade se encogió de hombros.

-A mi no me importa pero siempre hay malas lenguas en el pueblo... ya sabes. No tienen nada mejor que hacer.

-No sé ahora sí lo están... tras dos años desde que desapareció Tony-Wade siguió comiendo, Peter dudó un poco-. ¿Está mal que dos hombres...?-Wade se encogió de hombros.

-Eso dice mi padre, por eso quiere que me convierta en un hombre decente pero la realidad es que me da igual. Si una persona te llena en cuerpo y alma creo que da lo mismo si es hombre o mujer-. Peter lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Tú ya encontraste a alguien?-Wade lo miró por unos segundos a los ojos y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No...pero espero hacerlo algún día-Peter le sonrió.

Su plática fue interrumpida por un ruido cercano, en uno de los tantos pasillos que iba a celdas se escuchó una especie de rugido. El perro empezó a ladrar con fuerza mientras chillaba como si tuviera miedo. Wade se levantó tomando su arma y poniendo a Peter tras de sí protegiéndolo. Un ruido extraño, de lo que parecía un animal o un demonio se acercaba, el perro ladraba más y más fuerte cuando una especie de abominación salió de ese corredor. Era un monstruo, media dos metros, tenía una cabeza parecida a una rana pero con cuatro ojos, colmillos, cuatro brazos que parecían ser también sus patas, eran similares a las de insecto. Todo su cuerpo viscoso. Se asomaba lentamente. Wade disparó, provocó el enojo de esa bestia y el grito de Peter.

**...**

Se separaron para recuperar el aliento sin despegar sus cuerpos, Steve lo contemplaba mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose. Tony lo había tomado de las mejillas para tener un contacto más cercano. Respiraban combinando sus alientos y se miraron a los ojos. ¡Al diablo los recuerdos! Tony deseaba eso justo ahora.

-¡Dios, Steve!-murmuró Tony antes de volver a pegar sus labios a Steve que le respondía con entusiasmo.

Pese a lo sexual que podía llegar a ser el momento, lo único que anhelaban era besarse desesperadamente. No contestaban muchas dudas, solo la importante: deseaban estar con el otro. Steve empezó a recorrer la espalda de Tony mientras lo besaba con desesperación, sintió lentamente esa columna hacia los glúteos de Tony. Hizo soltar un pequeño gemido en sus labios al apretarlos con ganas. Sí, eran tan redondos como los recordaba.

El beso sabía tan bien, las ganas de seguir a más estaban ahí. Sus cuerpos se compaginaban bastante bien. Tony bajó sus manos para sentir la camisa mojada del sheriff, sintió ese abdomen marcado y los pectorales. Tony empezó a morder los labios de Steve con otro deseo, este soltó un quejido que erizó la columna de Tony. Se presionaban más entre ellos y antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, escucharon un grito afuera. Se separaron por el susto, se miraron de nuevo y salieron mientras Tony se medio vestía. Ambos saboreaban sus labios.

**...**

Clint y Bucky fueron los primeros en llegar al escuchar el grito de Peter y el rugido. Se impactaron al ver como esa cosa tenía acorralados a Peter y Wade en un rincón. Wade le disparaba pero no ocurría nada. Bucky sacó su rifle y disparó logrando que lastimar al monstruo. Esa bestia ahora gruñía hacia ellos y comenzó a correr con velocidad sobre sus patas de insecto. Bucky y Clint dispararon a la bestia, le provocaban daños y la hacían enojar. Otros disparos se le unieron pero parecía que la bestia no moriría.

Steve y Tony llegaron y se asustaron al ver la parte trasera de lo que parecía un demonio. Steve iba a disparar hasta que vio a Peter asustado junto a un muchacho rubio, fue por ellos para sacarlos de su escondite y ponerlos a salvo. Tony se acercó lentamente, las memorias aparecían poco a poco, los ruidos se hicieron lejanos. Todas sus memorias bailaban en el aire sin quedarse quietas. Un recuerdo de él siendo sometido en un camilla de metal y una bestia como esa tratando de abrirlo se hizo presente. Entonces la bestia volteo, lo miró y gruño mientras seguían disparando.

-¡¡TONY!!-gritó Steve mientras hacía que Peter y Wade fueran por el pasillo donde ellos venían. Steve iba a acercarse al castaño que parecía perdido en la imagen de la bestia cuando una luz golpeo la cara del monstruo fulminándolo rápidamente. Lo que quedó cayó al suelo destruido, todos miraron a Wanda quien mostraba su grillete. Tony reaccionó, las memorias eran borrosas. Steve respiró aliviado.

**...**

Mientras Peter se calentaba frente la fogata y tomaba un café siendo cuidado por Wade, todos rodeaban a Wanda y a Tony buscando respuestas. Tony les explicó lo poco que recordaba de esas cosas, sobre las abducciones y los experimentos que hacían. Recordaba ver a mucha gente desintegrarse en sus ojos y su escape tras herir a uno de los que experimentaba con él. Sabía que podrían estar en La Roca del Diablo pero no sabía bien como llegar... solo sabían que estaban ahí.

-Yo te puedo ayudar-dijo Wanda, todos la miraron-. Conozco gente que podría ayudarte con la memoria. Estamos a dos días de llegar con ellos y no es necesario desviarnos del camino.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder-alegó Bucky-. Si nos detenemos no podremos llegar con ellos.

-Sin mi memoria-lo miró Tony mientras le explicaba- y sin más datos de ellos nos aniquilaran y Natasha no podrá regresar. La recuperaremos, y a su hermano-señaló a Wanda que había explicado que su hermano también era prisionero de esas cosas.

-Tony tiene razón-apoyo Rhodey-. Sin nada que nos guie a esas cosas no podremos lograr nada. Si no vemos resultados en su memoria, no podremos saber cómo atacar-. Todos afirmaron.

Bucky estaba algo harto de todo lo que no podía comprender y se sentó para poner en orden sus ideas. Tony camino hacia Peter que lo miró expectante.

-Tú te vas a casa-sentenció Tony e iba a regresar por las cosas que dejó en esa celda. Peter se levantó molestó, estaba harto de que lo tratara como niño.

-¡No! Me voy a quedar-alegó Peter, Tony este volteo molesto.

-Nuestro trato era si...

-Pero no lo haré. No los voy a dejar y también iré.

-Peter...-trató de calmar Steve pero Tony se acercó al muchacho que lo miraba desafiante.

-¡Te vas a casa!

-No lo haré-Tony miró al muchacho con quien estaba sentado Peter.

-Tú y él volverán, son muy jovenes para estar aquí-Wade reaccionó.

-¡Tú no vas a decidir por mi!-alegó Wade levantándose hacia Tony- Yo vine por mi padre y no me iré sin él.

-No me interesa-los miró-, esto no es un juego y no requiero niños aquí.

-Yo no soy un niño y él tampoco-Wade se adelantó a Peter mirando a Tony desafiante, Tony no le agradaba ese muchacho-. ¡Nos vamos a quedar te guste o no!

Antes de poder decir algo, Steve se colocó en medio de ellos y miró de forma severa a Wade, este tembló un poco ante la mirada del sheriff pero siguió desafiante.

-Si te quedas-empezó Steve-, tú cuidarás a Peter y si algo le pasa te haré totalmente responsable. ¿Entendiste?-Wade se mordió la lengua para no decir nada contra Steve pero el enfado se mostraba en el temblor de sus labios.

-Bien-gruñó Wade mientras jalaba a Peter para alejarse de ahí.

El resto del grupo se dispersó, volvían a tomar la guardia o dormir, Steve contemplaba a Tony y este de regreso. Una mirada de compasión se asomaba en la mirada del otro, antes de poder decir algo sintieron el peso de unas miradas sobre ellos, voltearon y vieron a Bucky y Rhodey. Estos dos los veían divertidos, como si entendieran lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

-Tus labios están muy rojos, Tony-sonrió Rhodey haciendo que Steve y Tony se sorprendieran avergonzados. Steve cubrió los suyos por inercia, y para no ser descubierto, pero Bucky ya lo había visto y la mirada que le daba era que ya lo habían cachado.

Tony se alejó y se dirigió al pasillo por sus cosas a la celda, Steve lo siguió queriendo salir de ahí y preguntarle sobre lo que ocurrió al ver al monstruo. Los hombres de Rhodey rieron junto a él. Bucky hizo una leve sonrisa mientras sus pensamientos se inundaban de Natasha y esperando que estuviera aún a salvo. Solo suspiró.

**...**

Con un mareo despertó quejumbrosa, los parpados le pesaban y tenía un dolor extraño en el pecho. Respiraba sin ganas hasta que fue alzando la vista. Se tardó en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad cuando miró hacia enfrente. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al notar que otros cuerpos colgaban frente a ella mientras miraban una luz, ella alzó la vista pero quedó deslumbrada. Quería poner los pies en el suelo pero se meció y notó que el dolor en el pecho era porque estaba colgando en una especie de gancho en cruz que apretaba con fuerza contra ella.

Miró a sus lados y sobre las cabezas tratando de reconocer a alguien. Eran personas del pueblo, algunos eran sus clientes más leales. Agradeció con el alma que Bucky no estuviera ahí. Trató de soltarse cuando escuchó un ruido, miró hacia el frente, ella estaba en la última fila, y vio una especie de demonio caminar con un cuerpo en sus hombros, o lo que sea que tuvieran por el pasillo. Estaba asustada. No vio a nada más, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse, y notó que el hombre a su lado tenía un cuchillo en su cinturón. A duras penas lo logró alcanzar, miró el gancho y empezó a aflojar lo que parecía un tornillo.

Desenroscó con fuerza y una parte del gancho se soltó de pronto apretando uno de sus senos contra la otra parte. Se quejó silenciando su jadeo lastimero, con una mano hizo fuerza para no lastimarse y desabrochar la otra parte. Le costó mil veces más pero tras el último tronido, cayó en seco al piso. Eran unos centímetros por lo que logró caer de pie. Respiró aliviada mientras sobaba el seno lastimado.

Observó al resto de sus compañeros prisioneros y tomó las fundas de las pistolas del de al lado. Se las ajustó a su cintura y colocó el cuchillo en el cinturón de su vestido. Caminó inspeccionando cada una de las filas para asegurarse de que no había nadie de sus conocidos más cercanos. Respiró aliviada al notar que no había alguien conocido. Iba a caminar cuando, en la primera fila, hasta el fondo, notó un rostro familiar. Ese rubio tan excéntrico pero que le agradaba platicar con él.

Se acercó, notó que él seguía mirando la luz mientras colgaba de esos ganchos. Lo tenía que despertar para saber que podría fiarse de él pues, aunque era agradable no solía ser del todo honesto. Lo jaló de la barbilla para bajar su vista de la luz. De pronto el hombre empezó a parpadear tratando de recobrar la conciencia. Se exaltó soltando un quejido, su respiración se agitó.

-¡Doc, doc!-trató de calmar Natasha con voz baja, el hombre la miró asustado.

-¿Natasha? ¿Qué se supone...?

-Sé que impacta pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Lo voy a bajar.

Natasha abrió el gancho del doctor con más facilidad. Este cayó de un salto, trató de recuperar la calma cuando sus ojos buscaron entre el resto de las personas ahí. No encontró lo que buscaba, Natashasa preguntaba si era buena idea soltar al doctor Pym pero ya era tarde.

-No está Janet-suspiró aliviado. Natasha lo miró fijamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Hank acercándose a Natasha, esta le negó.

-No tengo idea pero hay que irnos ahora. Hay unas cosas ahí que odiaría encontrarme.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir si no sabemos dónde estamos?

-Instinto, doc, sígalo.

Se asomaron por el pasillo, no había nadie, siguieron al pasillo de frente esperando no encontrarse con nada. Una luz brillaba al final, siguieron caminando, la luz fue bajando para dar al fin del pasillo y una habitación. Se asomaron lentamente cuando sus ojos se abrieron de terror. Había 3 camillas de metal donde tenían postrados 3 cuerpos, dos estaban partidos a la mitad a lo largo como si un cuchillo los hubiese cortado con todos sus órganos desparramándose, el otro tenía la piel abierta mientras sus órganos seguían funcionando.

Se alejaron con ganas de vomitar, se contuvieron y entraron a otra habitación que tenía armas similares a las que usaban pero dudaba mucho que fueran normales. Natasha vio una bolsa de cuero, la tomó mientras metía algunas armas. Pym observaba fascinado algunos planos que parecían construir una especie de aparato volador. Las alas eran similares a de una avispa, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, solo que había cañones por debajo para impulsarlo.

-¡Doc!-llamó la atención Natasha-. Vámonos.

Este afirmó, camino junto su compañera que vigilaba con un arma en mano y volteo por última vez a ese aparato. Era fascinante.

**...**

Tony miraba embelesado esa fuerte espalda frente a él, las hombreras y el chaleco lo hacían lucir bastante grande. Tragó mientras se mordía los labios, distrajo su pensamiento acomodándose en su caballo, las risas de varios hombres sonaron detrás, miró y vio como Rhodey y sus muchachos se reían de él. Bufó harto y volvió su vista al frente. Al parecer esas personas, que eran muy amigos de él, sabían lo que él sentía por Steve, o bueno... su otro yo, el del pasado.

Tras la noche funesta, Tony apenas pudo dormir. Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos entre sus memorias perdidas y Steve. Este lo siguió a la celda donde había dejado varias de sus cosas, Steve lo miró recogiendo algo nervioso. Iba a salir pero el toparse con Steve lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Steve le sonreía tan amablemente que su cuerpo sentía un gran escalofrío. Steve lo tomó de los hombros para verlo mejor.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Steve mirándolo con preocupación, Tony afirmó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué te acercaste tan descuidadamente a esa cosa?

-Mis recuerdos... Era como si estuvieran ahí pero yo no pudiera alcanzarlos-Tony se sentó en el catre, Steve le imitó-. Sentí como que los tenía pero se esfumaron. Todo fue muy extraño.

-¿Crees recuperarlos?

-Espero que sí... hay muchas cosas que deseo que vuelvan-Tony lo tomó de la mano, Steve tembló ante el toque. Tony se levantó, colocó su bandolera sobre su hombro y tomó el rostro de Steve para besar suavemente sus labios, el beso duró menos de lo que podría desear-. Descansa, sheriff... Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Tony salió en dirección al vagón para inspeccionar con calma el aparato que llevaba dentro mientras Steve se recargaba en la pared, suspiraba con una sonrisa en los labios, se los tocó sintiendo aún el gusto a Tony. Muchas dudas se habían ido cuando se besaron, en especial aquella donde Tony se olvidó de él. Realmente la memoria de Tony podía olvidarlo pero su cuerpo no, lo había demostrado. No dejaba de sonreír como un idiota ante la idea de tener a Tony de nuevo tan cerca. La noche pasó sin más.

Un bostezo provocó que se estirara para sentir tronar su espalda, lo agradeció para tomar de nuevo su caballo. Todo el viaje había sido silencioso, Tony miró hacia donde Peter estaba, guiado por el muchacho rubio de las cicatrices. Sentía aún molestia pero Peter estaba creciendo y no podría evitar el deseo de explorar que todos los hombres tienen. Suspiró profundamente y dirigió su caballo hacia ellos, Steve vigiló hacia donde iba Tony, al corroborarlo, regresó su mirada al frente. Bucky rió ante esa acción, Steve se sonrojó sin mirarlo pues sabía que se burlaría aún más de él.

**...**

Peter miraba a muchacho con el ceño fruncido, lo había ayudado a quedarse pero sentía que lo odiaba. Sintió culpa por actuar como un cobarde pero la impresión era demasiada. Miró al perro que estaba dentro del vagón, junto las cosas de Tony y sonrió al verlo disfrutar del viaje dentro de un lugar fresco. Luego miró a Wade, de nuevo, buscó las palabras.

-¿Me odias?-preguntó Peter, Wade lo miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Te hicieron responsable de mí.

-Bueno, eso me gano por ponerme al tú por tú con la esposa del sheriff-. Peter rió al imaginar a Tony vestido de mujer regañándolo-. ¿Mejor  _baby boy_?

-¿ _Baby boy_?

-Ahora que estás a mi cuidado puedo decirte como quiera-Peter bufó molesto, Wade rió hasta que observó a Tony acercarse, se puso serio.

-Peter, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Tony, Peter miró a Wade que se encogió de hombros y adelantó el paso con su caballo para dejarlos hablar.

-No quiero volver-dijo Peter al sentir que Tony ya le seguía el paso, este negó.

-No tiene nada que ver-Tony sacó una especie de llave, la parte de abajo parecía un corcho de metal.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Ves la cosa que traigo en el vagón?-Peter afirmó-. Es cosa lo activa, yo tengo otro pero...Cualquier cosa que pase, necesito que lo actives tú y lo uses.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, es muy intuitivo de usar así que, si llega el momento, tú te harás cargo ¿De acuerdo?-Peter guardó el objeto en su bolsillo.

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿No te quieres hacer hombre? Es momento de que tengas más responsabilidades que cuidar un perro-Tony se adelantó para alcanzar a Steve, Peter lo miró mientras se sonrojaba, sonrió, alcanzó a Wade quien lo miraba expectante.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Wade al ver la sonrisa de Peter.

-Que confía en mí-Wade no entendió pero lo animo dándole un golpe suave en la espalda, a Peter, para seguir el paso.

**...**

Tony se acercó, lo sacó un poco de su nube de pensamientos pero lo miró.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Steve.

-Nos acercamos a un sitió importante-dijo Tony-. Pero no recuerdo muy bien.

-Cuando lo veamos seguro lo recordarás.

-Espero...yo...

Un zumbido los saco a todos de sus charlas. Una de las cosas voladoras de acercaba a toda velocidad. Fueron unos segundos cuando empezaron a ser atacados con las luces. Estas solo golpearon a los lados asustando a los caballos. Enfundaron sus armas, Wanda y Tony prepararon sus grilletes, la cosa voladora, que ahora a luz del día parecía una abeja, volvió con un gancho dirigido a Tony, lo atrapó para llevárselo en dirección contraria.

Steve giró su caballo cabalgando lo más rápido posible hacia Tony, estaban a una corta distancia, sentía que podía alcanzarlo. El problema fue que Tony estaba aprisionado en el gancho de metal bien ajustado. El sheriff no vio otra opción más que recordar sus días de rodeo. Steve se levantó en el caballo con cierto tropiezo y antes de que Tony se alejara más, se arrojó a él. Tony lo cachó con los brazos. Se alejaron del lugar dejando al caballo corriendo.

**...**

Natasha estaba observando esas criaturas mientras Pym la seguía. Llegaron a una especie de cuarto gigante recubierto de metal. Estaban estacionadas varias de esas cosas voladoras. Pym entendió el mecanismo para hacerlas funcionar, algo que le seguía sorprendiendo bastante. Tenían que llegar a una para salir de ahí. Esas cosas se alejaron, era el momento.

Natasha y Pym caminaron silenciosamente acercándose a una de ellas pero Pym insistió en alcanzar una de las de enfrente, si se cerraba esa enorme puerta, que funcionaba sola, podrían morir al impacto. Natasha se estaba arrepintiendo de traerlo pero tenía razón. Siguieron avanzando sin ser vistos cuando la bolsa de Natasha se atoró con una de las "Avispas" como le comenzó a decir Pym. Provocó que se moviera y llamó la atención de uno de los vigilantes. Si poder zafarla, sacó dos armas de ahí y corrió siguiendo a Pym.

Al sentir que le dispararon una luz que destruyo el piso por donde pasó, ella le contestó sintiendo el potencial de esas armas. Empezó un choque de lo que parecían rayos mientras se aproximaban a su objetivo. La alarma comenzó sonar, Pym llegó a la "Avispa" y empezó a mover los botones y jalar una palanca mientras Natasha lo defendía.

-¡AHORA!-gritó Pym, Natasha soltó un último disparó que provocó la exposición de una de las Avispas y subió tras de Pym, lo tomó iba a tomar de la cintura cuando sintió un disparo en su brazo, esta vez no era uno de esos rayos, sino una bala. Se quejó, volteó la mirada y sus labios se abrieron de la sorpresa, Pym la jaló de su brazo sano, Natasha se sujetó sin estar impactada, volvió a voltear para apreciar la figura que se asomaba-. ¿Fisk?

Se alejaron en maniobras tambaleantes provocadas por la inexperiencia. Pym logró estabilizar el vuelo mirando maravillado aquella máquina. El viento les golpeaba la cara. Pero Natasha seguía impactada, nada de eso parecía real. Un gran enfado le llenó el corazón.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se notó cómo hice para que Steve y Tony se quedaran solos? ¿No? Bueno... bye


	5. PARTE V | NO CREO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que me inspiré en el libro vaquero que en una película de acción. Ya saben lo que viene ¿no?
> 
> El poema que use se llama "No es nada de tu cuerpo" de Jaime Sabines.

_No es nada de tu cuerpo_

__ni tu piel, ni tus ojos,_ _

_ni ese lugar secreto que los dos conocemos,_

__fosa de nuestra muerte, final de nuestro entierro._ _

 

Steve escalaba por la cadena que conectaba a esa nave, al llegar al frente notó que estaba siendo manejada sola. La idea era estrellarse para desaparecer a Tony. Se asomó para jalar a Tony y que le ayudara a entender toda esa tecnología. Tony subió sintiéndose mareado, estaban yendo demasiado rápido. Como pudieron, le quitaron a Tony el gancho para liberarlo.

Steve le señaló los controles y Tony se acercó para comprenderlos. Steve sintió un golpe en su hombro, se asustó hasta que notó una pequeña bolsa de cuero pegada a ella. Con esfuerzo la tomó, Tony le grito. El viento era muy fuerte para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¡VOY A ESTRELLARLA!-Steve se asustó pero Tony le señaló el río, caerían a salvo en aquel lugar. Steve afirmó, aseguró la bolsa y se tomó de la cintura de Tony.

Este comenzó a dirigir el objeto volador, lo bajaba lentamente para acercarse al río. Estaban nerviosos, no sabrían si saldría bien. Tony volteó la máquina y en cuanto se acercó al río, hizo una señal. Saltaron, Steve abrazaba a Tony para que no se golpeara al caer. El agua saltó con fuerza al recibir el impacto de los dos cuerpos. El objeto se estrelló en las montañas de piedra.

Steve y Tony emergieron del agua. Steve sangraba un poco de la cabeza al recibir el impacto más fuerte, Tony sonreía al lograr salir victoriosos. La corriente del río era amable con ellos. Ambos rieron mientras trataban de recuperar la respiración.

**...**

El río provenía de las montañas, Tony y Steve contemplaron el cielo tratando de recuperar un poco de cordura. Suspiraron, de alguna forma los relajaba saber que ya no estaban en tanto peligro pero si estaban preocupados por el resto de la caravana. Entonces un enorme trueno los sacó de sus pensamientos. Todo el ajetreo ocurrió justo cuando buscaban un lugar donde acampar para la noche pero ahora el clima se les venía encima.  _¡Vaya día!_ Se acercaron a la orilla donde bajaba el agua.

-Será mejor protegernos-dijo Steve levantándose y mirando a lo lejos pudiendo vislumbrar lo que parecía una cueva-. Creo que por allá podría haber un refugio mientras pasa la tormenta-. Tony asintió, se iba a levantar cuando un dolor en el tobillo le hizo quejarse y obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Me torcí el tobillo, al parecer... -Steve suspiró y como pudo lo cargó entre sus brazos para sacarlo del agua, lo acomodó-. No es necesario...

-Está bien, resisto bastante-comenzó a caminar firme, ya en otras ocasiones había cargado a Tony, no es un peso que se le haga desconocido.

El corazón de ambos empezó a latir con fuerza, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Un recuerdo le vino a la memoria a Tony. Era él de joven siendo cargado por un Steve más pequeño y delgado, seguramente tendrían 14 o 15 años. Tony iba tomado del cuello de Steve, al parecer se había lastimado una rodilla. Lo bajó para sentarlo en una piedra y curar su herida. Cuando Steve terminó, Tony le dio un beso inocente que hizo sonrojar a los dos. Por pura curiosidad, y asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca, volvieron a besarse.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al refugio que propuso Steve, este estaba nervioso. El contacto con Tony le agitaba el corazón, las memorias de otros tiempos le volvieron. La respiración, las sensaciones. No era la única vez que estuvieron así de cerca pero si después de hace dos años que no se veían. El corazón de Steve podía salirse e intento calmarse para no asustar a Tony quien parecía tan calmado y pensante.

-Has perdido peso-dijo Steve respirando con dificultad y tratando de concentrarse.

-Tu corazón no opina lo mismo...-Steve se sobresaltó- ¿Quieres que me baje?

-Estoy bien...-dijo Steve acomodándose la garganta-. Solo me trajo recuerdos.

-A mi también-el rostro de ambos se tornó rojo, ahora la respiración de ambos se aceleró.

Caminaron por unos minutos más cuando la tormenta se acercó. Estaban a un metro del refugio y Tony iba a advertir la llegada cuando llovió de pronto mojándolos aún más. Steve se iba a quejar hasta que sus ojos vieron a Tony soltando una carcajada mientras el agua lo empapaba, en sus brazos. Steve estaba embelesado con la imagen, Tony lo miró de regreso. Ver el rostro del rubio bajo la lluvia le trajo memorias de un beso en la lluvia. Acercaron sus rostros pero un rayo los sacó de su idilio. Entraron al refugio.

Steve lo sentó en una piedra, luego vio restos de madera en el fondo de esa cueva. Comenzó a traerla, tenía que distraer su mente y los nervios. Tony buscó controlar su respiración mientras veía al hombre mover y cargar madera. Al fin estarían solos, por lo menos lo que la lluvia les permitiera. El problema sería alcanzar a la caravana pues seguramente estaban muy lejos.

-¿Tienes un fosforó?-preguntó Steve mirando a Tony, ya había acomodado la madera para crear una fogata, Tony sonrió.

-Tengo algo mejor-alzó la muñeca y la luz del grillete se encendió, un pequeño rayo chocó con la madera encendiéndola. Steve respiró tranquilo mientras bajaba la bolsa que se había colgado. Sacó una manta seca, lo que le sorprendía pues el resto del contenido estaba empapado. Le aventó una manzana a Tony, este la cachó para comerla con desesperación-. ¿Hay algo más?-Steve afirmó.

-Una cantimplora-la olio-con ron.

-Dámela-Steve se la arrojó, Tony la cachó y la abrió para darle un buen sorbo que su garganta disfrutó. Miró la cantimplora agradecido-. A ti si te extrañaba. ¿Algo más?

-Algo más de comida y... un arma-Steve la miró, apuntó hacia la fogata. No era un arma normal, parecía algo diferente. Disparó y soltó un pequeño rayo como el del grillete de Tony. Los dos se miran sorprendidos, Steve volvió la vista al arma-. Esto sí serviría.

-Será bueno guardarlo bien-Tony se quitó la camisa, Steve lo miró sonrojado, bajó la vista-. Y que te quites la ropa-Steve lo miró mientras Tony se sobaba el pie-. No será bueno que te enfermes y la fogata da suficiente calor. Con la manta bastará también.

-¿Qué tal tu pie?-pregunto Steve con preocupación, Tony le esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nada que no se solucione... Solo que en el momento no me dejó levantar. Fue algo exagerado que me cargaras.

-Lo siento... Pero fue más rápido.

-Supongo...

Steve obedeció, guardó el arma en una de las fundas de sus pistolas, se comenzó a desvestir. Solo se dejó la ropa interior, aunque bajo la parte superior para solo cubrir su parte baja. Entonces volteo a donde estaba Tony, este estaba totalmente desnudo, se vendaba el pie con un cacho de la manga de su camisa, se acercó a la fogata. Steve sintió algo de vergüenza pero cubrió a Tony con la manta para no tentarse y se sentó a un lado. Tony lo observó y se rió al ver que aún traía la ropa interior.

-¿Eres pudoroso, sheriff?-preguntó Tony mirando la fogata

-¿Eh?-Steve lo miró, Tony soltó una pequeña risa.

-Esa ropa también está mojada-Steve se sonrojó.

-Estoy bien.

-Puedes cubrirte conmigo o morirías de frío.

-Yo no...

-Vamos...-Tony quería cubrirlo pero Steve no se dejó. No quería que la situación se  _calentara_.

-Está bien así... yo...

-Tu frente-miró Tony con seriedad, tomó un cacho que le sobró de su camisa y alcanzó la cantimplora, volteo a Steve y se montó en su regazo, este sentía que el corazón de explotaba hasta que sintió el ardor del licor en su frente, Tony lo limpió con calma. Steve apreciaba ese cuerpo desnudo frente a él, de pronto la garganta se le seco-. Listo, sheriff-dijo Tony terminando su labor pero sin bajarse de Steve, este estaba demasiado rojo de la cara, Tony rió con picardía. Lo obligó a recostarse, Steve sentía que su corazón explotaría-. Dime Sheriff...-Tony se acercó a la boca de Steve-. Tú y yo éramos más que amigos, ¿no?

-¿Eh?

-Esas miradas que me das, esos tratos conmigo, el que me protejas más que a tu vida...-Tony se frotó en él haciéndolo estremecer, se acercó en su oído para murmurar-. El que en mis recuerdos estés tú tan constantemente y esos besos-Tony lo miró a los ojos, Steve estaba totalmente rojo y sorprendido-. ¿Qué éramos tú y yo, vaquero?

Steve se relamió los labios al ver a Tony tan cerca y pensándolo unos segundos, lo jaló de la nuca para besarlo con fuerza. Introdujo su lengua dentro de Tony para explorar esa boca que extrañaba tanto, ese gusto que anhelaba desde que se fue. Tony le contestaba como conociendo aquellos movimientos, aquellas sensaciones, aquel deseo. Sus cuerpos hicieron fricción mientras se abrazaban más, Steve lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura mientras parecía que lo devoraría de un beso.

Tal vez su mente no recordaba nada pero su cuerpo parecía conocer toda esa sensación. Tony le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba al vaquero, hizo que ambos miembros quedaran juntos sintiendo el calor familiar. Steve jadeo al sentir las manos rasposas de Tony acariciarlo como recordaba, ambas caderas comenzaron a moverse con deseo. Unos gemidos resonaron en el lugar, se callaban de pronto cuando se comían a besos. De pronto Steve sintió la necesidad de hacer trabajar sus manos invadiendo totalmente a Tony. Este soltó el beso para gemir al sentirse penetrado. Acomodó sus piernas para montar bien la pelvis de Steve mientras este seguía dilatándolo.

Un gemido quejumbroso sonaba en el oído de Steve, este sentía que se perdía en el placer cuando la mano de Tony trabajó aún más e hizo que ambos estuvieran a punto de llegar al climax. Steve lo detuvo, lo besó de nuevo mientras Tony se acomodaba, se levantó dejando caer la manta. Steve se maravilló con la imagen del cuerpo de Tony siendo iluminado por la fogata. Tony dio un sentón para hacer entrar el miembro de Steve, ambos soltaron un quejido.

-Steve-gimió Tony sintiendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Entonces la mirada penetrante apareció ante sus ojos, esa mirada que recordaba constantemente. Steve sintió que temblaba igual, más allá del frío del suelo, era las sensaciones que Tony le provocaba. Tomó la mano del castaño para llevarla a su mejilla y sentir el calor ajeno.

El calor y la sensación que aún recordaban estaban ahí, lentamente subió sus manos acariciando las caderas de Tony mientras este comenzaba a subir y bajar. Lentamente sus caderas se movieron con entusiasmo mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de Steve, el abdomen trabajado, el pecho fuerte que sintió en el rió. No era suave, como el de una mujer, y eso le excitaba bastante. Tony bajo a recibir un beso del rubio quien decidió sentarse para tener una mejor posición. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse a la par.

Entre gemidos, Tony lo abrazó del cuello para besarlo, Steve le acariciaba la columna y el trasero. Lo apretaba como si lo extrañase, Tony gemía al sentir las sacudidas más placenteras. Siguieron besándose y moviéndose, Steve tomó el miembro desatendido de Tony para masturbarlo. Tony jadeaba deseoso, Steve gemía el nombre de Tony en su oído. Toda esa sensación era familiar, el deseo era conocido y los besos... Eran como un manjar que hace tanto no habían probado.

Steve tuvo la necesidad de voltear a Tony, lo recostó con suavidad en el piso, comenzó a morder su cuello, la manzana de Adán. Tony jadeaba al sentir las penetraciones de Steve dentro de él, rasguñó con fuerza la espalda del rubio, este gimió disfrutando la sensación de las uñas de Tony con su piel. Movían sus caderas con cierta desesperación. Steve se levantó un poco para recargarse en sus codos y poder penetrar mejor a Tony. Este sentía una enorme desesperación y placer al sentir a Steve moverse lentamente. Gimió haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

La forma en que Tony lo apretaba lo hacía perder la cordura, las sensaciones de ese cuerpo que sentía olvidar, volvían. La boca de Steve lo lamía, succionaba, chupaba. Tony soltaba pequeños gemidos cada que la lengua de Steve lo saboreaba. Tony se quejó al sentir una piedra en su espalda. Volvieron a la posición inicial, tener a Tony de frente, gimiendo, montándolo y mirándolo con esa sonrisa traviesa, lo volvía loco. Se besaron por necesidad, sus labios se chuparon para abrir espacio y entraran sus lenguas. Sintieron que sus miembros estaban a punto de culminar. Tony movió con más esmero sus caderas, Steve le repartía besos y caricias por todos lados. Tony se dejaba consentir mientras exploraba el cuerpo del sheriff agradeciendo todo ese cuerpo trabajado.

Culminaron, Tony en el abdomen de Steve y este dentro de Tony. La sensación de Steve llenándolo le encantó, se recargó en el rubio y este lo sostuvo hasta que controlaron sus respiraciones. Permanecieron abrazados así por un rato, la sensación del orgasmo los había dejado atontados, se miraron y besaron tiernamente. Trataban de acoplar sus respiraciones mientras Steve busca la manta para cubrirse y cubrir a Tony mientras lo abrazaba. Permanecieron besándose por unos minutos bastantes largos.

-Eso responde muchas dudas-dijo Tony mientras Steve le acariciaba una mejilla, el rubio lo besó lentamente en los labios para luego recargarse en su pecho.

-¿Dónde estuviste estos dos años?-preguntó Steve lastimeramente, Tony le besó la frente.

-Yo también quiero saberlo...

Steve lo abrazó con fuerza temiendo que se fuera de nuevo. Tony le levanto el rostro para sonreírle. Se besaron de nuevo, suave, lento, expresando todo el amor que tenían por el otro. Se miraron enternecidos y necesitados. Se recostaron para seguir besándose lentamente, abrazados.

 

**...**

Aunque había sido un aterrizaje forzado, no hubo necesidad de saltar. Terminaron con unas torceduras de cuello pero Pym estaba maravillado con el aparato. Lo observó bien para grabárselo en la memoria y comprender cómo podría destruirlo. Entonces el quejido de Natasha lo hizo reaccionar. Su brazo sangraba tras el disparo, suspiro y sacó una botellita pequeña de su bota mientras se acercaba a Nataha que estaba mirando su herida, solo un roce.

Pym se sentó en cunclillas frente a ella, tomó su vestido y arrancó un cacho, el menos sucio, para limpiar un poco. Sintió que quemaba cada movimiento de Pym, este la ignoró y vertió el líquido de la botella, eso la hizo gritar de dolor. Terminó de limpiarla y le hizo un vendaje para que no sangrara más o se infectara.

-Listo-sonrió Pym guardando la botellita en su bota, Natasha lo miró extrañada.

-¿Llevas eso siempre?

-Janet suele meterse en muchos problemas. Es costumbre desde que me casé con ella.

-¿Crees que esté a salvo?

-Eso espero...-Hank suspiró sentándose al lado de Natasha-. Fui llevado antes de corroborarlo pero con lo escurridiza que es, seguramente se libró fácilmente.

Natasha sonrió de lado, Bucky también le vino a la memoria. Esperaba que estuviera a salvo aunque seguramente la iría a buscar. Es un necio y esa idea nadie se la quitaría de la cabeza. Iba a decir algo al respecto cuando los ruidos de unos cascos la sacaron de su lamentación. El atardecer estaba por terminar y cualquier bandido aparecería. Natasha tomó las armas colocando a Pym tras ella para defenderse, unas cabezas se asomaron. Sus corazones latían con fuerza. Entonces un rostro le hizo soltarlas y correr hacia él.

-¡James!-el grito lo sorprendió.

Fueron a investigar el estruendo que sonó cerca de su campamento esperando más objetos voladores pero no esperaba ver la silueta seductora de su esposa. Bucky aceleró el paso de su caballo, ya a unos centímetros, bajó. La miró sin creerlo y corrió a abrazarla, cargarla y besarla.

-¡Nat!-gritaba Bucky rebozando de felicidad. La abrazaba y besaba para sentir que era real, el resto de los hombres se acercó, Pym igual llevando las armas de Natasha.

Regresaron al campamento, que estaba a unos metros, para aliviar la herida de Natasha e ingerir algo de alimento y agua pues no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban en esa base extraña. Pym iba bastante distraído, pensando en los descubrimientos, había forma de vencerlos pero necesitaba examinar más detalladamente el aparato. Sintió un poco de pesadez y cansancio, habían sido muchas emociones en un día pero su interés científico le obligaba a regresar para estudiar mejor esos aparatos.

Todos miraron regresar a los vigilantes, dos nuevos miembros venían con ellos. Una cabeza se alzó entre los hombres de Rhodey, este comía del plato que le sirvieron, solo salió una risa al mirar cómo se alejaba para recibir al invitado. Pym pensaba distraídamente cuando sintió que alguien se dirigía hacia él, miró al frente y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, tras quitarse el sombrero y la cobija, el cuerpo de una mujer, con pantalones, se dibujo.

-¡Janet!-gritó Pym para recibirla en sus brazos, ella lo estrujó con fuerza mientras recibía un beso en su frente-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Tenía que venir por ti, Henry...-le besó los labios con fuerza-. No me iba a quedar a esperar que te trajeran a mí-Pym rió para abrazarla con fuerza.

-No me sorprende nada...

Tras los reencuentros pertinentes, comer algo y calentarse en la fogata por la noche fría, Natasha y Pym explicaron su escape. Los seres que habían visto, los horribles experimentos, las armas y las naves. Todo era demasiado extraño pero necesitaban volver y salvar al resto pues tenían que averiguar qué otros planes tienen contra el resto. Podrían volver en cualquier momento y ahora sí sería el fin. Wade escuchaba atento hasta que notó el cuchillo que tenía Natasha en su vestido, se levantó para acercarse, Peter lo miró extrañado.

-¿Dónde sacaste eso?-preguntó Wade interrumpiendo la explicación de Natasha, ella miró al cuchillo del vestido.

-Lo tomé prestado de alguien-le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Es de mi padre-dijo Wade con una mirada triste, Natasha suspiró y se lo entregó. Wade lo tomó mirándolo determinadamente-. Él estará bien, volveremos pronto.

-¿Cómo me aseguras eso cuando hablas de los horribles experimentos que están haciendo?-Wade no quiso discutir y se alejó del grupo que miraba triste el sentir del muchacho. Peter se levantó para seguirlo.

-Él tiene razón, tenemos que darnos prisa-sentenció Natasha.

-¿Sabes hacia donde hay que ir?-preguntó Bucky tomándola de las manos, ella afirmó.

-Pero necesitamos un plan-miró el vagón donde venía las armas de Stark-. ¿Dónde está Tony?-Bucky suspiró.

-Tony y Steve fueron llevados por una de esas cosas voladoras.

-¡Las avispas!-gritó Pym, todos lo miraron.

-¿Avispas?-preguntó Banner mirando con intriga al doctor.

-Lo que sea que sean tiene forma de avispa, el funcionamiento es similar. Vi algunos planos en la nave... podríamos desmantelarlas o encontrar punto débil para tener ventaja.

-O manejarlas-continuó Janet que estaba sentada a un lado de Pym, este afirmó convencido de la idea.

-Bien...-terminó Banner-será una noche larga. Esperemos que Tony y Steve regresen o esa cosa que construyo Stark no funcionará.

-Tal vez Peter sepa algo-interrumpió Rhodey-, lo vi charlando con Tony al respecto-todos afirmaron pensantes.

-Pues esperemos que todo salga bien-continuó Bucky-. Sin nuestro mejor estratega y el inventor de esa arma no podremos hacer nada.

-Puede que hayan sido llevados a esa base-agregó Pym-. Si es así será bueno alcanzarlos para ayudarlos.

-Bien-sentenció Bucky-, mañana, al amanecer, iremos por esas cosas.

Todos afirmaron mientras, a un viaje de dos días, caía una enorme tormenta.

**...**

Wade miraba la empuñadura del cuchillo mientras contenía sus lágrimas. Los horrores que describieron le llenaban el corazón de miedo. Su padre era un hombre fuerte y aún así había caído en manos de esas bestias. Si tan solo lo hubieran ayudado tendrían a un fuerte vaquero para terminar con esas cosas pero no, prefirieron huir dejando a todos. Limpio las lágrimas que se le escapaban por el enojo y el miedo.

-¿Estás bien?-una voz dulce sonó tras de él, Wade se limpió bien las lágrimas antes de voltear y esbozar una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí...-Peter se acercó.

-Lo encontraremos...

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Puede que...

-Pero no será así-argumentó Peter, Wade lo miró, Peter le sonreía con convicción-. Todas esas personas allá me han enseñado a valerme por mí mismo y convertirme en una mejor persona. Si no confías en ellos, confía en mí-Wade afirmó, Peter sacó algo de su bolsillo, la llave de las armas de Tony-. Y si no funciona todo, Tony me dio un encargo-Wade se sorprendió al ver el curioso objeto-. Yo te prometo sacar a tu padre con el arma de Tony.

Wade sonrió, se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Peter se sorprendió ante la acción, sentir el calor de alguien que se ha mantenido tan distante era agradable. Un leve sonrojo se marcó en su rostro mientras le regresaba el abrazo.

**...**

_No es tu boca -tu boca_

__que es igual que tu sexo-,_ _

_ni tu espalda dulcísima y suave,_   
_ni tu ombligo en que bebo._

Escuchó el ruido del agua cayendo cerca de él, abrió los ojos lentamente cuando vio la silueta del muchacho rubio limpiando lo que era la fogata. Se acomodó en la manta donde dormía, ahora tenía su camisa puesta. Estaba seca por lo que imagina que Steve se la puso. Se levantó para estirarse cuando una sonrisa lo hizo despertar con ánimo.

-¡Ey, guapo!-dijo Tony adormilado, Steve se sonrojó y bajó la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Tony-este terminó de estirarse cuando veía un balde en la mano del rubio.

-¿De dónde salió eso?-Steve miró el objeto señalado y se encogió de hombros.

-Al parecer este lugar es un refugio o algo así, estaba escondido dentro de la madera que está más al fondo y otra manta-Tony notó que una manta estaba bajo de él y otra le cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo-. Personas amables, supongo-Tony le sonrió mientras lo veía hablar, realmente importaba poco lo que estuviera hablando, solo quería verlo sonreír.

Steve nervioso miró esos ojos grises, se sonrojó mientras se acercaba a Tony, se agachó para quedar a la altura. Le acarició el rostro mientras Tony lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. Se contemplaron unos momentos hasta que sus bocas se acercaron para compartir un dulce beso. Lo sintieron primero pero comenzó a ser más intenso para saborearse, para recordar todos los momentos de la noche anterior. Se separaron para pegar sus frentes mientras sonreía.

-¿Podrías tráeme algo de agua?-preguntó Tony, Steve lo miró extrañado-.Necesito limpiar... ciertas partes-. Steve se sonrojó mientras se levantaba. Solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza mientras salía del refugio. Tony sonrió saboreando sus labios y el gusto a Steve.

**...**

Steve observaba el paisaje del amanecer recargado en esa pared de piedra mientras trataba de contener sus ganas de voltear. Tony estaba limpiado el desastre que hizo de él. Se avergonzaba un poco pero muchas de sus inseguridades se fueron por una noche. Temía que Tony solo usara lo de su memoria como pretexto para dejarlo de lado, para ignorar todo lo que esa noche se dijeron pero ahora que comprobaba que seguía sintiendo lo mismo, aún sin los recuerdos, le calmaba el alma. Aunque la prueba de fuego vendría cuando sus memorias volvieran.

Sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y sentía el calor familiar en su espalda. Sonrió complacido para voltearse y tener de nuevo esos ojos grises frente a él. Acarició el rostro de Tony, lo abrazó de la cintura y le daba un suave beso que era bien recibido. La primera vez que lo habían hecho se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo por disfrutar el beso con otro hombre pero mientras pasaban los años, el tiempo juntos y la necesidad de esa cercanía, a Steve le dejó de importar lo que dijeran sobre ellos y él mismo sobre su propia moralidad. A Tony no parecía importarle y, después de mucho sufrimiento, a Steve tampoco.

Se alejó para mirar a Tony, este lo abrazó de la cintura para exigirle otro beso. Steve se lo dio complacido mientras lo profundizaba. Podía parecer algo obsesivo pero podía recordar cada uno de los besos que se había dado con Tony. La sensación, el sabor y el deseo. Esos dos años sin él se había llenado de trabajo para no tener que pensar, no visitar esos lugares donde Tony lo había seducido para tener un poco de él. Todas las mañanas tenía la esperanza de que su Tony volvería, él lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y un beso para luego escucharla explicación del embrollo en que se metió para desaparecer.

Pero pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. Eso jamás pasó y cuando lo vuelve a ver lo amenaza con un arma y sin remordimiento le dice que no lo recuerda. El dolor en el pecho aún lo tenía, en especial si descubría que Tony realmente quería alejarse de él para siempre. El abrazo lo hizo más fuerte, Tony se alejó para recuperar el aliento de ese beso y lo miró a los ojos.

-Dudo mucho que mi viejo yo te haya querido olvidar-dijo Tony como adivinando su pensamiento, Steve sonrió triste.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-Tony se encogió de hombros y recordó las burlas de Rhodey y los constantes recuerdos de la mirada de Steve.

-Solo lo sé...Yo no querría-Steve sonrió más animado, miró los labios de Tony y volvió a acercarse.

-Eso espero.

Tony lo abrazó del cuello para compartir un beso más profundo. Steve agradecía, sobre manera, poder estar juntos en ese complicado escenario.

**...**

Caminaron por la llanura, Steve abrazaba sobre los hombres a Tony y este le regresaba el abrazo por la cintura. Tal vez deberían tomarse las cosas en serio pero era esos pocos momentos los que podían mostrar su amor libremente. De vez en cuando Steve le besaba la frente a Tony haciéndolo sonreír, de vez en cuando Tony le exigía un beso en los labios que Steve complacido se lo regresaba. En su vida podrían estar así, por lo que ese aire de libertad, que le daba ese paisaje color caqui, era de agradecerse.

Caminaron así por varias horas, cuando encontraban alguna zona con sombra respiraban aliviados y era donde Tony se volvía más exigente. Apenas Steve se recuperaba del cansancio y Tony ya estaba pegado a él exigiéndole un beso más profundo. Steve se sorprendió las primeras veces pero al final de día termina esperándolo con ansias. Se besaban lamiéndose, succionándose y perdiendo el aliento. Aprovecharon el que esas acciones les ayudaban a mantener sus bocas húmedas y podían soportar la sed. Hace ya un rato el agua se había reducido al mínimo y era la mejor manera de hacerla durar.

El atardecer se asomaba en el horizonte, necesitaban encontrar un refugio para la noche cuando a lo lejos vieron una cosa metálica. Era el refugio de hace unas noches, lamentaron haber vuelto tan lejos pero ahora algo familiar les venía bien. Fueron corriendo hacia el lugar, inconscientemente, Steve tomó a Tony de la mano y este se dejó llevar por el rubio. Aunque seguía con memorias muy dispersas, todo ese contacto con Steve le parecía necesario, como si su yo del pasado le exigiera que aceptara todo eso, como si temiera que desapareciera de nuevo.

Entraron al refugio examinando el lugar, se soltaron para revisar el lugar y que nada los sorprendiera en la noche. Steve reviso determinadamente la zona donde acamparon, encontró dos lámparas de aceite que habían olvidado, las tomó para probarlas y funcionaban. Tony reviso los pasillos con celdas sin encontrar nada, regresó a la celda donde se había medio instalado hace unas noches. Una luz lo saco de sus pensamientos, vio a Steve con dos lámparas de aceite encendidas. Las acomodó en la celda.

-Será bueno quedarnos aquí-dijo Tony colocando su bandolera en el catre revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

Steve apagó una de las lámparas para tener una de provisión, luego examinó la celda notando un tubo saliendo en una de las esquinas. Lo examinó determinadamente, una especie de tuerca salía sobre el tubo. La desenrosco curioso cuando un chorrito de agua brotó. Tomó un poco oliéndola y probándola, era agua pura. Sonrió ante su descubrimiento, tomó un poco más con sus dos manos y la vertió en su rostro como si la necesitara. Tony volteo hacia el ruido.

-¿Es agua?-preguntó Tony curioso, Steve volteo con el rostro húmedo afirmando.

-Jamás había visto una cosa así-se acercó Tony mirando curioso donde el agua que brotaba, se acuclillo a un lado de Steve-aunque supongo como funciona. Podría implementarlo en el pueblo.

-¿Piensas volver con nosotros?-Tony lo miró extrañado.

-Pues es ahí donde vivo... ¿Por qué no lo haría?-Steve se encogió de hombros mirando el agua caer.

-Me siento dentro de un sueño... como si cuando todo esto termine... te alejaras de mi, otra vez-se levantó para secar su rostro mientras se sentaba en el catre. Tony contempló el agua, decidió también limpiarse y mojarse el rostro, era reconfortante después de tantas horas de calor.

Tony se levantó secando el poco de agua que se escurría por su rostro con su manga, Steve estaba sentado en el catre recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados. El cansancio estaba haciendo de lo suyo y la idea de que todo eso fuese un sueño comenzaba a permear en su corazón. Tenía miedo, odiaba sentirse con el corazón roto los dos últimos años en que Tony se desapareció. Suspiró profundamente cuando sintió un peso en su regazo, abrió los ojos y una mirada gris lo veía de forma traviesa, tembló ante la idea mientras Tony le abrazó el cuello.

-No pongas esa cara-dijo Tony dándole un beso tierno-. No me iré, lo prometo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Ya una vez...

-No creo que haya sido intencional. Si mi suerte es como hasta ahora dudo mucho que quisiera fuera de mi vida lo único bueno que hay en ella.

Steve sonrió levemente, Tony lo buscó con la mirada mientras se mordía los labios, se acercó a él para estamparle un beso. Steve lo abrazó de la cintura para sentirlo más cerca, poco a poco comenzaron a abrir los labios, a sentir sus lenguas, a succionarse y morderse los labios soltando una pequeña sonrisa. Steve lo apretaba con fuerza, quería creer que ese calor en sus brazos era real, que ese cuerpo que suplicaba por el suyo era real.

 

_Ni son tus muslos duros como el día,_

__ni tus rodillas de marfil al fuego._ _

 

La intensidad del beso fue creciendo, el roce del bigote de Tony y la barba rasposa que comenzaba a crecerle a Steve era una agradable sensación para el otro. Se separaron un poco para recuperar la respiración, Tony sintió la presión en los pantalones de Steve que con la ficción provocaba, también, reacción en él. Volvió a besar al rubio mientras sus manos trabajaban en desabrochar el cinturón, luego el pantalón bajando la cremallera. Sobre la ropa interior, Tony comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Steve que comenzaba a gemir dentro de los besos que el castaño le exigía.

Empezó a desabrochar la ropa interior que tenía los botones en el punto perfecto. Sentir las manos rasposas de Tony en su miembro, lo hizo temblar, jadeo un poco separándose del beso, el castaño lo miraba de forma traviesa mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo. Steve se recargo en el hombro de Tony, cuando sentía la fricción que las manos del castaño producían en su miembro. Gimió un poco, acercó su boca a ese cuello que lo tentaba y lo empezó a morder con ganas. Lo lamía mientras apretaba la cintura de Tony para sentirla a detalle, bajó sus manos a los glúteos apretándolos con deseo.

Jadeo para termina viniéndose en las manos de Tony, este rió al sentir como Steve lo abrazaba con más fuerza. El rubio lo tomó de las mejillas para exigir un beso profundo mientras se lamían y saboreaban los labios. Tony fue quitando el chaleco del sheriff, lo arrojó a un lado para seguir con la camisa. Steve se separaba solo lo justo para quitarse la ropa pero volvía a los labios de Tony sintiendo raspar ese vello facial en su rostro. Ahora el rubio se iba a encargar de la ropa de Tony cuando notó la desnudez bajo la camisa haciéndolo separarse para comprobarlo con sus ojos.

-¿No traes tu ropa interior?-preguntó Steve sintiendo que se atragantaba. Tony rió.

-Me estorba bastante-Steve tembló, lentamente quitó la camisa de Tony mientras lo examinaba a detalle.

Lo había notado en la cueva pero el cuerpo de Tony estaba bastante bien trabajado. Unos músculos delgados remarcaban su abdomen pero sus brazos, eran brazos bastante fuertes. Seguramente su tiempo como inventor y en el desierto le habían hecho justicia pues su cuerpo parecía ir mejorando mientras pasaban los años. De pronto, una desesperación le entró al cuerpo, deseaba probarlo. Recostó a Tony en el catre y empezó a sentir esa piel tan bronceada por el sol del desierto, relamía los costados, los pezones, el abdomen. En esta parte se concentro, bajo el ombligo Steve lamía y mordía desesperado. Tony sentía como un cosquilleo le recorría la pelvis.

Tony sentía el calor de esa lengua y gemía deseando desesperadamente esa exploración. Desabrochó el pantalón de Tony, metió su mano para sentir el miembro excitado del castaño. Tomándolo con fuerza lo masturbó un poco mientras sus besos recorrían el abdomen que subía y bajaba con rapidez por la excitación. Steve bajó aún más, besó la punta de miembro de Tony mientras lo saboreaba. Empezó a lamer mientras usaba su otra mano para acariciar los testículos del castaño. Este gimió al sentir el calor de la respiración de Steve, se sintió estimulado y la humedad de la boca del rubio lo hizo jadear.

Bajó por completo los pantalones de Tony, empezó a masturbarlo moviendo su muñeca en círculos y luego subía y bajaba la mano. Tony jadeaba sintiendo su cuerpo llenándose de placer. Steve comenzó a succionar un poco el miembro en su mano, era de buen tamaño y buscaba abarcarlo con su lengua mientras succionaba. Tony lo tomó de los cabellos de la nuca mientras sentía la succión, el suave raspor de los dientes y la saliva de Steve en su miembro. Gimió deseoso, se aferraba al catre sintiendo las manos de Steve en sus testículos y sus labios en su miembro.

Sentía que explotaría, el rubio comenzó a penetrarlo con los dedos sin dejar su trabajo con la boca. Tony lo aprisionó un poco al tenerlo entre sus piernas. Gemía, se mordía los labios y solo se centraba en el gran trabajo que Steve estaba haciendo con su boca. La dilatación y la succión lo embriagaron en placer haciendo que su mente se perdiera en ese momento, en las sensaciones y el deseo. Steve sintió su boca se llenaba de Tony, tragó y miró al castaño que lucía atontado, con la respiración jadeante y una sonrisa enorme en su boca. Se tentó y mordió los muslos del castaño que soltó un dulce gemido.

 

_Ni tu olor, ni tu pelo._

__No es tu mirada_ _

Steve dejó su trabajo con los dedos cuando creyó que fue suficiente, se levantó para bajar la parte superior de su ropa interior. Termino de desnudarse y miró a Tony, esperaba deseoso mientras lo miraba disfrutando de la vista, de cada parte del cuerpo de Steve. Este se acomodó de nuevo entre las piernas de Tony, acomodó su miembro en la entrada y mientras le robaba un beso profundo, lo penetró. Gimieron al sentir la conexión, Steve se recargó en el pecho de Tony mientras entraba poco a poco para que el castaño se acostumbrara. Soltó un fuerte jadeo cuando se sintió dentro, la forma en que lo apretaba era deliciosa.

-Steve...-gimió Tony-. Bésame mientras te mueves lento.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, Steve se acercó a los labios de Tony y lo beso con desesperación mientras empezaba sus movimientos de cadera. Lentamente entraba y salía sintiendo el calor de Tony aumentar. Las caderas comenzaron a moverse a la par. Poco a poco los movimientos de Steve se volvieron más rápidos mientras los besos eran deliciosos y voraces. 

El catre comenzó a rechinar cuando los movimientos se aceleraron un poco más. Las manos de Tony vagaron por el cuerpo de Steve, sintiendo las partes duras, su trasero, su columna y su abdomen. Lo saboreo con la mirada mientras mordía y chupaba alrededor del pecho del rubio, este gemía sintiéndose dentro de Tony y sus caricias. El rechinar se hizo más fuerte, Tony apretó los glúteos duros de Steve mientras le mordía un costado del cuello. Todas las sensaciones eran disfrutables, se olvidaron de todo más que ellos en esa celda.

Tras una sesión de besos, caricias, mordidas, consentir el miembro de Tony y besos hambrientos, Steve terminó viniéndose en dentro de Tony. Este gimió sintiendo la esencia de Steve bajando por su trasero a sus muslos. Steve respiró acelerado mientras volvía sus labios a Tony, lo besó tiernamente para recostar en su pecho. Tony lo abrazó del cuello mientras le besa la frente y retiraba el cabello de la frente sudada.

 

_N_ _i la humedad caliente de tu asfixia_

__que sostiene tu beso._ _

__No es nada de tu cuerpo,_ _ __ni una brizna,_ _

__ni un pétalo,_ _ __ni una gota, ni un grano,_ _

__ni un momento._ _ _  
_

**...**

Despertó con un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo que reaccionaba. Se acomodó en el catre mientras subía la manta. El calor de esta lo hizo reaccionar, el cuerpo que hace poco estaba con él acostado apareció en la puerta con una cantimplora en la mano, vestido solo con pantalones y botas, el torso talmente descubierto. Tony se levantó para sentarse en el catre y contemplarlo bien.

-Vuelve a dormir-dijo Steve bebiendo de la cantimplora-. En dos horas, más o menos, amanecerá-Steve se agachó al tubo donde brotaba agua para servir un poco más en la cantimplora, Tony observaba ese torso desnudo.

-Así que optaste por no llevar nada abajo-Steve se levantó y le sonrió divertido mientras afirmaba, le dio la cantimplora para tomar el agua con la que la había rellenado. Tony la tomó y bebió apurado, tenía realmente la boca seca. Steve lo contemplo beber, imágenes obscenas se le vinieron a la cabeza, las distrajo mientras se sentaba en una orilla del catre. Tony lo miró, cerró la cantimplora y la dejó a un lado del catre, estiró la mano a Steve quien se la tomó con una sonrisa-. ¿Quieres otra ronda, vaquero?-Steve lo miró sorprendido, bajo la mirada.

-No sé si este bien... deberíamos preocuparnos por lo que...

-Steve-suspiró Tony, el rubio lo miró-. Sé que tenemos un deber, una responsabilidad con otros pero... No estoy seguro si serán nuestros últimos minutos juntos y realmente quisiera estar contigo hasta hartarme.

Ambas miradas claras se observaron, los ojos grises de Tony le expresaba todo lo que sus memorias olvidadas no podían. Steve sabía que ese sueño tenía que terminar en cualquier momento. No quería pero su responsabilidad así lo pedía. Optó tener ese momento egoísta en donde solo cabían Tony y él. Se subió al catre para llegar a Tony quien lo recibía en brazos, se recostaron lentamente.

-Por ahora-inicio Steve sintiendo el latir del corazón de Tony-, solo somos tú y yo. ¿No?-Tony soltó una pequeña risa.

-Siempre hemos sido solo tú y yo, ¿no, sheriff?-Steve lo miró sorprendido, esas palabras las suele decir Tony... suponía que su subconsciente reaccionaba mientras más estaban juntos.

-Sí, siempre.

Steve se levanto para besarlo y sentirse, de nuevo, envuelto en el calor y el placer que solo Tony puede darle mientras que se olvidaban que el mundo, fuera, se estaba destruyendo.

_Es sólo este lugar donde estuviste,_

__estos mis brazos tercos._ _

...

El sol era abrazador, ahora se sostenían de la mano solo para no caer por la bruma que el calor les ocasionaba. Llevaban todo el día caminando sin encontrar a nadie en el camino que pudiera orientarlos o acercarlos a su destino. Tuvieron que caminar y hacer que el agua durara lo suficiente hasta volverse a abastecer pero si no encontraban un medio de transporte, sería imposible cumplir con la promesa de recuperar a su pueblo.

Creían que desfallecerían en cualquier momento cuando las imágenes de unos caballos a lo lejos se hicieron presentes. Se alegraron pero rogaban que no fueran bandidos. Para su suerte, una melena castaña se asomaba. Eran indios quienes la acompañaban. Tony soltó a Steve y se adelantó. En ese momento, Steve se dio cuenta que su pequeño tiempo junto había terminado.

-¡Wanda!-gritó Tony mientras saludaba para llamarla. Los caballos se dirigieron hacia ellos. Steve se acercó a la vez que Wanda y sus hombres llegaban.

-¡Tony! ¡Sheriff!-gritó ella mientras bajaba del caballo donde venía y se acercó a ellos-. Me alegra que estén bien... llevo un día buscándolos.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó Steve, ella sonrió.

-Se preparan, tenemos un plan de ataque pero los necesitamos-miró a Tony-y necesitamos tu memoria-Tony afirmó con seriedad.

-Nos cuentas todo en el camino-ella afirmó.

-Usen mi caballo, iré con uno de mis amigos mientras hablamos-ella se alejó para ser subida en la parte de atrás del caballo. Tony miró a Steve.

-¿Me llevarás en tu espalda, sheriff?-pregunto Tony con una sonrisa, Steve sonrió para sí.

-Como siempre.

Steve subió el caballo, ayudó a Tony a montar y sintió sus manos en la cintura. Tal vez volvería a la realidad pero siempre estaba esos pequeños momentos donde podían volver a estar juntos. Steve le confirmó a Wanda y comenzaron a avanzar, ella se acercó a ellos para explicarles todo lo que había ocurrido, las personas que encontraron, lo que Pym y Natasha vieron y el plan que tenían para liberar a los prisioneros de esa tortura. Mientras más escuchaban, más se daban cuenta de que la realidad seguía ahí sin ellos y las golpearía con todo lo que tuviera.

...

Todos veían a los indios bailar, Natasha y Bucky les seguían el paso junto las risas de Clint, Rhodey y sus hombres. Otros no tenían ganas de la fiesta, no era el momento pero habían pasado muchas cosas, querían olvidarse por un segundo de todo lo que se avecinaba. Wade estaba sentado lejos del bullicio, abrazando sus piernas mirando el cielo estrellado. Sentía que nadie estaba tomando en serio ese asunto, todos estaban olvidándose del compromiso que les hicieron a las personas del pueblo aterrorizadas. Todo eso desde que el sheriff y el inventor se fueron.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz dulce que se sentaba a su lado, Wade sonrió débil mientras volteaba a ver esos ojos cafés tan brillantes.Wade afirmó.

-Si,  _babyboy._  Solo un poco preocupado.

-¿Por tu papá?-Wade volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. Peter suspiró y se acercó para recargarse en el hombre del rubio, este lo miró extrañado-. Todo saldrá bien. ¿Recuerdas mi promesa?

-Si... pero sin el sheriff o su esposa no sé si esto salga bien-Peter lo miró serio. -¿Te molesta que ellos estén juntos?-Wade negó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya te dije que no... Pero es divertido pensarlo así, ¿no?-Peter sonrió, Wade observó esa sonrisa, por un segundo se olvidó de todos sus problemas. Se recargó en el hombro de Peter cerrando los ojos, este se sonrojó al sentir el calor de Wade tan cerca.

-Sería bueno ir a dormir... Mañana será un día pesado.

- _Baby boy_ -susurró Wade levantando su rostro, Peter lo miró y sintió como sus labios se acercaban lentamente, un rubor en el rostro de Peter se hizo presente.

El ruido de unos caballos los sacó de su nube, Wade se alejo avergonzado, Peter sintió que el aire le regresaba a los pulmones. Peter se levantó al ver que era Wanda, había encontrado a Steve y Tony. Le anunció a Wade que iría a recibirlos, él solo afirmó y Peter se fue. Wade sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo más fuerte de lo que alguna vez lo hizo.

_¿Así que eso se siente cuando te gusta alguien, eh?_

Peter se acercó corriendo, primero por emoción y segundo, porque quería desviar su pensamiento de Wade. ¿Se supone que eso iba a ser un beso? ¿Por qué? El muchacho tenía un aspecto rudo y de tipo intimidante pero cuando lo conocías era divertido. Peter había pasado los últimos días divirtiéndose con él, le enseñó a tirar con puntería y a usar un cuchillo. Era un muchacho experimentado y quería aprender más de él. La imagen de sus labios cerca lo hizo sonrojarse y siguió su camino para abrazar a Tony.

Tony lo recibió en sus brazos con sorpresa. Parecían años desde que lo había visto, estaba un poco más alto y tenía un aspecto varonil. Tony de pronto se sintió viejo. Peter lo soltó y abrazó a Steve que miró a Tony confundido con la euforia de Peter. Tony le sonrió encogiendo los hombros cuando vieron a Natashay Bucky acercarse. Tony se sorprendió de ver a la pelirroja viva, esta lo abrazó animada.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Bucky tras el abrazo amistoso con Steve-. Ustedes dos siempre metiéndose en problemas juntos-Tony le sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Como siempre-sentenció Tony, luego fue arrastrado por Wanda hacia la fogata. Bucky miró a Steve que no despegaba los ojos de Tony.

-Dime... ¿pasó algo allá?-preguntó Bucky curioso, Steve sonrió.

-Todo lo que tenía que pasar, Buck-este se rió cómplice mientras caminaban hacia la fogata.

Wanda le explicó a Tony que con ayuda del jefe indio recuperaría sus memorias. Ellos también habían perdido a muchos de sus amigos y familias, necesitaban encontrarlos para vengarse o para destruir esa amenaza. Fue llevado frente al jefe indio, Tony solo vio de lo que Wanda le hablaba sin entender, lo miraron, dijo algunas palabras y lo miraron de nuevo.

-Te ayudaran-sonrió Wanda, se levantó para jalar a Steve hacia donde estaba ellos, compartió unas palabras con el jefe indio, este confirmó y obligó a Steve a hincarse. Wanda los miró-. Para que te sanes tiene que estar la persona más importante para ti a tu lado-ambos se sonrojaron.

El jefe dio unas indicaciones, Wanda se las dio. Steve se acomodó hincándose para tener en su regazo la cabeza de Tony. Sentían demasiadas miradas encima de ellos pero todos estaban más preocupados por la recuperación de Tony que por lo que pudiera insinuarse. Un ritual empezó, obligaron a Tony tomar un brebaje y recostarse de nuevo en el regazo de Steve.

Permanecieron unos minutos viéndose a los ojos cuando unas mariposas azules aparecieron en medio de su vista. Tony parecía fascinado por el aleteo, Steve se extraño pues también podía verlas. Tony siguió esas mariposas azules hasta posarse en la mirada de Wanda para tornarse rojas. De pronto el lugar parecía difuso, todo daba vueltas y sus ojos se centraron en Steve que lo miraba atento. Tras dedicarle una sonrisa al rubio, cerró los ojos para caer en un sueño.

Una melodía dulce de piano se escuchó de fondo.


	6. PARTE VI | DANNY BOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pueden oir la canción mientras lo leen? O por lo menos para que se den una idea de la melodía.

_Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_

__From glen to glen, and down the mountain side._ _ _  
_

El primer recuerdo que tuvo con Steve fue un mes después de que se mudo a ese pueblo. Al igual que él, su padre era un inventor frustrado que tenía que hacer trabajos de herrería para sobrevivir. Su esposa había muerto por una enfermedad extraña en el otro pueblo y solo le quedaba Tony. Se mudaron para conseguir una mejor vida pero Howard se sentía fracasado y de vez en cuando se escondía en el alcohol.

Tony salió tras dejar dormido a su padre después de su borrachera. Suspiró y se dirigió al taller para hacer los trabajos que su padre dejó inconclusos. Tony era bastante inteligente, aprendió el oficio muy rápido y eso ayudaba a mantenerse cuando su padre se perdía en el alcohol. Empezó a trabajar golpeando algunos metales y ajustando otras piezas cuando una ráfaga de aire lo hizo alzar la vista para ver a través del la puerta del taller.

La imagen de un muchacho de su edad apareció frente a él. Vestido de vaquero de rodeo, iba muy imponente junto su caballo. Seguro saludaba a las muchachas que pasaban cerca de él a propósito. Tony alzó una ceja cuando lo vio más cerca. Era bastante bien parecido, sus ojos azules y piel sonrojada por el calor le daban un toque apuesto. Tony bajó la mirada para centrarse de nuevo en su trabajo.

Steve caminó seguro al taller para reforzar los cascos de su caballo. Esa noche tendrían un rodeo y no quería que nada saliera mal. El indio que solía ponerlas había desaparecido, su padre no le dijo nada más así que ahora tendría que depender del nuevo herrero del pueblo. Se acercó amarrando a su caballo, tocó la puerta del taller y una mirada gris, la más hermosa que había visto, lo miró con seriedad. Eran los ojos más bonitos que jamás había visto, en un rostro serio que parecía iluminar la penumbra. Sintió que se sonrojaba un poco al tener esos ojos sobre él. Antes de distraerse, acomodó su garganta.

-Buenas...-dijo Steve, Tony afirmó-. ¿Está el herrero?- Tony dudó un poco y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó Tony.

-Poner refuerzo a mi caballo.

-Se las pondré yo.

-¿No está el herrero?-Tony negó medio harto.

-No pero no es una tarea difícil. ¿Dónde está el caballo?-se acercó a Steve, este notó, con más asombro, era un hermoso rostro pese a lo sucio que estaba por el aceite.

-Es un caballo que no suele dejarse fácilmente.

Tony salió a mirarlo, Steve se asustó un poco pues su caballo era demasiado necio a los desconocidos. Temía que fuese a alterarse con aquel muchacho de ojos bonitos. Para su sorpresa el caballo solo relinchó un poco hasta sentir las manos de Tony, este recargó su frente en el caballo mientras le murmuraba algunas cosas. Steve miró determinadamente esa imagen, era quizá el paisaje más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Tony se alejó del caballo.

-Puedo hacerlo-dijo Tony mirando a Steve con una sonrisa, este distrajo su pensamiento para escuchar lo que Tony decía-. ¿A qué hora lo necesitas?

-Esta tarde, el rodeo empieza al atardecer-Tony confirmó.

-Claro...-Steve dudó y entró con Tony al taller-. ¿Vienes por él o lo llevo directamente?

-¿Podrías llevarlo?-Tony afirmó- y si tienes tiempo, quedarte-Tony lo miró curioso, Steve se puso nervioso-. Me refiero... ¿Eres nuevo, no? Podrías conocer a otros muchachos ahí. Si quieres claro- Steve sudó por los nervios, entonces miro el rostro más bonito cuando Tony le sonrió mientras se reía.

-Suena bien-contestó el muchacho mientras seguía con su trabajo.

Verlo martillar lo hacía lucir bastante atractivo, varonil. Steve desvió sus impuros pensamientos y camino hacia su casa. Si tan solo le dijera eso a su madre seguro lo haría crucificar. No era correcto nada de lo que estaba sintiendo pero era inevitable, eran los ojos más impresionantes que había visto en su corta vida.

Tony martillo hasta que volteó hacia donde el muchacho rubio se iba. Estaba pensante, dejó de saludar a las señoritas que se encontraba. Tony lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, era bastante apuesto. Entendía el por qué le llamaba la atención a las mujeres. Se sonrojó un poco, olvidó sus pensamientos y siguió trabajando.

_The summer's gone, and all the roses falling,_

__It's you, it's you must go and I must bide._ _

Tony fue empujado por las puertas de la cantina, cayó al piso soltando un quejido. El dueño le advirtió algunas cosas y se metió. Tony suspiro cansado y se recostó en el suelo arenoso para mirar las estrellas de esa noche. Había bebido, discutido con unos cuantos tipos y hecho enojar al dueño del local. Tendría que buscar otro lugar donde tomar. Entonces unas botas familiares aparecieron a su lado, sonrió al saber que sería regañado.

-¿De nuevo te echaron, Stark?-preguntó Steve con los brazos cruzados, llevaba un uniforme de cadete de milicia que Tony disfrutaba mucho.

-¡Steeeeve! ¿Ahora donde iré a tomar?-el rubio suspiró.

-Deberías dejar de hacerlo-lo ayudó a levantarse-. Tu inteligencia es un desperdicio cada que tomas alcohol-Tony se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su taller. Steve lo siguió.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Cuándo te irás?-preguntó Tony desanimado y con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Mañana. Mi madre quería que luciera mi traje de cadete para provocar envidias-Tony sonrió.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso-Steve frunció el ceño-.Si el idiota de mi padre no hubiera...

-Está bien, Tony-dijo Steve-. No fue culpa de nadie... Además, tú también terminaste perdiendo al tuyo. Mi padre solo cumplía su deber.

-Esto va a estar muy solo sin ti,  _Danny boy_ -Steve sintió molestia tras el nombre.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así...

-¿Todavía no eres ni cadete y ya me estás dando órdenes?-Steve sonrió alivianando el ambiente. Llegaron a la puerta del taller de Tony, se miraron a los ojos-. ¿Quieres pasar?-Steve negó.

-No creo que sea conveniente.

-¡Vamos! Será la última vez antes de que te vayas...-Tony se encogió de hombros-. Seguramente cuando vuelvas ya tendrás esposa e hijos. Dicen que las muchachass allá afuera son muy lindas-Steve no sonrió, solo miró serio al piso.

-La última, ¿eh?-Tony afirmó poco convencido.

-Sí... la última.

Entraron al taller, Tony cerró bien por dentro mientras Steve se dirigía al catre que Tony tenía ahí para dormir. Se le hacía difícil volver a su casa tan sola. Steve se quitó el saco, el moño y la camisa para no arrugarlos, los colocó en la silla de escritorio que tenía Tony. Cada vez había más objetos extraños que Tony construía. Steve no entendía mucho pero Tony era feliz al hacerlo. Extrañaría esa expresión de seriedad al verlo construir algo que imaginó o pensó alguna vez.

-Deberías quitarte los pantalones también-dijo Tony, Steve bajó la mirada al verlo desnudo, Tony sonrió-. No se vayan a poner las cosas algo calientes como la última vez-Steve obedeció mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Se sentó en el catre.

-¿Por qué no llevas ropa interior, Tony?-este rió.

-Así es más práctico y no tengo que lavar.

Steve tragó cuando tenía la figura de Tony frente. Pese a que Tony no solía hacer ejercicio, unos músculos delgados empezaban a mostrarse en su abdomen y sus brazos. Sintió como Tony montaba su regazo, Steve tembló al colocar sus manos en la cintura de Tony, este lo abrazó del cuello. Si su madre viera todo eso seguro se moriría de un infarto. Sentía que la estaba traicionando.

Tony acercó sus delgados labios a los de Steve quien cerró los ojos al sentir el sabor tan familiar de Tony. El beso empezó siendo simple, tierno hasta que Tony comenzó a insistir en que Steve abriera su boca con su lengua. Las primeras veces Steve no le gustaba pero poco a poco fue disfrutando el sabor de la lengua de Tony. Comenzaron a succionarse mientras Steve acariciaba el cuerpo de Tony. Este soltaba pequeños gemidos que a Steve enloquecían. Poco a poco su lengua comenzó a explorar otras partes de Tony.

Su suave piel, en el cuello, la mordía con ganas, Tony soltaba un gemido conteniéndolo. Luego a su pecho duro, era cuando sabía que estaba con un hombre. Su madre lo odiaría si supiera eso, estaba haciendo algo mal, lo sabía. Pero Tony era una perdición, lo deseaba tanto que sus propios pensamientos sobre impureza se iban. Tony lo hacía olvidar al mundo.

-Steve-gimió Tony en su oído, le provocó un escalofrío-. ¿Quieres ir a la siguiente parte?

-¿Siguiente parte?-preguntó extrañado, Tony le sonrió de forma pícara y volvió a susurrar.

-Tú dentro de mí-el alma de Steve parecía se le había ido del cuerpo ante esas palabras, quería negarse y salir de ahí pero solo pudo hacer lo que Tony le pedía.

Se desvistió por completo ante la mirada hambrienta de Tony, este se recostó de espaldas al catre abriendo un poco sus piernas. Steve se acomodó entre ellas nervioso. Jamás estuvo con una mujer. Tenía que llegar virgen al matrimonio pero... Tony lo había desviado del camino. Tony suspiró un poco asustado pero le sonrió para infundirle confianza. Mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de Tony sentía que todo él estaba al rojo vivo. Empezó.

Steve introdujo un dedo en Tony tras lamerlo, empezó a mover sintiendo los quejidos de Tony en su oído. Era difícil concentrarse con esa tentación pero siguió hasta meter el segundo. Tony se mordía los labios sintiendo cierto placer al verse invadido. Steve agregó otro y con ese tardó más dilatando mientras se deleitaba con el hermoso movimiento de caderas de Tony. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando el castaño le indicó que era el momento.

Tomo su propia erección y la dirigió a la entrada de Tony. Este se sentía invadido y un dolor punzante lo hizo gritar de dolor. Steve disfrutaba el calor mientras entraba lentamente a ese cuerpo bajo él. Tony soltó un alarido de dolor que cayó cuando tenía a Steve dentro por completo. Se sostenía con fuerza del rubio mientras este seguía tratando de concentrarse para no lastimarlo. Tony empezó a reír.

-Esto no era como lo imaginé-soltó tras un quejido.

-¿Quieres que me salga?-Tony negó soltando un fuerte suspiro.

-Solo...mmm... muévete muy despacio y bésame mucho.

Steve obedeció, se movió lentamente provocando quejidos de dolor de Tony que fueron acallados por besos voraces. No duró mucho esa primera vez, Steve no sabía controlarse ante las contracciones de Tony y estaba preocupado por lastimarlo. Steve se movió unos minutos más y se vino dentro de Tony. Este disfrutaba de la sensación aunque el dolor seguía ahí, latente. Entonces sintió unas lágrimas en su pecho, miró a Steve asustado.

-¿Es la última vez, no?-preguntó el rubio entre gimoteo. Tony solo pudo hacer un ruido confirmando.

Steve lo abrazó con fuerza, había sido la sensación más increíble de su vida y ahora tendría que dejarla de lado. Si pudiera escapar con Tony, irse lejos y ser fiel a esos sentimientos que tenía pero había una promesa que se lo impedía. Tony tragó conteniendo las lágrimas, y lo abrazó con fuerza en su pecho mientras besaba su frente. Steve subió a besarlo, lo masturbó y acarició mientras lo besaba. Tony aceptó ser consentido y disfrutar de esa última noche con Steve.

...

Steve caminaba ya arreglado, seguramente su madre estaría preocupada pues era bastante tarde. Miró por última vez el cuerpo que dormía en el catre, desnudo. Deseaba quedarse, besarlo mil veces y respirar ese aroma para toda la vida pero estaba mal. Todo eso ya lo sabía. Salió del taller camino a su casa, donde seguramente sería regañado.

Tony escuchó la puerta cerrarse y abrió los ojos, acercó la manta que lo cubría a su nariz y sintió el olor de Steve. Fue inevitable soltar unas lágrimas hasta empezar a sollozar. Era la última vez, la última oportunidad de estar juntos. Era momento de volver a esa realidad, a ese mundo donde todos vigilarían sus pasos, en especial los de alguien que se convertiría en un héroe.

...

_But come ye back when summer's in the meadow,_

_Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow,_

_It's I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow._

La explosión resonó en todo el pueblo, dos figuras salieron corriendo mientras eran perseguidas por el panadero. Bruce sentía que se le iba la vida ahí, no entendía como Tony lo había convencido de algo tan estúpido. Lo peor de todo es que Tony se veía divertido ante las amenazas del panadero mientras aceleraban su paso. Corrieron entre las risas de Tony y los gritos del anciano que se quedaba atrás.

Bruce sentía ya no poder mientras Tony se adelantaba, volteo para mirar a Bruce cuando sintió que chocaba con alguien. Soltó un grito de dolor tras pegar su nariz con algo duro, entonces sintió que esa persona lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. Sobó su nariz para mirar al frente. Los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que era Steve con un traje de milicia. Iba a decir algo pero el dolor en su nariz se hizo más fuerte.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó doblándose de dolor, luego se levantó para mirar de nuevo al hombre rubio frente a él con una sonrisa

-¿De nuevo en problemas, Tony?-este sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar de nuevo esa voz tan familiar. Tony solo pudo sonreír como tonto.

-¡Hola, sheriff!-dijo Tony de forma burda, Steve suspiró.

-Solo soy ayudante... no sheriff.

-Pero lo serás-Bruce se acercó.

-¡Maldita sea, Tony! No vuelvo a arriesgarme contigo-Tony soltó una carcajada mientras abrazaba a Bruce por los hombros.

-¡Vamos, Brucie! Fue divertido.

-No me hice doctor para esto.

-Sigues estudiando, no seas aguafiestas.

-Hola, Steve-sonrió Bruce amable-. Es bueno verte de regreso.

-Hola, Banner. ¿Cómo se ha portado Tony?-Bruce bufó con fastidió.

-Como siempre... no madura por más que pase el tiempo-Steve sonrió mirando esos ojos grises que evitaban su contacto.

Iba a hablar con Tony cuando unos gritos de borracho llamaron la atención de los tres. Tony suspiró harto al ver de quién se trataba. Víctor Von Doom molestaba a algunos perros, junto su grupo de idiotas. Se rió a carcajadas al verlos chillar de dolor y salir corriendo tras una patada. Iba a irse a otra dirección cuando vio a Tony con un hombre rubio que reconocía bastante bien. Escupió de lado y se acercó.

-¡Miren nada más!-exclamó Víctor acercándose al trío-. El prodigio de los Rogers ha vuelto-palmeo con fuerza el pecho de Steve que estaba incómodo ante la situación.

-Hola, Von Doom. ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Fabuloso!-le sonrió con rostro embriagado-¿Y tú Rogers? ¿Cuántas muchachitas han luchado por ti allá afuera? Espero hayas desflorado algunas cuantas...

-¡Víctor!-reprendió Tony, este lo miró-. Ya basta.

-¡Ay, Tony!-Víctor se acercó a abrazar a Tony de forma vulgar, Steve sintió cierto enfado-. Necesito verte ahora, Tony-le susurró, Tony alejó la vista sin mirar a Steve.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Tony secamente.

-Ya sabes para qué-respondió Víctor molesto- ¿o quieres que todos lo escuchen?-Tony suspiró cansado y miró a Steve esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Bienvenido. Espero nos veamos pronto-Steve afirmó viendo como se iba Tony con Víctor, este lo abrazaba descaradamente de su cintura. Steve tenía tantos deseos de ir por él, romperle la cara a Víctor y darle un profundo beso a Tony pero eso ya no iba a pasar. Esos tiempos fueron hace cinco años.

-¿Desde cuándo ellos...?-Steve no pudo terminar la frase, Bruce lo miró sorprendido y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-No estoy seguro-dijo Bruce-. Tal vez dos meses después de que te fuiste-el corazón de Steve saltó de dolor. Ni siquiera pensaba esperarlo.

-Me voy, tengo deberes que hacer-dijo Steve en un gesto de despedida, Bruce dudó pero lo detuvo del hombro.

-Steve... Tony organizó una fiesta de bienvenida en la cantina, a la hora del cierre, hoy. Espera que te aparezcas ahí...

-¿La organizó?-Bruce afirmó.

-Hace tres meses supo que vendrías de nuevo y eso se tardó en convencer al dueño para la fiesta. Como también vuelve Bucky por vacaciones, fue sencillo-Steve lo miró algo incrédulo y sonrió afirmando.

-Ahí estaré.

**...**

Tony soltaba su partida a la mesa con sonrisa Víctoriosa, los alaridos de derrota del resto de sus compañeros de juego lo hicieron emocionarse. Tomó el dinero y se fue a la barra mientras el resto se quejaba de la injusticia. Tony solo reía alegre de ganar, el sexto juego, de forma seguida. No había nadie lo suficientemente hábil para derrotarlo. Se acercó donde Bucky servía algunos tragos, este le dejó un vaso de ron mientras Tony soltaba el dinero pago para sentarse en la barra.

-¿Ganando, eh?-preguntó Bucky, Tony sonrió.

-Es una buena racha, ahora.

-Es una buena noche.

-Ya veremos-sorbió un poco del vaso de ron.

Unos pasos se hicieron resonar en el lugar, todos gritaron de emoción mientras Tony sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco. Respiró profundo y siguió bebiendo sin querer voltear. Gritos de felicidad y bienvenida resonaban, Steve los saludaba y agradecía mientras miraba al hombre que le daba la espalda. Bucky se acercó a felicitarlo, había terminado al fin el entrenamiento y ya era oficial bajo la protección del sheriff. Tony sintió sus manos temblar, bebió el resto del ron para darse valor cuando una voz femenina lo hizo abrir los ojos y voltear.

La hermosa muchacha rubia se abrazaba del brazo de Steve, sonreía alegremente sintiéndose incómoda de estar entre tantos hombres. Todos la alababan por su belleza y encanto, Steve miraba avergonzado mientras le dedicaba una dulce mirada a la muchacha. Tony miraba estupefacto la escena. Eran perfectos juntos, ella era perfecta para él. Como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos.

Steve notó que Tony se acercaba, sus manos temblaron mientras tragaba con fuerza. Suspiró tratando de contener la calma. Entonces su frente se frunció con cierta molestia. Tony había puesto esa cara de  _encanto_  que pone con las mujeres, siempre esa cara que odió cuando la ponía porque mostraba un lado que siempre ha odiado de Tony. Esa indiferencia para ocultar su dolor.

-¡Vaya, vaya, Rogers!-dijo Tony sonriendo coquetamente, miró a la muchacha que acompañaba Steve, ella lo miraba extrañado ante esa mirada seductora-. Has traído una preciosidad a este pueblucho-la muchacha sonrió avergonzada-. ¿Cómo te llamas, encanto?

-Sharon Carter... bueno, pronto seré Sharon Rogers-Tony congelo su mueca de sonrisa mientras la miraba.

-Sharon Rogers-repitió Tony-. Es perfecto-miró a Steve palmeado su pecho como felicitándolo-. Tienes muy buenos gustos, Steve. Es un encanto de mujer.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó la muchacha, Tony le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano para besarla.

-Anthony Stark pero puedes decirme Tony-le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta.

-¿Tony?-preguntó sorprendida y miró a Steve-. Tenías razón, es un encanto de persona-Tony se extraño.

-Te habló de mí, ¿eh?-Sharon afirmó con entusiasmo-. No te vayas a enamorar de mi, preciosa. No me quiero meter en problemas con la autoridad-Sharon rió avergonzada, Steve tosió molesto, Tony suspiró alegre y lo miró-¿Qué tal un juego de cartas? No he encontrado un buen rival en años-camino hacia donde tenían el juego de póker-. Tal vez seas bueno en esto...

**...**

Llevaban cuatro horas jugando, todos estaban expectantes mirando la última partida. Iban ganando uno a uno, ambos hombres eran rivales decentes para el otro. Uno ganaba un juego, el otro ganaba otro. Era un juego de pensamiento, estrategia y ambos eran bastante hábiles. El último juego decidía al ganador. Steve soltó sus cartas seguro de ganar pero Tony sonrió guiñándole un ojo y soltó las suyas Un as hizo la diferencia y Tony obtuvo los gritos de Víctoria.

Tony sonreía alegremente recibiendo aplausos, Steve lo miró embelesado con la imagen. El castaño iba a decir algo cuando fueron interrumpidos por Víctor y su grupo. Tony suspiró cansado y se levantó para ver al hombre que parecía seguir ebrio.

-¿Así que aquí estabas?-preguntó Víctor mirando con enfado a Tony.

-¿Algún problema?-contesto Stark cruzando los brazos, Víctor chasqueo la boca.

-¡Claro que lo hay! ¡Vámonos!-Tony decidió no discutir y miró a Steve que se acercaba molesto, lo detuvo con su mano y le sonrió.

-Fue un placer, Rogers-este lo miró decepcionado y triste-. Será mejor que lleves a tu novia a casa-miraron a la muchacha dormida en un rincón de la cantina. Steve quería detenerlo-. Nos vemos.

Tony salió, seguido de Víctor y su grupo. El resto estaba tan ebrio que no notó el ambiente pesado. Steve solo miró esas puertas moverse hasta parar. Cerró el puño molesto tratando de contener el dolor y el llanto. Suspiró profundamente bajando la mirada.

**...**

_Oh, Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so!_

_But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying,_

_If I am dead, as dead I well may be._

 

Afuera llovía a cantaros, los truenos deslumbraban el pueblo. Tony miraba sin ánimo la pared mientras bebía una botella de ron. Trataba de evitar la herida de su labio mientras sobaba el ojo morado. Suspiró profundamente, iba a dar otro sorbo cuando escuchó un golpe fuerte en la puerta del taller, supuso quién sería e inmediatamente dejó la botella a un lado.

Se acercó, abrió la puerta del taller y sintió que su corazón se rompía al ver esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y el rostro sufriendo. Lo dejó entrar, cerró la puerta para no ser interrumpidos e iba ir por unas toallas cuando se vio acorralado en la pared. Steve lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo mojaba con su ropa húmeda y empezaba a llorar en su pecho. Resbalaron por la pared abrazados, Steve temblaba de dolor.

-Perdón por no haber ido-susurró Tony-. Estaba... resolviendo otros problemas. Lamento mucho lo de tu madre-Steve empezó a llorar más fuerte mientras lo apretaba con fuerza. Tony le devolvía el abrazo-. Deberías ir con tu prometida... ella te apoyará y...

Fue interrumpido por un beso, Steve lo estaba besando después de tanto tiempo. Sus bocas recordaban esa sensación, la fricción de sus cuerpos sentía ese deseo. Steve desvistió lentamente a Tony de la cintura, este se dejó llevar por la sensación que añoraba. Steve lo preparó lo necesario para entrar en Tony y empezar a embestir. Tony se abrazaba de Steve sintiendo el cómo era penetrado. Los gemidos eran callados por los truenos, Steve embistió con rapidez mientras Tony jadeaba en su oído perdido en el deseo. La velocidad se incrementó, Steve lo masturbo mientras iba moviendo más rápido sus caderas.

Steve lo besaba desesperado, añorando esos labios y ese sabor. Tony dejaba hacerse lo que fuera con tal de sentir de nuevo esas caricias, ese sabor y esas emociones. Steve llegó antes que Tony, este se embriagó en la sensación de la fuerte mano de Steve masturbándolo y en su esencia inundándolo. Respiraba jadeando mientras se besaban y saboreaban. Tony llegó mientras era besado por Steve. Este continúo llorando mientras Tony lo abrazaba.

-Lo que acaba de pasar está muy mal-rió Tony-. No diré nada, lo juro.

-Ya no me importa-dijo Steve, Tony lo miró a los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué...?

-Ya no me importa. He perdido las mejores cosas de mi vida...ya me da igual. Solo quiero permanecer a tu lado, lo único que he deseado en mi vida desde que te besé por primera vez-Tony rió nervioso.

-Deja de decir idioteces...yo... yo...Te vas a casar.

-Me dejó.

-¿Qué?

-Sharon... ella quería irse a vivir a otro lado y yo no quería. Deseaba estar aquí y me dejó. Su padre me vino a golpear por no cumplir con su hija y se la llevó.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con ella? Ella te hubiera dado todo.

-Pero no a ti-Tony se exaltó, se separó de Steve y se levantó acomodando su ropa, Steve le imitó.

-¡No! Eso está mal... Terriblemente mal. ¿Sabes lo que dirán de ti? Te juzgaran allá afuera.

-Pues que me linchen si quieren-dijo con seriedad, acercó a Tony tomándolo de la cintura-. Yo solo te quiero a ti. A nadie más.

-No... No... Eso... No está bien. Tu madre quería a Sharon... discúlpate y cásate con ella.

-¿Vas a ser feliz con eso?-Tony lo miró con ojos llorosos, Steve recargo su frente en la de él-. Lo haré si eso te hace feliz.

Tony tembló de miedo, no quería que Steve se quedara con él y se le juzgara por amarlo pero tampoco lo quería lejos. Tony se quedó esperando a Steve en ese horrible pueblo aunque tuvo miles de oportunidades de irse. Tenía la esperanza de que volvería por él y huirían lejos pero nada sale como esperas. Steve venía comprometido y Tony estaba en esa tóxica relación que no le trajo nada.

Steve lo miraba suplicante, Tony no podía con eso. Se abrazó a su cuello para besarlo con fuerza, Steve le contestaba con ánimos. Se dirigieron al catre donde estaba Tony, tiraron la botella de ron y se acostaron para volver a amarse, sentirse y conectarse como desesperados. Tony gemía en los brazos de Steve, este lo besaba y lamía desesperadamente. Se besaban para sentirse, probarse y confirmar que todas esas emociones estaban ahí y eran más reales de lo que podrían controlar.

...

-¿Quién te golpeo?-preguntó Steve que estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Tony. Le acaricio las heridas en el labio y el ojo mientras Tony le acariciaba el cabello.

-Von Doom-Steve se levantó molesto, Tony negó con la cabeza-. Está bien. Le di su merecido...

-¿Por qué?-Tony se encogió de hombros.

-El hijo de puta robo varios de mis inventos. Lo detuve antes de que se fuera pero mientras sus hombres me sostenían, me golpeo cobardemente.

-¿Por qué empezaste...?

-No sé... Su padre murió, yo me sentía solo... Solo pasó. Mi otra opción era irme de este pueblo-Steve se sentía culpable, Tony le sonrió de forma lastimera y le acarició la mejilla-. Te vas a arrepentir de esto... No estamos haciendo lo correcto-Steve se recostó en el pecho de Tony mientras lo besaba.

-Ya no me importa.

...

_You'll come and find the place where I am lying,_

__And kneel and say an Ave there for me._ _

__And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me,_ _

_And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be._

Natasha colocaba el vaso de ron frente al hombre que ordenaba su bigote pensativo. Ella le sonrió coquetamente recibiendo un guiño como respuesta. El hombre tomó el vaso de ron y lo empinó para beberlo todo. Colocó de nuevo en la barra para pedir otro. Natasha suspiró mientras llevaba la botella para servirle.

-¿Mal día, Tony?-preguntó Natasha curiosa, Tony sonrió pesadamente.

-Más o menos... Mis inventos fallan y no tengo idea de por qué.

-Lo solucionarás-le sonrió la muchacha mientras le dejaba la botella a un lado para acercarse a su esposo que llegaba y lo besaba.

Entonces sintió a alguien tras de él, suspiró profundamente y se llevó el trago de nuevo a la boca para tomarlo de un sorbo. Bajó el vaso para servir de nuevo pero una mano lo evitó. Tony suspiró fastidiado y volteo hacia el cuerpo de esa mano. Miró el chaleco azul con la insignia de sheriff, subió la mirada para ver unos ojos azules preocupados.

-Ya basta, Stark-dijo Steve haciendo molestar a Tony.

-Bien, bien...-se levantó de la barra un poco mareado por el alcohol-.Ya me quería ir de todos modos.

-Tony...

-Está bien sheriff, puedo caminar-se acercó al oído de Steve que miraba nervioso a su alrededor-. Te veo en un rato-Steve tragó mientras veía irse a un Tony tambaleante.

**...**

Penetraba a Tony por detrás mientras le cubría la boca, el castaño estaba recargado en su escritorio, apenas pudiendo sostenerse con los codos cuando sintió la respiración de Steve en su oído, esto lo hizo gemir en la mano de Steve. Culminaron, Steve jadeo sobre el hombro de Tony y lo soltó de la boca para dejarlo respirar. Steve se acomodó la ropa mientras Tony apenas podía recuperarse. Se recostó en el catre mientras suspiraba al sentir el semen de Steve salir de él.

-Debemos terminar con esto-Steve lo miró asustado.

-¿Qué?

-Sería lo indicado, ¿no? Ahora que al fin eres sheriff-Steve frunció el ceño.

-De nuevo con eso...

-Es lo indicado, Steve-Tony se sentó molestó-. Aún tienes tiempo, te puedes casar y formar una familia.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Buscarás a alguien nuevo con quien follar? -Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Me iré de este pueblo y ya veremos si encuentro a alguien.

-¡Ya basta, Tony!- Steve se sentó a un lado de él en el catre-. ¿Por qué te empeñas en deshacerte de mí? Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que discutimos por esto.

-Venos, Steve... Llegamos casi a los 30 y los rumores sobre lo nuestro... Está todo mal, Steve. Eres una autoridad y necesitas mostrar que mereces ser respetado.

-Lo seré pero nadie me impondrá de quién esté enamorado... Ni siquiera tú.

-¡Steve!-Tony soltó unas lágrimas- No quiero que esto te afecte... quiero que tengas una familia.

-La tengo... te tengo a ti... tengo a Peter... No necesito más.

-No, no es lo mismo...-Tony limpió sus lágrimas-. Hijos propios, que se parezcan a ti...

-¿Por qué siempre piensas en mí?-Steve le acarició la mejilla-. Yo también quisiera ver niños con esos ojos grises que me enamoraron pero no va a pasar. Y me basta solo contigo-Tony se recargó en el hombro de Steve mientras soltaba unas lágrimas.

-Te amo-Steve sintió que su corazón se detenía, Tony jamás lo había dicho. Lo buscó con la mirada. Tony lloraba-.No quiero que esto crezca más...No mientras sea tarde para mí-Steve le acaricio la mejilla dándole un suave beso.

-Te amo, Tony-este tembló mientras abrazaba a Steve-. Jamás voy a dejar de hacerlo.

Y con el cariño que nunca antes había sentido, lo beso tiernamente para empezar a acariciarlo, consentirlo y hacerle el amor hasta que Tony entendiera que no lo dejaría ir jamás. Que su corazón solo pertenecería a ese hombre de ojos grises aunque lo abandone, lo bote o huya. Tony y él serán para siempre.

**...**

Al fin había dejado sus sentimientos en claro, sentía que un peso se había ido de encima. Steve le juró amor eterno y se sentía como un idiota al saberlo. Salió a la noche fresca para sentir el aire, relajar sus pensamientos y limpiar las lágrimas de sus lamentaciones. No estaba preparado para enamorarse tan perdidamente. Aunque era absurdo dejarlo ahora que todo él pertenecía a Steve.

Iba a regresar junto a Steve cuando una luz se estrello a lo lejos del pueblo. La curiosidad le ganó y fue en caballo a examinar. Llegó al lugar donde había chocado la luz, por instinto, tomó una piedra y la guardó en su bolsillo. Al acercarse pudo ver una cruz que se formó cuando chocó la luz al suelo.

Inspeccionó el lugar cuando un zumbido llamó su atención. Miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos. Una especie de aparto volador estaba sobre él, antes de poder hacer algo, unos ganchos lo capturaron llevándoselo a toda velocidad mientras colgaba de una cadena.

Forcejeo tratando de liberarse pero la cadena se elevaba para pegarlo a la máquina voladora. Trató de zafarse, tomó la piedra que tenía en su bolsillo y empezó a golpear pero el aire en su cara, por la velocidad le impedía zafarse. Cuando vio un río cerca golpeo con fuerza el último tornillo y cayó en seco hacia la corriente del río. Esta lo arrastró mientras luchaba con la velocidad. Cada vez se alejaba más y más sin poder defenderse de la corriente.

**...**

Despertó sobresaltado, trató de recuperar el aire, notó que unas miradas lo rodeaban. Tembló temiendo que le fueran a hacer algo cuando un hombre entre ellos salió. Era un hombre de color, se acuclillo a su lado para verlo mejor y sonreírle. Tony estaba nervioso sin entender nada, con una mirada encima de él.

-¿Dé donde eres?-preguntó el hombre de color.

-Timely... eso está...-el hombre silbo sorprendido. Tony no entendió.

-¿Y qué haces hasta acá?-Tony miraba extrañado.

-Una cosa me capturo y cuando me liberé caí al rio... había una corriente muy fuerte y me trajo hasta aquí... ¿Dónde estoy?-el hombre a su lado suspiró.

-Muy lejos de casa amigo.

-¿A cuántos días?-todos los hombres rieron, el hombre a su lado los calló con un gesto y lo miró.

-Ese es el problema, hermano... Llegaste al otro lado de esta tierra inhóspita. Estamos a meses para llegar a Timely...-Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Meses?-el hombre afirmó.

-Más o menos... Si nada te detiene... A un año-Tony tragó fuerte, asustado. Se levantó.

-No, no... esto... es un error... yo...-negó queriendo irse pero no lograba ponerse de pie, cayó al sentir sus piernas flaquear. Temblaba al sentirse impotente, el hombre se acercó y lo miró-. Tengo que volver...

-Te podemos acompañar la mayor parte del camino pero...Timely queda muy lejos. Por mucho que corras noche y día...No podrás llegar en menos de un año, con suerte 8 meses...

Tony suspiró, estaba asustado. Miró el inmenso paisaje de la llanura. Parecía que todo lo alejaba de Steve, aún cuando él al fin se decidía a estar con él, la vida no lo quería así. Odiaba el momento en el que decidió dejar a ese rubio en su catre para ir a pensar sus estupideces. No tenía casa, no tenía nada y estaba en quién sabe dónde y no sabría si volvería alguna vez. El hombre se acercó y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a parar.

-Soy James Rhodes pero puedes decirme "Rodhey"-dijo con una sonrisa amable-. ¿Y tú?

-Antho... Tony... Tony Stark-Rhodey afirmó.

-Un gusto Tony.

Desde ese momento empezó la amistad entre ellos. Tony fue llevado a su campamento en brazos de un indio muy, muy grande. Podría parecer que lo rompería por lo que no se movió en todo el trayecto al campamento para no hacerlo enojar. Tony se había lastimado seriamente sus pies por lo que no pudo caminar en varios días. Parecía que la corriente lo arrastró por gran parte del territorio por días, era un milagro que estuviera vivo.

Tony fue bien recibido en ese grupo que parecía de marginales. Indios, blancos, inmigrantes liderados por un hombre de color. Era una cosa extraña pero Tony, por primera vez, se sentía en un hogar con muchos hermanos. No es que Timely no lo fuera pero el estar encerrado constantemente en un sitio te hace olvidar de todas las maravillas y personas que hay fuera. Tony empezaba a sentirse vivo y un poco libre.

Pasaron los meses, Tony se acostumbraba a su vida de nómada pero a veces extrañaba las comidas de Natasha, las pláticas amenas con Bruce, las imprudencias de Peter y la compañía nocturna de Steve. Esa vida se había ido de la nada, en un golpe de suerte, tal vez. Siempre soñó en conocer las llanuras, vivir aventuras de forajidos y romper mil corazones. Pero su padre lo ató a un pueblo y su amor por Steve lo hizo esperarlo por años. Prefirió aislarse a vivir todo lo que ahora vivía.

De vez en cuando tenían que asaltar algunas caravanas o pueblos pequeños para poder sobrevivir. Siempre busco ser escurridizo, no ser atrapado pues no le gustaba la idea de que un día llegase un cartel a las manos de Steve con su rostro en él y un bello título "Wanted" ( _Buscado_ ) con un precio por su cabeza. Odiaría totalmente ver la decepción en el rostro de ese sheriff. Y era gracioso, por más que pasaran los meses, su imagen seguía tan nítida como si lo hubiera visto hace unas horas.

Con Rhodey y su grupo aprendió muchas cosas. Aprendió a defenderse sin armas, a suplantar identidades, a elegir el mejor pescado para pescar, los lugares perfectos para acampar, a cazar con un cuchillo diminuto y muchas otras cosas que se aprenden en las llanuras. Lo único que no tuvo que aprender nunca fue el tiro, ese lo hacía bien porque Steve le enseño hasta perfeccionarlo.

Visitó grandes ciudades con personas totalmente diferentes. Personas de clase alta al parecer y que nunca habían pisado un pueblo vaquero. Entre esos rostro pudo identificar la esencia de Sharon Carter, la que alguna vez fue prometida de Steve. Suponía que por eso deseaba alejarse de Timely, una ciudad como esa era mucho mejor que los pueblos abandonados en el desierto. No la culpaba para nada, si él tuviera esa clase social y el dinero, se llevaría a Steve a vivir ahí. Un traje de categoría le iría bastante bien. Pero Steve es hombre de batalla y sería difícil alejarlo de esa vida.

**...** ****

Todos estaba hartos de ver suspirar a Tony una y otra vez cada que se acordaba de ese amor que dejó en su pueblo. Ya se había cumplido año y medio de viaje, los problemas los desviaron del camino original y tuvieron que volver a ciertos puntos. Nadie sabía quién era ese amor por el que tanto suspiraba Tony. La duda era generalizada, entonces se reunieron en una fogata, con licor, esta vez comprado, para sacarle la verdad.

Entre risas, bromas de los atracos y otras cosas, las historias personales se hicieron a relucir. La muerte de padres e hijos que los hicieron salir de su pueblo, ya sea por ser perseguidos políticos o simplemente por olvidar, eran las más comunes. Entonces las historias de romance salieron a la luz, Tony estaba nervioso porque todos querían oír su historia por sugerencia de uno de los hombres.

-No... no creo que les interese-negó Tony temiendo.

-¡Claro que sí!-animó Rhodey, el resto coreo un "sí". Tony no quería-. Bien, adivinaremos como se ve... ¿Es pelirroja?

-Te sentaría bien una pelirroja-argumento uno de ellos, Tony negó con una sonrisa.

-Entonces... ¿es rubia?-Tony no dijo nada y solo bajó la mirada-. ¿Tiene ojos verdes?-Tony negó-¿Azules?-Tony afirmó.

-¿Es alta?-preguntó otro, Tony afirmó.

-¿Es delgada?-Tony dudo.

-Está bastante bien...-sugirió Tony.

-¿Tiene senos grandes?-preguntó otro causando la risa del grupo, Tony se puso pensativo. Afirmó no muy convencido.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Rhodey entusiasmado. Tony encogió los hombros sin querer hablar.

-¿Janice?-preguntó uno, Tony negó.

-¿Anna?

-¿Bethany?

-¿Whitney?

-¿Emma?-Tony negó todas. Suspiró profundamente, suponía que era el momento de decir la verdad. Esas personas se habían vuelto una familia para él y no podía seguir ocultando la verdad.

-Nunca van a atinar-sentenció. Se puso nervioso dudando pero al final todo tenía que saberse, todos miraban expectantes-. No es una muchacha-. No miró a nadie, todos se miraban entre ellos dudando, Tony estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí si se lo pedían.

-¿Y?-preguntó Rhodey mientras terminaba su comida- ¿Es un rubio con buenos senos?-todos soltaron una carcajada tratando de bajar la tensión. Rhodey le sonrió a Tony, este lo miró sorprendido pero mostró una sonrisa.

-Supongo que si...-se encogió de hombros sonriendo-. Tiene una muy buena complexión-todos se burlaron de lo presumido que sonaba.

-¡Cuenta la historia, Tony!-gritó uno de lo del fondo, Tony se quedó sorprendido ante la petición. Todos corearon un "sí".

-¿Cómo te enamoró tu rubio amado?-preguntó Rhodey. Tony jamás había hablado de ello pero se animó.

-Yo tenía... como... 14 o 15 años cuando nos conocimos. Yo me fui a vivir al pueblo de Timely, donde él vivía. Recién había muerto mi madre de una enfermedad rara y mi padre quería nuevos aires. Tuve que hacerme cargo del negocio pues mi padre se la pasaba bebiendo todo el día. Un día él entró y como la imagen de un ángel, mi vida cambio cuando lo conocí. Al inicio nos hicimos buenos amigos, él practicaba rodeo y a mí me gustaba verlo. Él me ayudó a ambientarme al pueblo, tuvimos amigos en común y crecimos juntos metiéndonos en muchos problemas-Tony sonrió para sí, animado-. No tardó mucho en que me diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él y lo besé-todos corearon un "uuuh" como insinuando que ese sería Tony, este sintió pena-. Ese beso fue nuestra sentencia...-Tony guardó silencio tratando de no deprimirse, todos miraban expectantes queriendo saber lo demás.

-¿Y?-preguntó Rhodey- ¿Cómo es que te ha soportado todos estos años?-Tony sonrió y los miró haciendo drama a la historia.

-Después de ese beso, lo repetíamos de vez en cuando. Cuando mi padre dormía, su madre salía por agua en épocas de sequía o nos íbamos a ocultar a la llanura y estar juntos. Éramos unos mocosos descubriendo lo que queríamos pero sabíamos que todo eso que estábamos haciendo estaba mal. Era incorrecto... Así dudamos hasta que cumplimos 17... Él tenía menos tiempo pues estaba entrenando y haciendo exámenes para la milicia y ser militar como su padre quería. Nos veíamos de vez en cuando pero era difícil...-Tony suspiró rememorando la tragedia-. Esa noche nos fuimos lejos para estar juntos un rato, besarnos y... hablar. Saber que sería de nosotros en un futuro...Cuando volvimos, cualquier plan se fue al demonio. Mi padre...no sé que quería hacer pero estaba ebrio, eso es seguro. Abrió una caldera del taller e hizo explotar parte de este, la casa fue la más afectada. Su padre, que era sheriff en ese momento, trató de salvar al mío al ver que el incendio crecía. Cuando volvimos... los dos habían muerto.

Todos guardaron silencio, era un peso grande el que llevaba Tony y solo estaba comenzando. Dejaron que se recuperara un poco del mal trago, le dieron un poco más de licor, bajaron la tensión con unas bromas sobre otro asunto y Tony les dijo que quería continuar. Todos lo escucharon atentamente.

-Pasaron los meses de la tragedia, por suerte mi padre puso seguro al taller y pude reconstruirlo. Una carta marcó el destino de mi muchacho rubio. Fue aceptado por la milicia y tendría que irse en un mes. Yo sentía que perdí todo... mi padre... a Steve-todos corearon un "aaaah" al descubrir el nombre del muchacho, Tony rió ante esa idea tan bizarra de que contara su historia de amor con el sheriff-. La noche que él se fue... nosotros estuvimos juntos por primera vez.

-¿Y la tenía más grande que tú?-preguntó uno de ellos, todos rieron a la pregunta que parecía lo más lógico del mundo.

-Solo un poco-todos rieron ante la afirmación-. Pero... sabía que lo nuestro no iba a durar... Siempre que salen al ejército, regresan con dos cosas: un trabajo y una mujer. Temía mucho que eso pasara por eso no le prometí nada pero mi estupidez hizo esperarlo. Pude vender todo, irme y viajar pero quería quedarme a esperar por él. Fueron los años más horribles de mi vida...me sentía vacío y el alcohol fue mi único compañero. Entonces comencé una relación con alguien igual de vacío que yo. También perdió a su padre, su familia y lo que sea que nos unió ese tiempo, sentí que me complementaba pero... no dejaba de pensar en Steve. Pasaron los años... cinco para ser exactos y su madre fue a mi taller corriendo, me avisó que Steve iba a volver en tres meses. Sentí... sentí que mi corazón saldría de la emoción pero volvió como yo temía... Con una mujer-escuchó el coreo de todos "auuuw". Tony se rió al escucharlos-. Ella era perfecta para él. Rubia, hermosa, bien dotada, con educación y de clase alta. Steve se llevaría una vida de lujo. Ese fue el momento en que decidí que me iría del lugar... dejaría a Steve ser feliz y jamás nos volveríamos a ver. Justo la noche que decidí sería el día, Steve llegó pidiendo mi consuelo. Tenía dudas sobre el ejército, temía decepcionar a su madre y no sabía qué hacer. Hablamos toda la noche, se abrazó a mí y no me pude ir... Quería estar ahí con él para lo que me necesitara. Así pasaron dos años. Todas las veces que yo pensaba irme, él me buscaba por consuelo y yo no se lo negaba.

Tony meditó unos momentos, miró la fogata, las miradas esperando la continuación de la historia. Tomó aire y prosiguió.

-Ese año fue horrible. Hubo muchos descarrilamientos cercanos al pueblo, muchas personas murieron. Cuando se aviso que todo había sido solucionado, una sequía azotó el pueblo por lo que teníamos que ir por agua lejos. Yo no fui ese día por quedarme dormido en mi taller pero la noticia llegó pronto. La madre de Steve murió por un descarrilamiento de tren. Tenían que pasar por ahí para llegar al pueblo. Fue una tragedia. Yo pensaba ir con él pero...la persona con la que yo salía me traicionó, me robó mis experimentos y me golpeo mientras sus matones me sujetaban. Me defendí y pude quitarle gran parte de mis experimentos pero...se fue sin dejarme mucho. No tenía ánimos de nada, me encerré y justo ese día volvió a llover. Steve me fue a buscar, lo esperaba... lo que no esperaba es que me declarara su amor y que había terminado con su prometida porque no podía vivir sin mí.

Uno de los oyentes empezó a soltar unas lágrimas provocando las risas de todos.

-No sé qué me impulso pero acepté sus sentimientos. Sabía que estaba mal, que tenía que resistir y que se fuera de mí pero soy débil a sus ojos de cachorro y... caí. Me quedé con él. Steve le prometió a su madre que se iba a quedar en Timely y sería sheriff, como su padre. Tardó un tiempo pero lo logró, uno joven pero imponente. Muchos le tenían miedo... el sheriff Rogers.

Todos hicieron un ruido de sorpresa mientras lo miraban. Tony se extraño ante la sorpresa de muchos. Supuso que dijo algo que no era necesario.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

-La leyenda del sheriff Rogers viaja por el país.

-¿El hijo o el padre?

-Los dos... Qué pequeño es el mundo-Tony temió por un segundo, no sabía si tenía que seguir-. No te preocupes, nadie dirá nada. Estos son secretos de familia, ¿eh, muchachos?-todos se lo prometieron, Tony agradeció-. Continua, hombre. Queremos saber todo.

Tony tomó aire.

-Pasaron los años, me preocupe por la reputación de Steve. Los rumores de nosotros crecieron como el fuego. No quería que Steve fuese dañado por eso... Intenté irme una y otra vez pero parecía que él lo sabía, lo presentía y me detenía a tiempo. Nunca me dejó irme y, en parte, yo tampoco me quería alejar de él. Cuando cumplimos 26 años, un niño, con sus tíos ancianos, llegó huyendo de una enfermedad. Sus tíos no resistieron, él se quedó solo. En un momento de debilidad, decidí cuidarlo. Darle casa y procurarlo... Steve lo hizo conmigo. Lo criamos juntos y se está convirtiendo en un hombre...Eso me obligó a quedarme más pese a las dudas. Y cuando al fin decidí enfrentar mis sentimientos, decirle que me quería quedar con él y que lo amaba, porque jamás se lo había dicho, una cosa voladora me secuestra, me caigo a un río tras liberarme y soy arrastrado al otro lado del país lejos de él. Es como si el destino quisiera que estuviera lejos de él.

-O te está preparando para otra cosa-dijo Rhodey, Tony lo miró-. Todos tenemos una misión la vida, Tony. Seguramente el destino está preparándote para la tuya.

-Eso espero...-Tony los miró a todos que le sonreía-. Entonces... ¿no está mal que no quiera a una mujer?-todos se miraron. Rhodey tomó del hombro sonriéndole.

-Somos una banda compuesta de hombres blancos, indios, inmigrantes dirigidos por un hombre de color. ¿Crees que vamos a juzgarte ahora porque te enamoraste de un hombre?-el decirlo en voz alta era más impactante para Tony, pero agradecía tener en ellos un hogar.

-Y... ¿cuál es el siguiente paso, Rhodey?-este sonrió.

-Que conozcas a mi mujer.

Rhodey era un hombre interesante. Había logrado liberarse de varios patrones y se consiguió la admiración del ejército al salvarlo y tener buena estrategia. Ningún hombre negro lo había logrado pero consiguió un puesto honorario. Con sus hazañas, logró conquistar a la hija del sheriff del pueblo donde vivía, se escapó con ella y se establecieron en un pueblo a unos días de Timely pero Rhodey tuvo que irse. Muchos querían asesinarlo y para alejarla del peligro, se fue sin ella al otro lado del país.

Ahora regresaba a buscarla.

**...**

Tardaron 5 meses en llegar pero cuando Tony la conoció, entendió porque no lo juzgó en su momento. La muchacha era una mujer blanca de clase alta, o era de clase alta. El amor interracial no se veía bien pero a ellos no les importó y siguieron juntos. Ella lo esperaba, casi tres años de espera pero ahí estaba, ella, recibiéndolo con el beso más tierno que ha visto en su vida. Una esperanza se hizo en el corazón de Tony.

-Tony-dijó Rhodey acercándose con la muchacha rubia, él le sonrió-. Te presento a Carol, mi mujer-Tony le besó la mano mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Un gusto, cariño-dijo Tony con voz coqueta-.Espero nos llevemos bien.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hombre-le dio un codazo de juego a Rhodey-. Sé que es un dolor de cabeza.

-Ni lo digas, no deja de hablar de ti-Rhodey se sonrojó.

Tras una leve discusión entre los enamorados, Tony se alejó un poco para tomar aire y dejar sus ideas claras. Está a unos días de Timely. Pronto podría ver a Steve y lo que más anhelaba en el alma es encontrarse con él, que lo abrazara, lo besara y le dijera que estuvo esperando por él todo este tiempo. Que jamás lo dejó de amar y lo tomara en sus brazos como suele hacerlo.

Volvió al pueblo y todo comenzó. Una serie de ataques de las máquinas voladoras asesinó a muchos, se llevó a otros y causó gran caos en el pueblo. Carol estaba huyendo de una de esas cosas, Tony solo pudo reaccionar, empujarla, y ser capturado en su lugar. Trataron de ayudarlo pero era demasiado tarde, esa cosa lo llevó lejos a quién sabe dónde.

...

Tony despertó con pesadez. Cuando abrió los ojos notó una hilera de personas colgadas por los gachos en su pecho, notó que él llevaba uno igual y colgaba. Trato de moverse pero notó que todos miraban una luz, la miró pero quitó la vista inmediatamente al verse deslumbrado. No quiso seguir viendo, supuso que era lo que los mantenía ahí. Alcanzó el cuchillo que suele llevar en su bota, como le enseñaron, y se zafó del agarre tras romper los tornillos. Cayó de un saltó y se asomó por los pasillos, fue cuando vio una de esas cosas extrañas que parecían demonios.

Para su mala suerte, lo vieron y comenzaron a corretearlo. Tony corrió por todos los pasillos pero fue capturado y colocado en una camilla metálica. Lo amarraron con fuerza y lo dejaron unos minutos ahí, pudo notar lo que hacían con los otros. Los quemaban, los abrían y los examinaban, como un maldito experimento. Vio una de esas criaturas acercarse a él, colocó un grillete a su lado, en una mesita de herramientas. Tony observaba cada movimiento, la forma de la criatura, estaba aterrado.

Entonces la criatura tomó lo que parecía un palo de luz, lo acercó al costado de Tony clavándolo. El dolor fue insoportable, sentía que su piel por dentro se quemaba. Tony gritó, en un impulso sacó todas sus fuerzas y golpeo a la criatura, se levantó soltándose del agarre y sin dudarlo tomó el palo de luz, rajó un ojo de ese monstruo e iba a huir. Se tropezó al pararse haciendo que el grillete se adhiriera a su muñeca, no le prestó atención y salió corriendo.

...

Se escabulló por los pasillos, logró entrar a una habitación donde había miles de planos de las máquinas y el armamento. Tony se quedó petrificado de todos esos inventos. Una idea le llegó a la cabeza pero tuvo que salir al escuchar ruido cerca. Se adentró más, encontró una habitación enorme con las máquinas voladoras. Estaba impactado de la cantidad cuando escuchó un revolver a su espalda, volteó asustado cuando miró a la persona detrás.

-¿Víctor?-este sonrió complacido.

-Mira nada más... ¿Qué te trae por aquí, encanto?

-¿Tú estás con ellos?-Víctor afirmó.

-Sí y estoy emocionado. Tenías razón, hacer tratos con el diablo es muy reconfortante. Además, usaré por primera vez este aparatito-señaló el revólver. Tony se asustó-. ¿Sabes lo que hace? Borra la memoria y lo mejor, fue a partir de tus experimentos que esta arma salió bien. Te falta tecnología, Stark pero yo la tengo y ahora lo probaré.

Víctor disparó pero Tony solo fue rozado, sintió que su camisa se incendiaba y se la quitó para arrojársela a Víctor que seguía disparando. Logró salir de ese cuarto hacia un pasillo que no había explorado. Corrió como pudo mientras empezaba a pensar con mucho esfuerzo.

 _Si te borran la memoria tienes que recordar tres cosas importantes_ -escuchaba a Víctor hablándole y disparando-. _Sé que eres bueno en esto, Stark. Solo tienes que mantener en mente 3 cosas muy importantes. Uno, tienes que regresar a Timely a terminar la Mark I, o por lo menos lo esencial. Tú sabes qué es-_ esquivó un disparó mientras corría hacia la izquierda a otro pasillo- _, a Rhodey le vendría perfecto un arma así. ¡Oh! Recuerda eso, va dentro de lo primero. Segundo-_ lograba esquivar el disparo, encontró una especie de círculo metálico y lo tomó para cubrirse de los rayos-,  _la base de los monstruos está en la Roca del Diablo, justo en el punto donde el sol rojo se asoma-_ llegó a una pared quedando sin salida-.  _Tercero y el más importante, puedes ignorar las otras dos si es necesario..._ -Von Doom se colocó enfrente de él, el arma había cambiado a un rifle más grande y gordo, parecido a un cañón pequeño.

-Es tu fin, Stark. Olvídate de todo y sobre todo, olvídate de Rogers.

Tony se mostró molestó-  _protege a Steve sobre todo, protege a Steve._

Víctor disparó golpeando al círculo metálico que Tony usaba de protección, este chocó con fuerza en su cabeza mientras se desintegraba. El impulso lo hizo atravesar la pequeña ventana que tenía ese pasillo. Tony cayó a la vez que iba pasando una de esas máquinas voladoras, fue llevado en la parte de atrás. Sus botas resbalaron mientras parte de su pantalón parecía desintegrarse.

En un movimiento rápido, cayó de la máquina voladora. Cayó sobre un árbol hasta azotar con fuerza en el piso pegándose en la cabeza. Quedó inconsciente, solo vistiendo la ropa interior.

**...**

_For you will bend and tell me that you love me,_

__And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me!_ _

 

Sintió dos gotas de agua golpeando su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente cuando miró ese rostro lloroso y dos zafiros azules vidriosos por el llanto. Sonrió.

-Hola,  _Danny boy_...-Steve sonrió emocionado soltando unas lágrimas.

El rubio limpio sus mejillas húmedas mientras Tony se incorporaba con pesadez. Todo el mundo lo miraba, atento. Habían pasado solo unos minutos para ellos, él sintió que era toda una vida. Cerró los ojos acomodándose, suspiró y los miró a todos de nuevo.

-Sé lo que hay que hacer-sentenció Tony.    


	7. PARTE VII | FALLING IN LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño respiro antes de la locura D:

Tras explicar los movimientos que harían, lo que llevarían y entregarle cada uno una misión, todos decidieron descansar. Los indios los acompañarían para saber si pueden rescatar a su pueblo. Ellos tomaron los turnos de vigilancia para dejar descansar a quienes harían todo el trabajo mañana. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, a Tony le urgía estar a sola con Steve. Tenían que decirse cosas, explicar otras para poderse concentrar en la batalla.

...

Todo el campamento se había quedado en silencio, solo los que vigilaban estaban dando sus rondas. Steve y Tony, estaban dentro de esa carpa india, solos, sin decir nada. Uno alejado del otro. Tony sentía que muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora pero no sabía por dónde empezar aunque viendo a Steve, que estaba pacientemente esperando, suponía por donde tenía que ir. Suspiró profundamente para ver al rubio que alzó la vista al mismo tiempo

-¿Viste todo?-preguntó Tony inquieto, sin mirarlo. Steve afirmó.

-Eso creo...

-Ahora entiendes que no te dejé porque quisiera... Fue como si el destino quisiera alejarme de ti...

-Supongo que no estamos destinados a estar felices por largos periodos de tiempo-Tony negó.

-Eso parece.

-Lo que construías...

-Es nuestra solución. Mis propias armas destruirán esas armas-Steve se quedó pensante, Tony lo miró de reojo-. No volveré a salir con otro genio-dijo Tony refunfuñando, Steve lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-Jamás entendí porque te decidiste por ese imbécil. De todas las posibilidades mejores, ¿ese idiota te pareció algo bueno?-Tony lo miró sorprendido de lo que parecían un ataque de celos.

-Te lo dije... Solo pasó... yo no...

-No, Tony. Sabías que ese idiota siempre iba persiguiéndote, buscando tu compañía y en cuanto me doy la vuelta le haces ojitos.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?-Tony se acercó molestó a Steve que también lo miraba desafiante- Tú te fuiste sin prometer nada y volviste con una prometida. No me iba a quedar sentado esperándote.

-¿No? ¿Y por qué no te fuiste? Tuviste todo ese maldito tiempo para dejarlo todo y olvidarte de mi.

-¿Te molesta que no me haya ido?

-Me molesta que decidieras quedarte para dormir con el hijo de puta que me provocaba más celos en la vida y que esa noche que estuvimos juntos, por primera vez, solo repitieras que era una sola vez. Si me hubieras prometido que esperarías yo...

-¿Tú qué?-los ojos de ambos comenzaron a verse vidriosos por la amenaza de las lágrimas asomándose- ¿No te hubieras comprometido? Si tu madre aún viviera, ¿te hubieras quedado conmigo?

-Así no son las cosas...yo... ¿Por qué no escribiste en todo este tiempo? Esos dos años... ¡Una maldita carta!

-¡Oh, claro! Y te diría, "Hola, Rogers. ¿Qué crees? Unos objetos voladores me raptaron y caí en un río que me llevó al otro lado del país. Tardó dos años en regresar. Nos vemos. Con cariño, Tony".

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio... sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

-Quizá debí hacerlo...-volvió a decir Tony-. Quizá debí decirte que volvería, que deseaba que me esperaras como yo...-Steve se acercó a él quedando sus labios cerca. Lo sujeto de la cintura.

-¿Cómo tú qué?

-Como yo te espere esos años que te fuiste a la milicia-las lágrimas de Tony se asomaron-. ¿Por qué te comprometiste si me tenías a mí?

-No sé... tenía miedo...no quería fallar. Cuando salí del pueblo yo... era nadie a comparación. No me sentí listo para nadie, ni para ti. Todos conocían el nombre de los Stark, los grandes inventores y yo... solo era hijo del sheriff de un pueblucho abandonado. No sabía qué hacer...

-Eso nunca fue cierto... solo querías alejarte de mi.

-¡Si, lo quería! Quería olvidarme de ti en ese tiempo, que la distancia me borrara todo el estúpido amor que sentía por ti... Traté, lo intenté pero cuando volví, te vi de nuevo... Supe que todo eso que creí dejar atrás había vuelto solo con ver tus ojos. Esos malditos ojos que han sido mi sentencia.

-Eres un imbécil, Rogers. Me arrepiento totalmente de haberte besado cuando tenía 15 años...-Tony retrocedió saliendo del agarre de Steve, este lo siguió sin perder la distancia- Mi vida no sería un desastre ahora.

-Yo también odio el día en que te conocí-Tony se detuvo, Steve se colocó encima de él poniendo una rodilla en su entrepierna-, en el que caí ante los ojos más bonitos del oeste-la poca distancia era una tentación.

-Desearía no ser débil ante tu aroma.

-O tus gemidos...

-Tus labios...

-O tu cuello..

-O...

Un beso desesperado los unió, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras se abrazaban para perpetuar el beso. Recordando todo, ese día, hace dos años, Steve lo repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Tras estar juntos y al fin declararse todos sus sentimientos, Steve despertó solo en el catre de aquel taller. Buscó a Tony pero al no encontrar a su caballo, se asustó. Espero por 2 días a que Tony volviera pero al no ver resultado, salía constantemente a buscarlo pero todo fue en vano. No había rastro de él, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Estaba asustado y herido. Al fin lo había dejado.

Se separaron, Steve lo miraba con ternura. Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, abrazó a Steve del cuello para besarlo más. El rubio se acomodó entre las piernas del castaño. Tony se pegó más a Steve con sus piernas. Era una carpa algo amplia, les permitía estar acostados de forma recta pero sin mucho movimiento. Tony buscó la mano de Steve para dejarlo acariciar su cintura. Este hacía lo que Tony le pidiera mientras el beso lentamente se hacía más profundo.

Se sentaron para seguir viéndose de frente, se quitaron la camisa para mirar sus torsos desnudos. Steve se inclinó al pecho de Tony para comenzar a dar algunos besos y mordidas. Tony gemía en silencio al sentir las manos de Steve explorándolo, sus labios húmedos en su piel y la sensación de las hebras de su cabello rosando con su cuerpo. Se mordió los labios disfrutando la sensación.

**...**

Bucky respiraba agitado, miraba a Natasha mientras estaba recuperando el aliento en el hombro de esta. Natasha sonreía acariciando el cabello de Bucky mientras sentía el peso de este sobre ella. Bucky se levantó para acomodar su pantalón mientras Natasha se subía la parte superior vestido para cubrir sus senos descubiertos, luego bajó su vestido de la parte inferior para cubrir sus piernas. Bucky le dio una sonrisa tierna y se recostó de nuevo en ella mientras esta le besaba la frente. Permanecieron así unos minutos, sus respiraciones comenzaban a tranquilizarse. Bucky la abrazó de la cintura con fuerza, como si se le escapara de pronto.

-James...-susurró ella- Tengo algo que decirte-él se levantó algo asustado.

-¿Estás embarazada?-Natasha sonrió negando. Bucky sintió cierto alivio, él deseaba disfrutar de su recién matrimonio un poco más.

-No...Es... otra cosa que vi en esa base...

-¿Qué paso?

-No lo mencioné porque no estaba segura pero...Creo que Fisk está detrás de esto... Tal vez no de todo pero tiene algo que ver con esas cosas.

-¿Fisk? ¿Él te disparó?-Natasha negó.

-Fue alguien más, a él si no lo vi pero... Fisk apareció justo cuando el doctor Pym y yo nos fuimos en la "Avispa". Mientras más lo pienso más me convence de que sea él.

-Tenemos que decirle a Steve-Bucky se iba a levantar pero Natasha lo abrazó de la cintura.

-¿Es en serio, James? ¿Lo vas a ir a ver ahora que Tony recuperó su memoria y están los dos solos?-Bucky detuvo su ida y volvió a recostarse en los pechos de su esposa.

-Pero... Tenemos que decirle o algo. Ya sabes que Fisk...

-Lo sé... Mañana, si encontramos un momento, se lo diremos.

Bucky se quedó dormido mientras oía la suave respiración de Natasha. Ella se quedó pensando y temiendo por lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

**...**

-¿En serio, Henry? Todos están con sus parejas disfrutando la noche y tú me traes a rastras ¿para robar un caballo?-Pym la silencio al ver al guardia quedarse dormido.

-Esto vale la pena, Janet-la miró con seriedad, Janet bufó.

-Hasta Steve y Tony están disfrutando juntos-Pym la miró extrañado.

-¿Steve y Tony?-Janet sonrió para contener su risa.

-Eres muy disperso, Henry-este se quedó pensando unos segundos, eso explicaba muchas cosas pero despejó su pensamiento para volver a la misión.

Pym jaló a Janet de la mano, se acercaron silenciosamente a un caballo para desamarrarlo. Pym subió para ayudar a Janet a subir. Se alejaron del campamento al lugar que Pym tenía en mente. Janet seguía intrigada por las palabras de su esposo. Era una misión que solo ellos dos podían hacer, en especial para Janet. Pym sabía que todo sería un éxito si seguía su plan.

**...**

Llegaron al lugar que fueron encontrados por el grupo de Bucky, bajaron del caballo para dejarlo ir. Janet iba a reprocharle a Pym cuando este comenzó a caminar hacia unas piedras. Estaba curiosa cuando lo vio, una de esas máquinas que se llevó a Pym pero ahora estaba quieta, un poco chueca por el impacto. Se acercó a mirarla, si no estaba mal tenía la forma de una avispa, las alas eran las que permitían el vuelo y en el lomo había una especie de asiento con lo que parecían botones y palancas. Era impresionante.

-La avispa-dijo Pym viendo a Janet que estaba impresionada por el diseño del aparato.

-¿Esto es lo que te llevó?

-Sí y podemos usarlo para ayudar pero necesitamos tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Nos iremos en esto, si no estoy mal tiene una ruta grabada y puede volver a su base. Puedo lograr controlar las demás pero necesito tiempo y la tecnología de esa base.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Tony?

-Él confía en sus armas y yo en mi plan. No perjudicará a nadie, será mejor pero no me dejarían ir solo.

-¿Y yo que hago en esto?-Pym se encogió de hombros.

-No me dejarías ir solo y te gusta la aventura. Además, ese espacio para conducirlo es perfecto para ti... Sigo sin entender como esas cosas cabían ahí.

-Esto es muy arriesgado...-Pym la tomó de las mejillas para darle un beso profundo, ella lo aceptó. Se besaron hasta que Janet le faltó la respiración, Pym sonrió.

-¿Me acompañas?-Pym le ofreció su mano, ella lo miró con un puchero.

-Eso es bajo, Henry-este sonrió cuando ella le tomó la mano.

Janet se montó en el asiento, Pym detrás de ella, le explicó cómo funcionaba todo y la dejó arrancar. Pym se sujeto con fuerza de ella mientras Janet buscaba como estabilizarlo. Al lograrlo, entendió rápidamente como funcionaba y pudo avanzar con más velocidad. Pym oprimió un botón verde y este la ayudó a dirigir la "Avispa" a la base. El plan del doctor estaba en marcha.

**...**

-Wade... ¿Sigues despiesto?-preguntó Peter mirando la parte de la carpa mientras a un lado dormía un muchacho rubio. Wade se quejó adormilado.

-¿Qué ocurre  _baby boy_? ¿Quieres que te arrulle?

-¿No tienes miedo? Mañana... nosotros combatiremos esas cosas y...-sintió que una mano lo hacía voltear, miró hacia el muchacho rubio que estaba recostado bocabajo mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Yo te cuidaré,  _baby boy_ , nada te va a pasar-Peter lo contemplo, miró con determinación ese rostro, sus ojos y las cicatrices en la cara.

-¿Solo por qué el sheriff te lo encargó?

-No... ¿Por qué yo quiero hacerlo?-Peter lo miró serio.

-Yo te ayudaré con tu padre... Lo prometo- Wade sonrió mientras bajaba su mano para alcanzar la de Peter, la acercó a sus labios y lo beso haciendo sonrojar a Peter.

-Wade... yo...

El rubio lo tomó del cuello para jalarlo hacia él y hacer que sus labios se pegaran dándose un suave beso. No duró mucho por la sorpresa de Peter, el sonrojo se puso en toda su cara al mirar la risa complacida de Wade. Peter se volteo dándole la espalda tratando de recuperar su respiración. Wade sonrió lastimero y cerró los ojos para dormir cuando una suave sensación se acercó a su mano.

Abrió los ojos para ver los ojos de Peter frente a él, su mano fue sujetada con fuerza por el castaño. Sonrió de forma coqueta, Peter lentamente se acercó a él para darle un tierno beso. Se separó lo más rápido que pudo sin soltar la mano de Wade. Se miraron por unos minutos con una sonrisa en los labios. Se fueron quedando dormidos mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

**...**

Steve abrazó a cuello de Tony mientras lo penetraba más velocidad, Tony contenía sus gemidos en el hombro del rubio, lo abrazaba por la espalda. Tras la amenaza de culminar, Steve se detuvo sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda, Tony se mordía los labios conteniendo el jadeo. Steve lo miró, le acarició el rostro sintiendo cada parte como si llevara años sin verlo. Tony se aferraba más fuerte a la espalda de Steve, sintió sus movimientos de cadera de nuevo, ahora lentos, mientras el rubio le acariciaba el rostro. Sus labios se unieron de nuevo mientras la fricción de su miembro, con el abdomen de Steve, le hizo venirse, Steve no tardó mucho mientras sentía temblar ambos cuerpos.

No dijeron nada, se abrazaron con fuerza mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Se aferraron tan bien a ese cuerpo con el que compaginaban perfectamente. Temían que el destino les jugara sucio de nuevo y se volvieran a separar. Podían huir pero habían aceptado, al final, ese deber. Lo último que les quedaba era esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué ocurrira? D:


	8. PARTE VIII | NO TODAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy buena con las escenas de acción pero bueno... así aparecieron mientras escribía. Y aquí se va notar un poquito más la influencia de la película en mi historia

Llegaron a la base al medio día, lo más sigiloso posible. Steve, Tony y Wanda se escabullirían en la cueva que daba hacia la entrada del lugar mientras el resto los entretenía. Para ello, se organizarían una serie de explosiones, tanto cerca de la base como a las afueras, algo que obligue salir a la mayoría. El plan empezó, comenzaron las explosiones, una cercana a la base, otra a unos metros y la otra lo suficiente para hacerlos ir a revisar. Varias "avispas" salieron tras la segunda explosión, otros de los monstruos salieron para revisar la primera. El ataque, liderado por Bucky, empezó.

Bucky y Natasha estaban preparados para disparar con las armas que Natasha pudo robar, con esas sorprenderían a quienes no salieran en las "avispas". Entonces la compuerta se abrió, criaturas empezaron a salir para atacar. Con cuerdas y lazándolas lograban derribarlas, el matrimonio Barnes salió corriendo mientras disparaba a las que estaban sujetas o eran arrastradas por caballos. Los rayos que salían de las pistolas eran efectivos pero no eran suficientes para la cantidad de bestias que salieron. Tuvieron que empezar a usar las armas convencionales y los rifles.

...

_Tony le pidió a Rhodey un momento antes de partir a la pelea, se acercaron a su vagón para ofrecerle un arma algo extraña pero útil. Unos brazos metálicos pegados a una pechera de metal, se los colocaba como guantes y estos disparaban fuego con gran potencia y del pecho guardaba una especie de explosivos circulares, se les oprimía un botón y se arrojaban para hacer explotar al otro. Rhodey se sentía un caballero de los cuentos._

Al verlos acercarse en las "avispas", Rhodey comenzó a disparar. Los tanques en su espalda tenían cierto límite por lo que tendría que disparar de forma acertada. Justo cuando una fila se acercaba, mientras era conducido con un caballo, disparó con potencia y terminó incendiándolas, otras se estrellaron al sentir el suelo. Salieron libres de esa pero las sobrevivientes comenzaron a disparar.

Steve, Wanda y Tony entraron. Caminaron dentro con precaución pese a que todos estaban distraídos con los ataques fuera de la base metálica. Steve al frente liderando con un escudo circular, hecho por Tony, con una estrella pintada en el medio. La estrella tenía escrito "sheriff" como broma por parte de Tony. Además de apuntar con el arma que encontraron en la bolsa que llevaba la "avispa" que los llevó lejos de la caravana.

Wanda iba en medio, apuntando con el grillete. Tony iba detrás de Wanda, protegido la parte trasera con dos guantes de metal y una pechera muy peculiar. Uno de los guantes tenía una luz brillante en el centro de la palma de la mano proveniente del grillete, la otra tenía un botón donde la luz debía estar. La pechera se conectaba con unos alambres a los guantes con una luz en el pecho. También llevaba unas botas metálicas conectadas a la pechera.

Tony no pudo terminar el proyecto, el poco tiempo que tuvo apenas pudo hacer mejoras a lo que tenía en mente pero estaba seguro que estaba bien con solo eso. Confiaba en su plan y tendrían éxito. O eso era lo que más esperaba. Caminaron por los pasillos vacíos, llegaron donde estaban las demás personas secuestradas. Eran menos de las que Natasha había dicho. Steve notó que no solo era una habitación donde tenían a las personas, eran por lo menos 3 más.

Tony y Wanda utilizaron sus grilletes para soltar a las personas de las cadenas que los ataban a los ganchos. Cuando empezaron a despertar, los guiaron a una salida, Steve era el que los dirigía. Poco a poco fueron saliendo. Peter, Wade y uno de los indios se encargarían de llevar a las personas dentro del vagón al campamento. Muchos de sus amigos estaban muriendo en batalla, Tony necesitaba hacer algo para ayudar y sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

-Sera mejor separarnos-dijo Tony, Steve estaba asustado negando-. Necesito encontrar mis prototipos... Esto no terminará hasta que yo destruya esta base.

-Es arriesgado-Steve lo tomó de los antebrazos, Wanda los dejó un momento solos asegurándose de que las personas estaban saliendo y subiendo al vagón.

-No tengo opción, Steve... Yo...-Tony bajó la vista-. Si yo no le hubiera mostrado a von Doom mis inventos o mis ideas... esto no estaría pasando.

-No es tu culpa-Steve lo buscó con la mirada-. Iré si me necesitas pero tienes que prometerme que volverás-Tony sonrió levemente, afirmó-. Yo te voy a esperar-Tony lo miró- como tú me esperaste, como te he esperado todo este tiempo.

Tony afirmó con un fuerte semblante, Steve le sonrió determinado, lo soltó. Le pidió a Wanda regresar, ella iba a seguir a Tony, Steve vigilaría que nadie entrara. Tony acomodó sus armas, estaba preparado para lo que fuera que viniera, para enfrentarse a von Doom. Miró hacia su camino, temía pero tendría que enfrentar a sus demonios.

-Tony-lo llamó Steve, este volteo para que su mentón fuese atrapado por los dedos del rubio y le plantara un suave beso. Se separaron, Steve le besó la frente-. Te veo afuera-Tony afirmó.

-Cuídate,  _Danny boy_ -Steve sonrió.

Wanda y Tony se dirigieron hacia dentro de la base, Steve vigilaría para que nadie los sorprendiera por detrás.

...

Caminaron entre pasillos cerrados y habitaciones llenas de tecnología que parecía un cuento. Siguieron caminando cuando Wanda vio una extraña luz, Tony sintió que se iba y la siguió. La luz provenía de una esfera que parecía darle energía a todo, hasta a su propio grillete. Wanda miró su grillete, este se abrió y lo tomó para presionar ciertos puntos dentro del brazalete.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Tony sorprendido por lo que hacía Wanda, ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Creo que debí decírtelo antes-una luz roja apareció en los pies de Wanda, esta se elevaba recorriendo su cuerpo mientras el cuerpo de la muchacha parecía quemarse pero cuando la luz terminó de recorrerla, un fuego con forma de mujer apareció ante sus ojos. Tony retrocedió impactado-. Está soy yo...

-¿Y qué se supone que...?

-Si necesitaba tu ayuda pero para detenerlos. Ellos invadieron mi tierra, más allá de tu cielo y mataron a mi hermano. Ahora vengo a terminar con ellos.

-¿Y las personas que les ayudan a ellos...?

-Sus peones...-de nuevo apareció la luz para regresar a la forma de Wanda que Tony conocía-. Uso peones en mi tierra para destruirlos, usa ahora otros para destruir la tuya pero no los dejaré.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Subir a esa luz e incendiar todo aquí pero te daré tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?-Wanda miró el grillete presionándolo por última vez.

-30 minutos-Tony confirmó.

-Gracias por esto... por...

-No eres un monstruo, Tony. Tampoco esto fue tu culpa. Eres una mente impresionante en un mundo que juega sucio. No le quites al mundo tu genialidad pero no te dejes llevar y confía en Steve-Tony la miró curioso-. Aunque no lo creas, parece que ustedes están destinados a estar juntos en muchos universos.

-¿Universos?-ella afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Adiós, Tony-ella se encaminó hacia una escalerilla que daba a la luz.

-¡Nos vemos en otra vida, Wanda!

Tony siguió su camino, tenía poco tiempo para salir y necesitaba saber si todos sus inventos serían destruidos. Necesitaba encontrar el lugar donde vio los planos de las armas. Afuera ya había muchas bajas.

 

**_29 minutos_ **

Steve había noqueado a uno de los monstruos que amenazaba con seguir a Tony y a Wanda. Le cortó la cabeza con el escudo que Tony le diseño, era más impresionante de lo que pensaba. Cuando no vio nada en el lugar, se acercó a una habitación que estaba ahí sin dejar de mirar el pasillo por donde se fueron Tony y Wanda. Lo que vio le impresionó, era un arma bastante asombrosa. Steve la había visto en las visiones de Tony pero no era lo mismo. La tomó y se acercó a vigilar, pesaba más que el escudo pero podía cargarlo. Podrían matar a varias de esas cosas con esto.

Rhodey entró, bastante lastimado y solo con la pechera que le hizo Tony. Steve se asustó al verlo, se supone que nadie de ellos tenía que estar ahí.

-¡Steve!-gritó Rhodey tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Steve asustado por la sangre que manchaba su ropa y cuerpo.

-Te necesitamos afuera... la mitad... la mitad de la gente ha muerto. Nos están venciendo.

-No puedo irme...-Steve le entregó el arma grande que encontró, parecía un rifle pero bastante gordo, Rhodey lo tomó-. Solo dispara-dijo Steve a Rhodey, este afirmó y salió con el nuevo aparato. Steve estaba preocupado por los de afuera pero también por Tony.

Empezó a caminar hacia donde se fue.

 

**_25 minutos_ **

Peter y Wade entraron en el momento en que Steve se distrajo con el enorme rifle. Corrieron sigilosamente sin llamar su atención. Decidieron entrar cuando notaron que el padre de Wade no estaba entre los sobrevivientes. Como Peter lo prometió, entrarían y lo buscarían. El indio les prometió llevar a la gente al campamento para ponerlos a salvo. Peter tomó el arma que Tony le dejó, unos guantes metálicos, metió la llave en el orificio para esta y parecían encenderse. No sabía qué hacían pero lo descubrirían en el trayecto.

Corrieron hacia un pasillo diferente al que había ido Tony, subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo lleno de habitaciones. Estaban asustados de que algo fuese a pasar. Wade llevaba en mano el gran cuchillo de su padre y en la otra un machete. Era hábil con las armas punzocortantes. Peter estaba preparado para presionar los botones que estaban en medio de la palma de los guantes y saber qué hacían.

Abrieron una por una de las puertas para llevarse la peor impresión del mundo. Los experimentos que Natasha descubrió estaban ahí. Los cuerpos abiertos, las pieles que mostraban órganos aún respirando, personas incineradas, abiertas por la mitad a lo largo y a lo ancho. Todo un laboratorio. Wade no le permitió a Peter ver todas las habitaciones, era un matadero ahí. Entonces llegaron a la última, Wade iba a abrir temeroso, con nauseas cuando salió una de las bestias.

Un enfado indescriptible inundó a Wade, le enterró el cuchillo en el medio de la cabeza del monstruo, con el machete le rebajó una pata mientras era salpicado de lo que parecía un líquido azul que seguro era su sangre. Peter se asustó al ver a Wade con enojo al momento en que le cortó la cabeza de un tajo, con el machete, al monstruo. Peter estaba congelado. Wade respiraba de forma agitada.

-Wade...-susurró Peter, como si volviera a la realidad, Wade lo miró sorprendido, se miró asustado al ver al monstruo muerto y él manchado con lo que parecía sangre.

-Lo siento, Pete...-es lo único que pudo decir antes de apareciera otro monstruo tras de Peter.

Peter se sorprendió, Wade iba a atacarlo cuando Peter accionó sus guantes en la mano. De la muñeca salieron una especie de hilos electrificados, el monstruo fue achicharrado frente a sus ojos. Los hilos que salieron de Peter parecían una red que cubrió a todo el monstruo y soltaba humo con un olor a quemado. Peter y Wade estaban sorprendidos, Tony era un genio realmente y esa arma tan práctica era una prueba de su ingenio, sobre todo porque estaba electrificada.

 

**_20 minutos_ **

-¡Listo!-gritó Pym terminando de ajustar un tornillo en un círculo metálico en el que trabajó toda la noche, en ese cuarto, con la tecnología que Janet le ayudó a robar. Ella lo miró aliviada pues podía ver, desde ahí, como morían personas fuera.

-¿Qué te tomó tanto?

-No conozco esta tecnología... me costó entender los planos.

-¿Y ahora?

-Es tu turno.

Caminaron fuera de ahí, se acercaron a la habitación donde estaban todas las avispas estacionadas. Al parecer no habían hecho funcionar todas y los que vigilaban estaban fuera defendiendo la base. Era el momento perfecto pero solo una oportunidad. Janet empezó a caminar hacia la avispa que estaba hasta enfrente cuando Pym la detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Janet asustada, Pym le entregó el aparato.

-Solo hay una oportunidad, Janet. Y esto queda en ti...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hay una superficie circular en los controles del aparato, colocas la pieza ahí y la activas con el botón rojo. Todas las demás avistas te seguirán, dispararan cuando tú lo hagas y los salvarás a todos.

-¿Y tú que harás?

-Darte tiempo-Pym la empujó mientras tomaba una de las armas que robaron y disparó cinco veces al monstruo que se acercaba a ellos, fue certero y lo dejó tirado. Volteo a Janet-. Tengo que abrirte la puerta, la palanca está allá-señaló el otro lado de la enorme habitación-. Sales y los derrotas.

-Y volveré por ti-dijo segura, Pym suspiró como si fuese un escenario imposible.

-Preocúpate por salir viva tú-. Janet lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó profundamente, Pym le regresó el beso tomándola de la cintura y acariciando sus senos, ella sonrió traviesa mientras él le besaba la frente-. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

-Es una promesa, Henry-él le guiño el ojo.

-Ahora te toca ser la "Avispa"-ella sonrió y se fue corriendo para hacer lo que Pym le decía, él también corrió a su lugar.

Fueron unos minutos, unos monstruos aparecieron, Pym tomó un rifle y les disparó. Todas las armas de ahí soltaban un rayo pulverizante, para su suerte, Pym tenía buena puntería. Disparó hasta que Janet le dio la señal, bajó la palanca y las puertas metálicas se abrieron para dejar salir las avispas guiadas por Janet. Algunos de los monstruos trataba de subir a una pero caían tras el disparó certero de Pym.

 

**_15 minutos_ **

Tony registró todo, apenas quedaron algunos prototipos, seguramente Víctor lo sacó todo sintiendo la amenaza cuando Natasha y Pym escaparon. Los junto en un sitió y los destruyó con su guante que potenció el brazalete. Fueron calcinados, Tony respiró tranquilo. Quedaba poco tiempo y era momento de revisar que no quedara nadie para salir, un revolver cargándose sonó en su cabeza.

-Hola, muñeco... ¿Cuánto tiempo desde nuestra última vez?-Tony tragó, volteó y miró a su acompañante.

-Víctor... ¿Por qué?

-Vienes a destruir mi laboratorio.

-¿Por qué te uniste a esas cosas? ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? Los cuerpos en las habitaciones...

-¡Oh! ¿Los viste? ¿No es bello? Les dije que podrían experimentar con ellos todo lo que quisieran, muchas eran mis ideas. Es la ventaja de hablar de científico a científico.

-¿Esas cosas?

-Experimentan, Tony... pero necesitan gente que les ayude a traer conejillos de indias.

-¿Y eres feliz con todo esto? Con ser su esclavo...

-No, no lo soy. Yo les ayudo y ellos me ayudan-.Víctor disparó a un lado de Tony, este sintió que se le iba el aire, era un rayo muy parecido a sus recuerdos. No...no quería volver a olvidar.

-¿Por... qué?

-Porque los quería destruir...-Víctor cerró el puño mientras miraba a Tony con furia-... Porque tú y Rogers arruinaron mi vida-Tony lo miró extrañado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Mi padre siempre fue opacado por la fama de los Stark, en especial la de Howard Stark. Pese a que llevaba años en el negocio de armas como inventor, un mocoso impertinente le quitó su lugar en el mundo. Años y años de obediencia, lo desecharon a la basura como cualquier cosa. Al inicio pensó que sería temporal pero mientras Howard seguía creciendo como inventor, mi padre más era pisoteado e ignorado por sus inventos. Entonces tuvo que actuar... terminar con él...-los ojos de Tony se abrieron por sorpresa deduciendo la situación-. La idea de mi padre era que tu murieras con él, que no quedara rastro de un Stark pero no estabas, seguramente estabas follándote a Rogers, al maldito hijo de los Rogers-.Tony iba comprendiendo.

El padre de Steve era un dolor de cabeza para von Doom. Deteniéndolo en sus fallidos experimentos que nunca terminaban bien para las personas alrededor. Muchos de ellos eran inhumanos o desataban algo peor. Tony lo recuerda en las conversaciones de la mesa cuando él y su padre eran invitados por los Rogers para cenar. Howard trataba de animar a Joseph, decía que von Doom no era nada comparado con él.

-Mi padre mató a Howard-dijo Víctor mientras Tony sentía quedarse sin aliento-. Y a Joseph Rogers-.Víctor se rió burlándose-. ¿Quieres saber cómo? Una caldera mal puesta, el cuerpo ebrio de Howard y las llamas que advirtieron el incendio justo cuando un muchacho, bien pagado, llamó a Joseph para advertirle del incendio. Todo estaba planificado, solo una chispa lo terminaría y así fue. Mi padre dio el tiro de gracia al cuerpo de tu padre y al de Rogers cuando entró a rescatarlo. Luego la explosión solo sacó dos cuerpos calcinados.

Tony se quedó petrificado ante la confesión. Sentía odio, quería matar al hombre que tenía frente suyo.

-¿Y recuerdas a Sarah?-los ojos de Tony se abrieron asustados.  _No, la madre de Steve_ -. Pude haberla salvado, pude advertirle pero yo le dije por donde pasar. Yo la conduje por línea recta a su muerte. Quería ver a Rogers sufrir...y también tenía que terminar contigo. Yo supe lo suyo una noche que pase por la plaza del rodeo, se besaban descaradamente detrás de los establos. Encontré su debilidad y eras tú... Pero eras diferente... Más listo y centrado que tu padre... Te podía usar a mi favor pero para eso tenía que mostrarte mi lado débil, mi lado sensible como seguramente estabas acostumbrado. Matar a mi padre, que me comparaba contigo o con Rogers todo el tiempo, era la mejor opción. Caíste y te controle todo el tiempo para que me usaras de reemplazo y me hicieras conocer todas las ideas fantásticas de tu mente retorcida.

>> Las armas son una parte pero lo demás, el Mark I o las granadas, todas las cosas de guerra son impresionantes. Estabas destinado a ser mejor que tu padre, a ser un hombre rico y poderoso, destruirías y torturarías indios. Matarías a los enemigos de este país y te proclamarías el Santo de la Muerte. En tus manos correría la sangre de miles de personas y serías un dios pero tu estúpido amor a Steve siempre fue tu penitencia. Tu punto débil y me aproveche para ser yo todo lo que mi padre nunca pudo. Muchas de tus armas ya fueron compradas, estos seres fueron una enorme y gran ventaja sobre mí. Y al fin cumpliré el sueño de mi padre-Víctor apuntó el revólver a la frente de Tony-. Mataré al último de los Stark.

El gatillo iba a ser presionado, Tony cerró los ojos aceptando su muerte cuando un golpe seco sonó frente a él. Abrió los ojos y vio a Víctor tirado en el piso, Steve lo había noqueado con el escudo. Tony tembló y corrió a abrazar a Steve que apenas podría hacerlo por la pechera metálica. Steve lo tomó de la nuca para besarlo y limpiar las lágrimas que había derramado al escuchar la muerte de Sarah.

-No fue tu culpa-le recalcó Steve a Tony como si viera la culpa en sus ojos-. Él los mató, no tú...

Steve tomó a Tony para sacarlo del lugar, este se dejó llevar mientras recorrían todos los pasillos. Steve preguntó por Wanda en el camino, eso hizo reaccionar a Tony y se detuvo en seco.

-Tenemos que sacar a Víctor-Steve lo miró extrañado-. Wanda hará explotar todo, no podemos dejarlo sin que cumpla su castigo.

-Pues se irá al infierno directamente...

-Steve-Tony lo miró con seriedad-, tú eres el héroe aquí...

Steve suspiró, Tony siempre lo convence de hacer lo correcto, siempre es Tony quién lo dirige en la vida y esta no era la excepción. Por mucho que sufriera, por mucho que quisiera ver calcinado al asesino de su madre, no podría hacerlo de esa manera tan sucia. Él no era así y Tony lo sabía. Iban a regresar cuando una explosión derrumbó el pasillo por donde venían. Tony se asustó. Quizá el tiempo que prometió Wanda era menos. De nuevo otra explosión, una ventana en un pasillo los dejó observar. Janet manejaba las "avispas" y ella estaba buscando destruir el lugar, habían ganado afuera. Los monstruos estaban siendo derrotados.

-¡Nos vamos!-ordenó Steve tomando a Tony del guante metálico. Salieron corriendo.

 

**_5 minutos_ **

La cara de terror de Peter era indescriptible, Wade estaba congelado frente a él dándole la espalda. Temía acercarse, temía la reacción. Miró de nuevo el cuerpo que colgaba frente a ellos. Había sido demasiado tarde, ellos lo habían torturado clavándole miles de cuchillos y agujas para dejarlo agonizando colgado del pecho a su padre. Era el peor escenario, era el peor momento. Peter no sabía qué hacer.

Antes de que se le ocurriera algo, varios monstruos se acercaron a ellos. Peter estaba preparado para detenerlos pero fue arrojado con fuerza sin poder notar nada. Cuando pudo recuperarse vio la escena que le rompió el corazón. Wade estaba acuchillando uno a uno los monstruos que se acercaban, apenas le hacían un corte, este les contestaba rajando o degollando.

No supo cuantos eran pero ver las lágrimas de Wade mientras mataba uno a uno, de forma tan ágil y tan atroz, lo hizo temer. Ese no era el Wade que conocía, que le dio un beso inocente en una carpa. Era alguien más, alguien a quien temía. Una explosión lo hizo reaccionar. Alguien había disparado por fuera haciendo un hueco en la base dejando ver que estaban hasta arriba de la misma. Solo era necesario saltar para llegar a la parte superior de esa montaña rocosa.

Se acercó dubitativo a Wade, este estaba inmóvil, con el cuchillo y el machete en las manos, escurriendo el líquido azul que salía de esos monstruos. Parecía que su mirada estaba en otro lado, perdida. El dolor en su corazón era muy grande, un hueco en su estómago y en su pensamiento se hizo latente. De pronto, un calor lo abrazaba. Un calor que le traía toda la paz del mundo. Su mirada volvió a la realidad mientras su llanto comenzó a resonar, se volteó. Peter lo abrazó con fuerza.

Una explosión los sacó de su nube, esta venía del interior de la base. Wade lo tomó de la cintura para cargarlo y corrió hacia el hueco que había hecho la explosión anterior. Peter lo abrazó con fuerza del cuello mientras Wade saltaba alcanzando a llegar a la piedra. Casi caen pero Peter se soltó estabilizando su paso, se tomaron de las manos para seguir corriendo antes de que toda la base se derrumbara.

 

**_1 minuto_ **

Pym seguía corriendo hasta que vislumbró la salida, en ese momento chocó con algo metálico. Miró al lugar y vio a Tony y Steve que iban corriendo a la salida. No hubo tiempo de saludos, o quejas por abandonarlos antes de la misión, siguieron corriendo cuando escucharon la última explosión. Era necesario correr pues todo comenzaba a derrumbarse. Llegaron a la salida de la cueva que también estaba colapsando, siguieron corriendo hasta ver a sus compañeros sobrevivientes. Janet saludaba a Pym con entusiasmo bajando el vuelo. Todos siguieron corriendo para alejarse del lugar.

La base de metal explotó haciendo derrumbar todo alrededor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo digo en wattpad y lo digo aquí... Parece que me inspiré en el libro vaquero más que nada. xD


	9. PARTE IX | PIENSO EN TI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escuchen la canción de Shakira "Pienso en ti" del soundtrack de la película "Amor en los tiempos del cólera"
> 
> ¿Saben lo complicado que es escribir un duelo de pistolas? Bueno, para muchos no es complicado pero para mi si, en mi vida había escrito algo relacionado con vaqueros. En fin... Si, esto está por terminar.

_Cada día pienso en ti..._

_Pienso un poco más en ti..._

-¡De nuevo tú y tu estupidez!-gritó aquel hombre mientras lo amenazaba con golpearlo-. ¡Eres peor de inútil que tu madre!-le soltó un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso, su labio comenzó a sangrar-. ¡Lárgate de aquí! No quiero verte si no eres la mitad de bueno que el hijo del sheriff-Víctor lo miró con odio pero decidió salir con prisa.

Camino irritado mientras se limpiaba la sangre y contenía las lágrimas del coraje. Deseaba golpear a alguien, deseaba, con todas su ganas asesinar a alguien. Cualquier imbécil que se le apareciera en el camino. Y como si el destino se lo enviara, un asustado Bruce Banner apareció en su camino, chocando con él y temiendo por su vida mientras se disculpaba.

Lo estaba golpeando con ganas, realmente deseaba desquitar todo el odio a su padre con ese muchacho debilucho y que apenas podía entender que pasaba. Iba a soltar un siguiente golpe cuando una mano lo detuvo para empujarlo con fuerza. Volteo para quejarse con quien lo detenía... ¡Vaya! Para su mala suerte tenía que ser el bastardo de Steve Rogers. Iba a golpearlo a él pero Steve le soltó un puño en el estómago haciéndolo doblarse mientras caía al piso de rodillas.

-¿Estás bien, Bruce?-preguntó otra voz, con el dolor en su estómago, volteo.

Esos ojos grises lo miraban con enfado, como si la ira se inundara en ellos. Él estaba enamorado de esos ojos grises, lo más hermosos que había visto en su vida y solo llevaba unos meses ahí. Lamentablemente la persona a quien le pertenecían lo odiaba, realmente lo aborrecía como persona. Era normal, Víctor nunca fue un chico bueno, siempre hiriendo a quienes más amaba. A Tony le gustaban los chicos buenos, a Tony le gustaba Steve Rogers.

-¡No te quiero ver cerca de Bruce!-sentenció Tony para darle un puñetazo en la cara y tirarlo al suelo.

Lo vio irse, ayudaba a Bruce a mantenerse de pie mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa a Steve como si le agradeciera. Se rió al ver lo ridículo de esa escena mientras se torcía de dolor y soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas. El golpe de Tony dolía más que cualquiera que su padre le hubiera dado.

 

_Despedazo mi razón..._

_Se destruye algo de mí._

Lo suponía... o bueno, era evidente lo que pasaba entre ellos pero fue bastante chocante de lo que pudo soportar alguna vez. No sabía que tenía sentimientos tan fuertes por ese muchacho de ojos grises cuando lo vio en esa situación. Quería detenerlos pero no tenía el derecho, Tony ni siquiera le dedicaba una sonrisa amable y ese momento solo era de ellos dos.

Tras caminar a los establos, buscando qué hacer y ver si se encontraba con Tony, se encontró con una situación bastante incómoda. Tony y Steve se besaban tras uno de los establos. Trató de irse pero la curiosidad le ganó y fue cuando descubrió lo lejos que estaba de Tony Stark. El rubio miraba con devoción a Tony, le acariciaba la mejilla mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna. Lo peor de todo es que Tony le respondía, jugueteaba con sus manos, acariciaba sus labios y le regresaba, con deseo, el beso. Ellos tenían una conexión... como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro.

**...**

Esa noche, Víctor se embriagó como nunca en su vida. En sus lamentaciones, que apenas podía comprender alguien, Victor deseaba ser Steve. Ser digno de estar con Tony Stark y que Tony lo mirara con ese amor incondicional. Pero era solo un deseo estúpido pues Tony lo odiaba tanto por su comportamiento contra sus amigos como la enemistad entre sus padres. Víctor siempre fue la gran decepción y no tenía muchas ganas de contradecirlo. Si eso pensaban de él, así sería toda su vida.

Esa noche Víctor fue al pastizal donde suelen comer las vacas. No era un pastizal realmente abundante y estaba casi seco pero no tenía muchas ganas de estar cerca del pueblo. Se recostó tirándose en el piso y contempló las estrellas. Brillaban tanto y el cielo le parecía tan hermoso esa noche que no quiso pensar en nada ni en nadie más. Cerró los ojos tratando de verse como una mejor persona.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una voz conocida. Víctor abrió los ojos y observó una mirada gris viéndolo de forma curiosa.

-¿Tony?-se levantó para corroborarlo, Tony se mostró molesto.

-Tony solo me dicen mis amigos-eso lo hirió un poco, ni siquiera Tony lo consideraba algo cercano. Bajó la mirada tratando de no verse dolido.

-Lo siento-susurró mientras se limpiaba los ojos al tratar de recordar donde estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió Tony sentándose a un metro de él. Víctor no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros, no lo vio y solo contemplaba el paisaje nocturno y el tren que pasaba a lo lejos-. ¿Te encuentras bien?-Víctor lo miró extrañado. ¿Por qué diablos Tony Stark se preocuparía por él?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-Tony se encogió de hombros y también miró hacia lo lejos.

-Solo quería ser amable-dijo Tony.

Víctor se sentía pesado en su presencia. Poco digno de estar con él pero lo contemplaba de reojo, adorando esa silueta tan elegante y fina. Tony tenía una presencia diferente, como si no perteneciera a ese pueblo. Su presencia mostraba cierta arrogancia pero humildad a la vez. Tony jamás hacía menos a nadie por más inteligente y sorprendente que él fuera. Si lo hacía era solo como un juego, una broma pesada entre amigos. Pocos tenían el privilegio de ser sus amigos, y Víctor jamás sería parte de eso.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?-preguntó Víctor con cierto tono agresivo, notó el caballo de Tony amarrado a un árbol.

-Pensando...-fue lo único que Tony dijo, Víctor bufó irritado.

-¿Sobre Rogers y su amor secreto?-Víctor rió amargamente cuando sintió a Tony sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, al verlo notó un miedo en su mirada.

-¿Qué mierda sabes de nosotros?-Víctor sonrió como si dominara la situación.

-¿Qué más podría saber? Sus encuentros tras el establo, por ejemplo-los ojos de Tony se llenaron de miedo y las manos que lo sujetaban de la camisa temblaban.

Víctor podría usar esa información a su favor, manipular a Tony y tenerlo a su merced. Tony al fin sería suyo, podría disfrutar de esos besos y caricias que le dedica a Steve. Al fin Tony lo conocería, podría enseñarle que es una buena persona y quizá se enamoré de él como lo está de Steve. Pero Víctor no cae tan bajo como su padre... jamás.

Se quitó del agarre de Tony y se levantó. Tony estaba realmente asustado y temiendo cualquiera de sus palabras. Víctor solo escupió a un lado y se dio la vuelta para regresar al pueblo.

-No diré nada, Stark. ¡A mí me importa una mierda lo que hagan con sus traseros!

-¡Víctor!-este se detuvo, su corazón brincó de alegría al escuchar su nombre siendo nombrado por esos labios que tanto deseaba. Volteo lentamente y miró a Tony decidido, con mirada seria pero que mostró cierta pena-. Por favor...por lo que más quieras, no digas nada... no quiero que Steve se vea afectado con todo esto-. Víctor lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. Haré lo que sea...

Lo tenía en tan malos términos... Para las personas Víctor era igual o peor que su padre. Volvió a girar sobre sus talones ignorando a Tony.

-Ya te dije que no importa. ¡Deja de joderme!

Víctor quería cambiar la idea que Tony tenía de él.

**...**

_Cada día pienso en ti..._

_Pienso un poco más en ti..._

La primera vez que tuvo a Tony en su cama fue como un sueño. Tony lo abrazaba jadeante, suplicando más de él. Víctor estaba fascinado con ese cuerpo, con el que había fantaseado tantas veces, con el que había deseado estar, aunque sea, una sola vez. Gemía en sus brazos, suplicaba por atención y Víctor estaba dispuesto a dársela. Era lo que más quería en ese mundo.

La forma en la que llegaron a eso fue un poco curiosa. Tras el incidente en el pastizal, Tony trató de acercarse Víctor. En primera, porque se quería asegurar de que no diría nada sobre lo que Tony y Steve hacían. Eso no le agradaba a Víctor, se lo trataba de quitar de encima diciendo que no lo diría nada pero Tony parecía no creerle. No sabía cómo comportarse con Tony y que lo acosara constantemente era algo que no sabía cómo controlar. Con el tiempo, se dio por vencido y dejaba que Tony se acercara a su laboratorio improvisado dentro de su casa.

Doom estudiaba en su casa, buscaba hacerse de buen nombre, a diferencia de su padre. También le gustaba experimentar y hacer proyectos con armas o cualquier cosa que encontrara interesante. Tony lo descubrió y se empezó a acercar a él con curiosidad. A veces discutían sobre lo que Víctor estaba haciendo mal, a Víctor no le gustaba que lo contradijeran pero aceptaba la opinión de Tony. Tal vez solo porque le gustaba y ya. Aún así, fue la mejor forma de acercarse a él.

Pasaron los años, el tiempo. Aunque sus charlas eran cortas y siempre tenían que ver con algún descubrimiento, el tiempo con Tony era el más preciado para Víctor. No rogaba por mucho y tampoco quería más. Era feliz aunque al final Tony decidiera irse con Steve y solo con Steve, Tony fuese feliz. Y todo eso se fue al demonio cuando la muerte de Howard ocurrió.

Todos llegaron al lugar que estaba quemándose casi por completo. Él trató de ayudar a apagar el incendio. No había mucha agua pero trataron de sacar la posible del pozo. Era una situación espantosa, Sarah Rogers suplicaba por ayuda y Víctor no veía ni a Steve ni a Tony. Seguramente ambos estarían juntos y adivinó. Cuando las llamas cesaron, la lluvia comenzó a caer como gran ironía y se anunciaron solo dos cuerpos calcinados: el de Howard Stark y el del sheriff, Joseph Rogers. 

Tony y Steve llegaron. 

Víctor les explicó lo ocurrido, lo único que hizo Tony fue tomar con fuerza la mano de Steve que estaba destrozado ante la noticia y veía a su madre desmayada.

Esos meses siguientes fueron tristes para el pueblo. El funeral fue el más desgarrador, Tony ni se inmutó pero tampoco deseaba hablar con nadie. Steve lo recibió en su casa mientras arreglaban su taller. Más allá de despedir a Steve, cuando se iba a uno de esos exámenes para la milicia, Tony no salía de la casa de los Rogers. Todos sus amigos lo visitaban, Víctor ni siquiera se acercó. No tenía chiste, tampoco era como si ellos fueran grandes amigos.

Un día, mientras Víctor estaba sentado y concentrado en sus cosas, un toquido lo casó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la puerta, que estaba abierta, y vio recargado a Tony con sus manos en los bolsillos. Víctor sintió que le faltaba aire, se acomodó la garganta y le indicó que pasara. Siguió revisando sus escritos sin prestar mucha atención mientras veía a Tony acercarse y recargarse en la pared a un lado de su escritorio. Víctor lo miró, tenía los ojos rojos y un rostro demacrado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Stark?-preguntó Víctor con indiferencia fingiendo revisar sus proyectos.

-Todos mis amigos fueron a verme...pero tú jamás apareciste-Víctor levantó una ceja mientras lo veía. Volvió a su trabajo.

-No he tenido tiempo.

-Gracias-Víctor lo miró-. Sarah me contó sobre lo que hiciste para ayudarlos, usaste uno de tus proyectos para acarrear agua más rápido y salvarlos. Realmente te lo agradezco.

-No fue suficiente.

-Pero lo hiciste... -Víctor se encogió de hombros.

-Solo quería probar si funcionaba...-Víctor se sorprendió al ver, por primera vez, una sonrisa amable en el rostro de Tony dirigida a él. Se sintió perturbado y lo ignoró sin ganas de hacerlo.

-Tu amiga Giuliette...-empezó Víctor- te ha estado buscando. Quiere saber cuando la visitarás-Tony volvió a un semblante serio, suspiró y se dispuso a irse.

-Dile que me deje en paz... Steve no quiere que me acerque a ella y yo tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Víctor no dijo nada, Tony iba a salir cuando vio una botella de ron en un mueble de Víctor. Lo contemplo por unos segundos.

-Puedes tomar-dijo Víctor volviendo a trabajar.

Escuchó a Tony servirse, miró hacia ese hombre. Los labios de Tony se acercaron al vaso con ron, empezó a beberlo con urgencia, como si buscara llenar un vacío con el alcohol. Víctor disfrutó de la vista, ver a Tony mover esa manzana de Adán tan lentamente, mientras engullía el líquido, le trajo ciertas fantasías. Suspiró profundo cuando Tony terminó de beber y limpiaba sus labios.

-Steve no deja que me acerque a la bebida-dijo al dejar el vaso y la botella.

-¿Qué es tu mamá o algo por el estilo?-Tony soltó una suave risa mientras volvía a meter sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-Solo se preocupa-Víctor no dijo nada y lo miró por unos segundos contemplando toda su figura-. Están empezado a arreglar mi taller...

-Sí, lo he visto.

-En unos meses estaré de nuevo ahí. Me gustaría que fueras a saludar, aunque sea.

-¿Por qué?-Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta hablar contigo-Víctor lo contemplo, Tony se sintió nervioso-. Nos vemos, Víctor.

-Adiós, Stark.

-Tony-dijo este volteando de nuevo, Víctor lo miró sorprendido-. Dime Tony.

Víctor no dijo nada, volvió a su trabajo mientras escuchaba salir a Tony y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Cuando al fin se sintió solo no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas y sonreír como si fuera un idiota. Había empezado a ser alguien importante para Tony y su corazón estaba llenándose de felicidad.

**...**

 

Esta felicidad no le duró demasiado. Los meses seguidos a la partida de Steve, Tony se la pasaba encerrado en el taller sin dejar entrar a nadie. A veces, dejaba entrar a Banner pero a este igual le costaba hacerlo. Cuando Víctor iba decidido a visitarlo, lo escuchó de boca de su padre mientras estaba ebrio. Werner von Doom había sido el aquel que provocó la muerte del padre de Tony y la del sheriff. Sintió que todo se derrumbaba, que en cuanto Tony lo supiera lo odiaría pensando que lo engañó. Entonces hizo lo que hacía mejor, deshacerse de sus problemas.

Nadie sospecharía. Una salida nocturna a caballo, mientras bebe el mejor licor de la zona, una serpiente y una roca que lo mataría al instante. Todo fue como lo planeo, como debía ser. Cuando volvió a ver a su padre, fue en ese ataúd negro, tan pálido y frío. Ese día descubrió que algo oscuro de ese hombre se le había heredado. Estaba tan feliz de esa muerte que podría brincar y correr por todos lados pues se había despojado el mayor peso en su vida. Ahora todo sería como él querría.

Pero tenía que fingir, tenía que demostrar su sufrimiento al mundo. Llorar por su amado padre, dedicarle un discurso lastimero y sentimental que hiciera llorar a todos para ganarse su lastima. Lloraba desolado en una silla, sufría esa lamentable partida cuando un calor lo sacó de toda su remedo de tragedia. Miró a quien lo abrazaba tan fervientemente y vio a aquellos ojos grises sintiendo compasión por él.

Como si de un pequeño y mísero rastro de su ser sacara el poco amor que alguna vez tuvo hacia su padre, sitió que el mundo se caía, el pecho dolía y lo único que le venía a la mente era llorar. Pero llorar de verdad, como si toda su miseria llegara de golpe. Comenzó a sufrir, a sentirse culpable y abrazarse, con más fuerza, al hombre de traje negro y manos rasposas que lo consolaba pues sabía de ese dolor, de ese sufrimiento y ambos estaban vacíos por dentro.

...

Tras el funeral, en la sala de Víctor, Tony bebía un vaso de ron. Se habían terminado dos botellas y seguían bebiendo. Víctor pensó que era el alcohol pero no le importó realmente. Tony lo empezó a besar como si lo consolara, luego empezó a buscar sus caricias como buscando que Víctor lo consolara a él. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, él y Tony estaban en su habitación, retozando de placer y besándose de vez en cuando como si lo anhelaran.

Víctor no lo pensó, ni quiso hacerlo. Fue egoísta y quiso repartir, en el cuerpo de Tony, todo el amor que le tenía. Lo penetraba deseoso, excitado de escuchar esos gemidos provocados por él. Probaba esa piel canela que sabía a azúcar, tan dulce, tan ansiada. Sentir las manos callosas de Tony en su piel era tan satisfactorio, le excitaba, lo animaba a amarlo con más desesperación y hacerlo consumir en deseo.

Lo trató con amor, con ternura. Víctor susurró su nombre y lo hizo salir de su sueño. Tony lo miró asustado, al inicio Víctor no lo comprendió pero cuando notó salir las lágrimas de decepción de sus ojos lo entendió. Tony no pensaba en Víctor, no de esa forma. Jamás lo hizo. Para Tony solo existía un hombre en su vida y se había ido sin él. Tony lo abrazó pidiéndole disculpas mientras lloraba el nombre de Steve. Le rompió el corazón y todas sus ilusiones.

Cuando lo dejó dormido, mientras fumaba un puro, empezó a pensar claramente. Tony se levantaría pidiéndole disculpas, le diría que no pasará de nuevo y que solo fue una cosa de una vez. Sería cuando Víctor se comportaría como solo él sabe hacerlo. Lo dejaría ir para después manipularlo vilmente, haría que Tony sintiera lástima por él y lo buscara, aceptara volver a estar con él y empezaría a hacer la mente de Tony a su antojo. ¿De todos modos siempre fue así, no? Es el Víctor que Tony siempre conoció.

...

_Cada vez que sale el sol..._

_Busco en algo el valor para continuar así._

_Amanece y pienso en ti._

El rubio lo miraba asustado, sorprendido mientras Víctor lo miraba con odio, mientras derramaba lágrimas. Steve trató de calmarlo cuando recibió otro golpe en la otra mejilla. Cayó al suelo sin deseos de pelear. Víctor estaba furioso, Víctor deseaba realmente matarlo. Iba a dar otro golpe cuando Steve lo detuvo, le regresó el golpe y con gran fuerza lo tiró. Steve no lo golpeo de nuevo, no tenía intensiones de hacerlo. Víctor escupió sangre mientras lo miraba con odio.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-le gritó al rubio mientras limpiaba su boca.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-preguntó Steve sintiendo la herida en su boca.

-Siempre creí que lo merecías, que eras el indicado para él pero ahora veo que eres igual que todos. ¡Un idiota! Lo dejas ir tan fácilmente por una niña rica...-Víctor empezó a llorar frente a un Steve desconcertado-. Dejé que Tony te siguiera amando para que cuando volvieras pudieran estar juntos de nuevo pero lo arruinaste todo. ¡Eres el mayor estúpido que conozco!

Steve asimilaba cada una de sus palabras. Víctor se levantó. Arregló su traje, ya sucio por la sangre, la tierra y el alcohol. Se sacudió la tierra y volvió a su postura arrogante. Se acercó a Steve con el ceño fruncido.

-Si te vuelves a acercar a Tony, te mato.

Fue su única advertencia. Se fue, algo tambaleante por el alcohol. Solo pudo llorar al sentir el dolor de Tony. Esa noche, en el cuarto de Víctor, Tony lloraba mientras tenían sexo. Sabía que Tony sufría por Steve, por su prometida y aunque muchas veces buscó consolarlo, Tony no se dejaba y solo quería terminar para seguir llorando. Steve no lo había esperado y estaba dispuesto a olvidar a Tony para casarse con alguien e irse del pueblo. Tony también lo haría y se iría del pueblo en cuanto pasase la boda para olvidarse de todos en Timely.

Por eso Víctor odiaba a Steve, era el único que podía hacer que Tony estuviera así. Pudo tener a Tony en la palma de su mano pero en cuanto volvió el rubio, Tony volvía a sonreír. A sentirse con vida aunque la futura boda lo estuviera matando por dentro. Desde ese día dejó en paz a Tony para volver a su plan inicial y salir de ese estúpido romance.

**...**

-Sabes que es un buen trato, Doom. No irás a negarte ¿o sí?-dijo el hombre calvo que saboreaba su corte de carne. Víctor lo veía atentamente mientras eran acosados por la mirada indiscreta de la prometida de Barnes. Víctor soltó el humo de su puro.

-¿Y cómo planeas que funcione? La tecnología que yo tengo no es...-Fisk le hizo una señal para que se detuviera de hablar, se limpio la boca tras terminar de masticar y lo miró atentamente mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-Eso ya lo tengo solucionado. Te presentaré unos amigos y ellos te darán todo lo que necesites. Solo tienes que prometerme que harás lo que te pedí.

-Así lo acordamos ¿no?- Fisk sonrió mientras sorbía de la copa de vino, disfrutó el trago para volver a su corte de carne que saborea mientras Víctor lo veía y fumaba su puro.

-Y dime... ¿ya conseguiste los prototipos?

-No pero no será difícil. Stark ha estado distraído últimamente, solo será cuestión de tomarlos.

-Eso espero... No quiero que ese asunto salga mal. Me alegra que te hayas alejado de la influencia de ese marica. Sigo sin entender como la gente sigue alabando las acciones de un hombre que debería estar en un manicomio.

-Déjalo, Fisk. Si eso pasara no tendríamos nada. Su intelecto es por lo que sigue en el pueblo.

-Supongo que si... Es lo único bueno que dejó el inútil de Howard. Ni siquiera un hijo decente pudo criar.

Víctor deseaba tanto clavarle el cuchillo en la garganta o verlo morir atragantándose con su corte de carne. Cada palabra que decía contra Tony agregaba más odio a su "colega" pero tampoco importaba ahora. Tony se había olvidado de él, volvía a encontrarse con Steve y Víctor volvía a ese hombre que Tony siempre creyó. Un maldito manipulador que desperdiciaba su inteligencia en el alcohol y en las armas.

En el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Víctor manipulo a Tony para crear prototipos de armas bastante desarrolladas. La guerra con los indios exigía mejores armas. Víctor tenía grandes ideas pero Tony podría ser una mente aún más retorcida si se le dejaba. A Víctor le fascinaba ese pensamiento de Tony, ese lado malvado que nadie conocía más que él. Lamentablemente siempre desechaba sus prototipos pues temía lo que podría ocurrir si se usaban para malas cosas. Aun así nunca dejó de crear.

**...**

Víctor vio que Tony se había despertado, se sorprendió al verlo pues hace mucho que no iba a su taller. Víctor actuó inocente, compartió algunas palabras que Tony no entendió. Entonces le soltó la noticia, la madre de Steve había muerto en un descarrilamiento de tren. Tony palideció, iba ir a buscar a Steve cuando Víctor lo detuvo. Lo sometió mientras sus hombres tomaban algunos de sus prototipos. Tony lo veía sorprendido, Víctor lo golpeo en el rostro, ese bello rostro que tanto amaban.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Tony mientras los dejaban solos.

-Siempre he sido así... ¿no crees? Solo te use para esto.

-¿En serio?-lo miró Tony con cierto enfado- ¿Ni siquiera las veces que me susurrabas lo mucho que me querías fueron verdad?-Víctor no se quiso inmutar y solo se encogió de hombros.

-Solo eres un marica que sabe usar bien a los hombres-Tony enfureció y le dio un golpe a Víctor.

Lo noqueo tirándolo al piso, Tony corrió hacia donde estaban los hombres de Víctor llevándose sus cosas. Con un movimiento que Steve le había enseñado, los tiro lo suficiente para tomar algo de sus prototipos y salir corriendo. Se ocultó en casa de Janet quien no dejó, por nada del mundo, que se acercaran a Tony. Y nadie en el mundo se iba a enfrentar a Janet, Víctor lo dejó ir. Ahora Tony lo odiaba y eso estaba bien. Así siempre debió ser, ¿no? Al fin de cuenta, ese era el verdadero Víctor.

:::::::::

El aire de la explosión llegó hasta ellos, Tony cayó al piso por el peso de la armadura, Steve fue jalado con él. Los demás observaron la luz abrazadora. Tony y Steve voltearon a ver y fue como si sus corazones se calmaran, como si su alma al fin pudiera descansar. Tony se quitó los guantes y la armadura, las botas, que no usó, también. Se sentía ligero, miró a Steve, este le sonreí amablemente, Tony le devolvió la sonrisa. Todo había terminado.

Entonces, un zumbido resonó cerca, todos miraron al cielo. Una "avispa" se acercaba a ellos. Una luz fue disparada hacia ellos, iba a golpear a Natasha pero fue empujada por Bucky. Lo hirió haciéndolo desangrar del brazo. Todos estaban alerta cuando un gancho se asomó, tomó a Tony. Este trató de detenerse aferrándose a Steve. El rubio no lo soltó, se abrazó por completo a él y fueron llevados lejos mientras Bucky se desangraba.

...

La cadena se iba elevando, de pronto la avispa hizo un aterrizaje forzoso haciéndolos caer. Steve puso su cuerpo para caer primero antes que Tony, eso le raspó el costado, Tony buscaba liberarse. Steve fue jalado hacia la persona que conducía la avispa. Víctor había sobrevivido a la explosión. Lo llevó lejos de la nave para hincarlo con fuerza. Víctor apuntó a la cabeza de Steve con la intensión de disparar.

-¡Alto, Víctor!-gritó Tony buscando como liberarse pero no podía, el gancho se aferraba a él algo torcido.

-¡Es tiempo de terminar con ustedes!-gritó Víctor.

-Entonces te reto-dijo Steve sin mostrar angustia a la pistola que le apuntaba a la cabeza-. Un duelo, Víctor. Como un hombre honorable.

-¡No, Steve!-gritó Tony sin encontrar la forma de salir del agarre.

-Te puedo matar ahora y evitar toda la ceremonia inútil-dijo Víctor, Steve lo siguió viendo con seriedad.

-Entonces hazlo-Víctor dudó, odiaba tanto esa mirada de Steve que lo retaba. Siempre era la misma y deseaba liquidarla-. O demuéstrame que eres un hombre... Demuéstrame porque Tony te hubiera elegido a ti-.Víctor abrió los ojos, estaba furioso pero bajó el arma.

-Bien... Toma tu arma, Rogers... Esto se hará entre hombres.

Tony golpeaba con sus botas normales la cadena, odió sobremanera el momento en que se quitó los guantes o las botas de metal. Jaloneaba la cadena o buscaba una piedra para quitarse el gancho. Quería evitar ese enfrentamiento, quería ponerse en medio y detenerlo pero ninguno de esos hombres estaba dispuesto a detenerse. El reto había sido puesto y nada en el mundo lo detendría.

 

_Y rezumban mis oídos..._

_El tic-tac de los relojes._

_Y sigo pensando en ti._

Se colocaron frente el uno contra el otro. Caminaron hacia atrás una distancia prudente, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Había muchas cosas que discutir, que dejar en claro pero eso se haría si sobrevivían. Solo un disparo, con esas armas de rayo. Un disparo sería el fin del otro. Las miradas eran fijas e intensas.

El soplido del viento se asomaba por sus pies, el momento podría ser cualquiera pero estaban atentos al movimiento de su oponente. Solo el más rápido sobrevive. Víctor y Steve siempre habían competido en rapidez. Siempre uno a uno, eran siempre adversarios. Víctor siempre buscaba ser mejor que Steve, que sin esfuerzo demostraba ser el mejor en todo. Aún en cómo tratar a Tony.

Colocaron sus manos a un centímetro de sus armas para disparar, los ceños estaban fruncidos y el ambiente se sentía pesado. Las respiraciones eran agitadas, el tiempo se hacía más y más lento mientras se seguían mirando con seriedad. Sus manos se movían para prepararse, esperando el mejor momento para matar al otro.

Tony se desesperó hasta que sintió un raspor dentro de su bota, entonces recordó el cuchillo que guarda ahí como Rhodey le enseño. Se descalzó para encontrarlo, quitó la funda y empezó a destornillar el gancho. Era complicado, sus nervios no le permitían pensar o moverse. Temía mucho que Steve muriera, Víctor y él siempre han sido los mejores disparando aunque Rogers es más rápido pero... Cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Víctor contemplaba a Steve. Ambos hombres siempre habían sido enemigos, o así siempre lo vieron, por lo menos para Doom. Siempre pensando que Steve lo miraba hacia abajo, como si siempre fuera menos que un Rogers. Víctor odiaba todas las convicciones de Steve, toda esa moralidad y esa decencia que todo mundo alababa. Odiaba que Steve fuera tan perfecto que hasta Tony hubiera caído por él. Si tan solo Tony lo hubiera visto a él en vez de Steve ¿Las cosas serían diferentes? ¿Quién defendiera su amor sería Víctor?

La desesperación por salir del agarre del gancho le daba la respuesta. Por mil personas que aparecieran antes en su vida, Tony solo podría ver a Steve. A Víctor siempre le importo la reputación, el qué dirán de las personas. Siempre actuando perfectamente y haciendo el feo a Tony. Víctor no merecía a Tony, era un cobarde. Lo sabía perfectamente. Era igual que Steve en ese sentido... o eso suponía. Hasta que los rumores de que Steve dejó a su prometida por Tony le llegaron. Era sheriff de ese pueblucho olvidado por Dios y aún así no le importaba. Cuando llegaban con información, un comentario de ese tipo sonaba. A Steve no le importaba el rumor de las personas como a Víctor si le importó alguna vez.

Hubo un tiempo en que Tony se encariño de verdad con él. Lo trataba con amor, lo besaba, lo abrazaba y sentía que podría ser feliz. Entonces los rumores resonaron en el pueblo sobre él y Tony. Víctor los cayó saliendo con varias mujeres y metiéndose en problemas con mujeres casadas. Tony se fue herido pues estaba sintiendo algo más por Víctor. Este le dejó en claro que no quería ese tipo de cosa, era impuro, asqueroso y no estaba bien para su imagen. Tony lo aceptó y dejaba que Víctor hiciera lo que quisiera. Víctor nunca lo mereció... No si el sheriff era el primero en salir a proclamar su amor. A Steve no le importaba nada más que Tony.

La mirada azul de Steve observaba con atención esa mirada marrón oscurecida llena de odio, de deseos de venganza y aniquilar a Rogers como si lo saboreara. Siempre mejor que todos, siempre el muchacho perfecto. Rogers era tan perfecto y tan buena persona que había ganado los sentimientos de Tony. Solo unas palabras cruzaron la primera vez que se conocieron y supo que sería un gran rival. Sobre todo por ese amor secreto que Tony tenía hacia él.

Fueron los segundos más lentos de su vida. Tony miró atento el desfunde de las pistolas, ambos hombres dirigían su pistola al oponente, Tony sentía que el alma se le iba. Fueron solo segundos.

Sonaron dos disparos.

El corazón de Tony se detuvo tratando de adivinar quién había disparado a quién y dónde. Ambos hombres se quedaron estáticos en la misma posición del disparo. Entonces, Steve se arrodilló mientras se quejaba.

¡Al demonio la maldita cadena!

Se acordó de estúpido grillete que aún llevaba en la mano, soltó un rayo que lo liberó, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Steve. Este se tocaba el abdomen mientras unas gotas de sangre caían a la tierra seca. Tony temblaba con el rostro totalmente pálido. Antes de poder acercarse a Steve, un golpe seco se escuchó tras de él, miró y vio a Víctor tirado en el piso mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo.

-Ve con él-gimió Steve-, a mí solo me rozó.

-Pero...

-¡Ve!-ordenó Steve, Tony camino hacia el otro hombre que temblaba a su muerte.

La sangre ya empezaba a formar un charco mientras el rostro de Víctor empalidecía, sus labios se secaban y le suplicaba a Tony, con una mano, que lo sujetara. Con gran pena, Tony se hincó y lo tomó de la mano. Víctor había sido muchas cosas para Tony. No entendía en qué momento cambiaron. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado todo lo que Tony estaba dispuesto a darle, nada de eso estaría pasando. Un dolor llegó al corazón de Tony... Acarició la frente sudosa de Victor mientras jugaba con los mechones de su cabello castaño.

Una sonrisa débil se mostró en su rostro moribundo, Tony notó la herida. Steve era certero, dio justo en el pecho. Víctor lo miró, alcanzó el rostro de Tony para acariciarlo mientras sonreía. Tony sostuvo su mano en el rostro mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa y sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Eran tan hermosos los ojos de Tony. Todo él era perfecto.

Articuló algunas palabras que Tony apenas alcanzó a ver:  _Lo siento._  El calor de ese cuerpo desapareció, los ojos sin vida de Víctor lo miraban con la boca seca y la sangre llegando a sus rodillas. Tony soltó un quejido de dolor, acariciando su rostro se acercó a sus ojos para cerrarlos. Mientras sus labios temblaban por el dolor, Tony bajó a darle un suave beso en los labios y se recostó en su pecho para llorar un poco más.

 

_Y sigo pensando..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Víctor von Doom es uno de mis personajes favoritos, creo que el de muchos. Y tenía ganas de un fic entre él y Tony pero no ha salido la idea. Por eso lo use para este amor trágico...


	10. PARTE X | TIMELY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si mi final les convenza pero bueno... esto es lo que quería contar y lo que terminó de salir de mi mente.

El quejido de Steve lo hizo reaccionar, dejó el cuerpo sin vida de Doom, corrió hacia Steve que se sentaba mientras aún sangraba. Tony se acercó abrazándolo del cuello, Steve sonrió pero sintió bastante dolor. Tony lo miró, solo era un roce que le había sacado bastante sangre. Nada que no pueda solucionarse.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-le gritó Tony a Steve- ¡Maldita sea, Steve! ¡¿Por qué eres tan imprudente?!-el rubio le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos-. ¡No uses es maldita mirada conmigo! ¡Esto es lo más estúpido que...!-Steve lo abrazó de la cintura y lo jaló para darle un beso profundo, Tony lo abrazó devorándolo, por el impulso ambos cayeron al piso. Steve rió-. Eres un idiota...

-Lo volvería a hacer por ti...-Tony lo miró, no entendía. Steve le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla-. Solo por ti, Tony.

El ruido de un caballo los sacó del momento, Tony se levantó y vio a Rhodey y otro de sus hombres acercarse. Steve también se levantó, el rubio se quejaba del dolor pero agradecía ya poder ir a casa. Rhodey los saludo y se acercó a ellos mirando con sorpresa el cuerpo en el suelo al otro lado.

-¡Vaya!-se sorprendió Rhodey- Tu hombre si es rudo, Tony-. El castaño soltó una risa de alivio mientras Steve se sonrojaba. Fue cuando el rostro de preocupación de Rhodey los hizo temer.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Tony, Rhodey suspiró.

-Es tu amigo, el esposo de la muchacha pelirroja...

-¿Qué ocurre con Bucky?-preguntó Steve nervioso agarrando su costado.

-Está muy mal herido... ha perdido su brazo- el rostro de terror de ambos se hizo presente.

Subieron a los caballos y fueron llevados hacia el campamento indio.

...

En el campamento, Bruce trataba, con todo lo que tenía, cerrar la herida y evitar el sangrado de Barnes. Natasha estaba llorando cerca, con sangre de los monstruos y sus compañeros de lucha en todo el vestido. Clint trataba de consolarla sin éxito, realmente parecía que perdería la cordura. Toda la batalla había sido un éxito hasta el último momento donde Bucky decidió salvarla. Steve y Tony llegaron, Natasha corrió a ellos abrazando a Steve que se quejó del dolor en su herida. Tony entró con Bruce para comprobar la situación de Bucky y no fue alentadora.

Bucky se retorcía de dolor, sangraba con ganas mientras Bruce buscaba como detener el sangrado. Era el brazo izquierdo el que había perdido. El jefe indio entró, hizo a un lado a Bruce y vertió un líquido, que estaba hirviendo, a la herida de Bucky. Este gritó de dolor agudamente mientras transpiraba toda su ropa y jadeaba tratando de no desmayarse. Poco a poco el sangrado se detuvo, Bruce pudo limpiar la herida y cocer esa parte del brazo. Tony miraba atento como unas mariposas rojas se posaban en la cabeza de Bucky, parecía ser el único que las veía.

...

Steve miraba atento la fogata, era como si el movimiento y el crepitar lo hipnotizaran. A su alrededor escuchaba ruidos, gritos, llantos y susurros. Quería perderse en el baile del fuego, rememorando su vida, sus acciones y lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unas horas. El crepitar del fuego se hizo más y más fuerte, la imagen bailarina azul y naranja se acercó más a su vista. De pronto sintió que algo lo cubría, sus pensamientos se alejaron para dejarlo regresar a la realidad.

Miró hacia el cielo topándose con los ojos grises más bonitos que jamás había visto. Una sonrisa lastimera se asomaba de la comisura de esos labios, suspiró con tranquilidad mientras, descaradamente, se le era robado un beso simple de los labios. Sonrió cómplice, bajó la mirada y volteo alrededor. Todo era un caos y la noche estaba pesando. Sintió un peso recargarse en su hombro, lo miró y sonrió.

-Bucky se curará...-contó Tony-. Cuando regresemos, Bruce hará una operación más precisa y yo le construiré un brazo-Steve lo miró, de reojo, sorprendido.

-¿Un brazo? ¿Eso servirá?-Tony sonrió sin ganas.

-Espero que si...

-¿Hay noticias de Peter?-Tony bajó la mirada negando.

-Ni del muchacho rubio que iba con él... Espero que estén bien.

-Lo estarán... Wilson es un muchacho bastante valiente. No le hubiera dado esa responsabilidad si no lo conociera. Si no aparecen esta noche, iremos a buscarlos mañana, esta noche es necesario controlar el caos.

-Y yo necesito hablar contigo...

-Supongo que si...

Steve se levantó acomodando la manta que Tony le había puesto, caminó hacia la carpa que compartían y le indicó que entraran. Tony lo había seguido con la mirada, suspiró profundamente y camino hacia Steve. Entró tras él, se sentó para quedar frente a frente con él. Se miraron por un rato, las heridas, el costado cosido por Bruce y la ropa totalmente sucia de los días que habían pasado sin tomar un baño decente.

-La misma noche que yo volví de la milicia...-empezó Steve-. Tras la noche en la cantina, yo deje a Sharon en mi casa y salí a caminar un poco por el pueblo. Tenía la esperanza de verte pero no quise acercarme a tu taller suponiendo qué hacías con Víctor... -Steve empezó a mover las manos nervioso-. Regresé a la zona de rodeo, me trajo recuerdos. Entonces él llegó, me miró con odio... parecía más ebrio que lo normal y me empezó a golpear.

>> Lo detuve, por su torpeza en sus movimientos, pero empezó a decir cosas que luego se hicieron claras. Me culpaba que tú sufrieras, que no esperé por ti y que era el mayor idiota que había conocido-Steve bajó la mirada recordando-. Y me amenazó de muerte si volvía a acercarme a ti. Luego me dejó tirado, con mis sentimientos estúpidos-Steve meditó algunos segundos, miró a Tony con cierta duda-. ¿Lo amaste?

Tony se sorprendió por la pregunta, sostuvo un poco la mirada pero la fue bajando lentamente. Miró sus manos, estaba nervioso. Buscó ordenar sus palabras y miró de nuevo a Steve que suponía la respuesta.

-Lo hice- Steve lo observó sin expresar nada-, pero me rechazó. Me dijo que era estúpido e inmoral. Asqueroso para ser más exactos-Tony se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado-.Supongo que en el fondo sabía que solo te esperaba a ti...

-¿Por qué estabas con él?-preguntó Steve recordando esa pregunta constante en su relación. Tony siempre decía que solo pasó pero Steve sabía que había algo más.

Tony tomó aire, jugueteo con sus manos nervioso y luego miró a Steve que esperaba con el rostro serio.

-Porque me gustaba estar con él...-confesó Tony- me sentía identificado, como si comprendiera todo de él. Víctor era inteligente, encerrado en sí mismo y bastante bueno para seguir mi humor-Tony sonrió-. Cuando empezamos a hablar, me gustaba escuchar sus ideas, su forma de ver las cosas. Era una persona interesante. Cuando...-Tony se movió nervioso- empezamos a estar juntos, me trataba como la persona más amada del mundo. Me hacía olvidar... me hizo olvidarte por un tiempo. Yo era feliz con él, me sentí menos vacío pero... tú seguías en mis pensamientos y era imposible que él no lo notara. Aún así me amo más que nada...

Tony estaba realmente triste, recordar todo eso era algo que le costaba.

-Víctor... siempre se preocupó por lo que todos dijeran sobre él. Por eso le daba lo mismo si dormía con él o con alguna prostituta. Sé que moría de celos pero no quería que pensaran que algo más pasaba entre nosotros... Supongo por eso estuve aterrado cuando tu y yo empezamos algo serio... No quería que se repitiera eso... No contigo.

-El día que mi madre murió...

-Él llego a contarme lo de la muerte de Sarah, que un tren se descarriló y ella no pudo escapar... No imaginé que él la había guiado ahí. Yo iba a ir contigo pero me detuvo, me quitó mis cosas y me dijo cosas hirientes. Me golpeo y me defendí... luego me fui corriendo con Janet a que me defendiera-Tony soltó una risita de burla-. Me dijo que solo me había usado pero eso era mentira. Él realmente me amo pero sabía que yo solo te amaba a ti.

Guardaron silencio. Tony soltó unas lágrimas que limpio. No era el momento. Además, ya no tenían nada más que decir. Steve quería tomar la mano de Tony, este iba a responder cuando un bullicio fuera les llamó la atención. Salieron apresuraros, sujetando sus mantas, para mirar a donde se dirigían las miradas de todos. Sus corazones se aceleraron, se miraron asustados y salieron corriendo hacia quienes venían.

Wade cargaba a Peter en la espalda, este se había desmayado tras un golpe de calor tras caminar por horas sin sentido fijo. Tony le ayudó a cargar el cuerpo de Peter, Wade miró como se llevaba a un Peter que comenzaba a reaccionar. Steve miró a Wade, parecía sufrir y suponía el por qué. Ubicaba a su padre y este no estaba en el campamento con los otros sobrevivientes, Wade le sonrió.

-Prometido, sheriff-Steve lo tomó del hombro, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento-. Cumplí con mi palabra, Peter está a salvo-Steve apenas pensaba en que decir cuando sintió que el muchacho caía, lo sujetó en brazos y lo llevó junto a Peter, que era atendido.

Tony y Steve se quitaron sus mantas para cubrirlos del frio. Cuando vieron a Peter abrir los ojos sintieron un gran alivio. Al ver a Peter y Steve sanos, Tony sintió una paz que no había sentido hace muchos años. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente aliviado. Cuando los abrió de nuevo vio unas mariposas rojas posarse en la nariz de Peter. Tony recordó a Wanda, el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella.

Quizá ella estaba cuidando de él.

...

Las lágrimas de Tony salieron al ver el cuerpo de Víctor calcinarse. Los cuerpos estaban siendo quemados, por salud no podían llevarlos hasta Timely y hacer un entierro como muchos hubieran querido. Algunos sufrieron a sus familiares o amigos. Todos estaban en silencio, guardando respeto tras las palabras del jefe indio que oraba por ellos y los dirigía al camino de la paz.

Varias mariposas rojas aparecieron en la hilera de humo que se hacía tras los cuerpos quemados y viajaba a las estrellas de ese cielo nocturno. A diferencia de otras veces, todos podían verlas. Se sorprendieron de la magia de estas cuando el humo se hizo de colores y chispas. Fue como si mostrara paz a las almas de quienes se iban. Tony no pudo evitar llorar un poco más. Se tiró al suelo llorando, Steve solo podía consolarlo mientras apretaba fuerte su hombro.

Todo había terminado.

::::::::::

Peter apuntaba el arma, miraba fijamente al blanco mientras cerraba un ojo y mordía un poco la lengua haciendo un gesto de concentración. Tardo unos segundos y disparó tres veces. En los tres tiros rompió las botellas. Se alegró emocionado mientras miraba al muchacho rubio que le sonreía.

-¡Lo logré!-festejó Peter, Wade sonreía al ver su emoción.

-Pero si eres bueno con la puntería desde que te conocí. ¿Por qué necesitabas decírmelo?

-Es que ahora si puedo tirar más lejos. Antes era difícil...

-¡Ah,  _baby boy!_ Eres tan adorable-Peter se sonrojó, se rascó la nuca y se acercó a Wade.

Wade estaba sentado bajo un árbol, a la sombra mirando como Peter se acercaba a él. Peter se sentó a su lado para recargarse. Era un día soleado pero habían encontrado ese lugar con algo de pasto que les parecía cómodo y tranquilo. No había nadie en ese lugar, parecía perfecto para estar solos. Wade miró a Peter descansando en su hombro, suspiró algo cansado y miró de nuevo al cielo azul.

-Me voy a ir-Peter se levantó sorprendió, miró a Wade buscando respuesta.

-¿A dónde? ¿De qué hablas?

-Mi madre está enferma y quiere volver con mis abuelos a su pueblo. Como aún me guarda cierto rencor por no rescatar a mi padre... Quiere que haga mi vida aparte. Se llevara su ganado y todo...

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros... No creo que Tony...-Wade soltó una risa mientras miraba a Peter con ternura.

-No, eso no pasara. Ustedes parecen una familia feliz y yo no entro en eso.

-¿Y a donde te irás?

-Rhodey...el amigo del mecánico me ofreció un lugar entre sus hombres. Por mi no está mal.

-Entonces te irás con él para siempre-Wade se encogió de brazos.

-Tal vez regrese a verte o para llevarte conmigo.

-¿Por qué no puedo irme ahora contigo?

-Aún eres joven y no quiero que el sheriff me persiga por todo el país para matarme por llevarte conmigo. Prefiero vivir unos años más-rieron ante la idea y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Claro que si,  _baby boy._  Lo prometo.

Se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios, Wade lo tomó de la mejilla mientras se acercaba lentamente. Peter fue quien buscó profundizar el beso mientras acariciaba el rostro, lleno de cicatrices, de Wade.

-Yo te estaré esperando-le susurró Peter tras el beso. Wade le sonrió, se abrazaron lo más fuerte que sus cuerpos les dejaban.

...

-Solo déjame ajustar el hombro...listo-dijo Tony al ver terminada su obra.

El brazo de Bucky no había tomado mucho en construirse. Con la tecnología alienígena pudo hacerlo moverse a voluntad de Bucky. Este miraba el brazo, lo movía y sentía como si fuese suyo. Natasha lo miraba con sorpresa, se acercó a tocarlo curiosamente, a Bucky le fascinaba la idea de ver a Natasha examinándolo a detalle. La tomó de la cintura mientras le besaba la mejilla, Tony se sentía incómodo ante sus muestras de cariño.

-Gracias, Tony-dijo Natasha mientras Bucky la abrazaba de la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-No me agradezcas, cariño. Ustedes lo arriesgaron todo... yo solo lo quiero compensar un poco.

-Tasha...-dijo Bucky, ella lo miro-. ¿No deberías decirle?-Tony los miró extrañado.

-¿Decirme qué?-Natasha suspiró, le pidió seguirlo a una mesa de al lado mientras Bucky bajaba de donde estaba sentado. Se sentaron y Natasha lo miró con seriedad.

-Tal vez debí decirles esto pero... Cuando salí con el doctor Pym de esa base... Al momento que me dispararon vi a Fisk en el lugar-Tony frunció el ceño sorprendido.

-¿Fisk? ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?

-No sé pero como sigue viniendo al pueblo, supongo sabe lo que paso. Me preocupa... ya sabes el odio que le tiene a Steve y... No quisiera que algo malo ocurriera con él-Tony afirmó con la cabeza mientras seguía viendo con seriedad.

-Gracias, preciosa. Yo hablaré con Steve...-Natasha le sonrió, se levantó para besarle la mejilla mientras Tony la miraba coqueto-. Ahora me voy pero-miró a Bucky-si tienes algún malestar con ese brazo o algo, ve a verme.

-Gracias, Tony. Cuando quieras puedes pasar por un trago, irá por la casa-Tony sonrió.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Tony salió de la cantina, lo vieron irse hacia su taller. Bucky volvió a tomar a Natasha de la cintura para robarle un beso. Ella le contestó entusiasmada mientras acariciaba el brazo que Tony había construido. Bucky la miró extrañado y se alejó para cuestionarla.

-¿A caso te gusta este nuevo brazo?-ella lo miró coqueta, a Bucky le vino una idea y la volvió a besar-. Deberías pintarle algo, no sé...Al final, como todo yo, este brazo también será tuyo-ella sonrió divertida.

Metió su mano al corpiño, Bucky espió curioso mientras ella le sonreía, sacó un frasco de tinta que suele poner en sus labios. Se colocó a un lado de Bucky mientras ponía tinta en sus dedos y comenzaba a dibujar. Era una estrella roja, al terminar el dibujo, la besó y le sonrió de nuevo. Bucky la tomó de la cintura mientras se acercaba a un lado de su cuello para morderla.

-Ahora deberíamos ir a la habitación y averiguar qué otra cosa puedo hacer con este brazo-le susurró Bucky, Natasha se sonrojó, lo miró a los ojos y emocionada lo tomó de la mano para subir por la escalera a su habitación.

...

-Eres un buen hombre-dijo Rhodey-deberías unirte a nuestra causa.

-¿Y cuál es esa causa? ¿Matar demonios?-preguntó Clint mientras sorbía un poco del bebida de su licorera. Rhodey rió.

-Naaah... Vagar por el mundo y ver en qué lío nos metemos-ambos hombres notaron la presencia del inventor que se acercaba lentamente con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón-. Buscar amores perdidos... ¿No Tony?

-¿De qué demonios están hablando?-preguntó Tony al sentirse observado.

-Tu amigo-dijo Clint-me quiere reclutar para su causa ahora que no tengo nada-Tony se sentó a un lado de ellos mientras contemplaban el atardecer.

-Creí que te quedarías con los Barnes en la cantina.

-Nah... es un poco incomodo estar ahí cuando se la pasan besuqueándose a cada rato y más porque es mi hermana. Es asqueroso-los hombres rieron estrepitosamente.

-Si Tony pudiera estaría así-dijo Rhodey, Tony se tensó y no dijo nada. Clint rió mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No te apures... esas cosas a mi no me interesan pero era inevitable no notarlo. Son demasiado obvios-Tony sonrió.

-Después de todo lo que pasamos a mi también dejó de importarme...-dijo Tony viendo como los hombres de Rhodey comenzaban a poner la fogata-. Y si empiezo a darle importancia, me lo llevaré a la llanura y ahí nadie nos molestara-Rhodey y Clint rieron ante la insinuación.

El grupo de Rhodey se había instalado a las afueras del pueblo, cerca de la casa de Banner. Tras los incidentes en el desierto, la gente llegó bastante desanimada. Se contó la historia, el sheriff tuvo mucho trabajo con las familias que reclamaban a sus muertos. Steve ha estado trabajando una semana completa sin descanso, explicando la situación y demostrando lo que había ocurrido.

El resto volvió a casa, también ayudaron al sheriff a dar testimonio de lo que pasó. Fisk volvió para insinuar cosas que dejaban mal al sheriff pero los rescatados lo defendieron a capa y espada pues habían vivido una de las peores experiencias de su vida. Vieron las muertes de muchos defendiéndolos de aquellos seres que experimentaban con otros de sus amigos o familiares. Fisk no le quedó otra que dejar las cosas por la paz y solo hubo ceremonias que honraban a sus muertos.

Todo el pueblo ahora estaba en calma y un poco más seguros de saber que esas cosas no volverán por un tiempo. Esperaban no tener que encontrarse de nuevo en una situación como esa. Respecto a Víctor, como solo Steve y Tony lo confrontaron, nadie dijo nada sobre su culpabilidad. Tony no sabía si era lo correcto callarse pero Steve lo dejó, fue una situación fuera del control de ellos y esperaban dejarlo así, con la imagen que él solo se forjó en el pueblo.

La paz ya se respiraba... por ahora, por lo menos.

-Hablando del diablo-dijo Clint mirando hacia el pueblo.

Tony volteo, Steve venía junto con Banner. Venían discutiendo la situación de algunos heridos y los testimonios de las víctimas. Tanto Banner como Pym, ayudaron a Steve a calmar la situación. Fueron de gran ayuda e hicieron más rápido todo el trabajo que a Steve le correspondía.

-Buenas-dijo Steve, Banner también les saludo. Tony le sonrió mientras escuchaba risitas burlonas detrás de él, todos en ese grupo sabían lo de él y Steve.

-Hola, sheriff-dijo Clint levantándose-. ¿Cómo va todo el trabajo?

-Bien... ¡Ah! Tu hermana te está buscando...-Clint lo miró asustado.

-Se me olvidó que cenaría con ellos, me voy-salió corriendo hacia la cantina, Steve miraba a Tony y este de regreso. Se levantó mientras Bruce tomaba su lugar.

-Nos vemos-dijo Tony caminando hacia Steve, todos rieron.

-No te desveles, Tony-dijo Rhodey-. Mañana tienes que caminar para despedirnos-todos soltaron una carcajada, Steve se sonrojó mientras Tony reía con las bromas que le hacía.

Caminaron un rato, hacia la zona de rodeo. Esa vez no había nadie, no había humor para esos eventos. Llegaron detrás de los establos para acercarse a aquel lugar que ellos conocían perfectamente. Aquel sitió donde el atardecer se veía perfecto junto con toda la llanura. Desde su pueblo hasta el tren que pasaba a varias horas del día. Todo tan lejano y todo tan tranquilo. A veces no creían que eso estuviera pasando pero estaban ahí los dos de nuevo, juntos.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?-preguntó Tony rompiendo el silencio, Steve sintió que sus mejillas ardían, hace tanto no escuchaba esa pregunta de esos labios.

-Más tranquilo... el asunto de las familias terminó. Aunque seguro habrá más quejas.

-Bueno... es entendible. Todos perdieron algo ahí-ambos miraron la amenaza de la noche.

-Hace poco tuve que volver al cementerio... La tumba de mi padre me trajo recuerdos-Tony dio un respingo recordando algo.

Steve lo miró curioso mientras Tony sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. Era un viejo reloj de bolsillo, gastado y apenas si funcionaba. Steve abrió los ojos de sorpresa y miró a Tony quién le sonreía con ternura.

-¿El reloj de mi padre?-Tony afirmó.

-Tú mamá me lo dio cuando te fuiste a la milicia. Me pidió quedármelo hasta que volvieras... supongo que me vio muy triste con tu partida. Al final lo olvidé pero cuando desperté en el desierto, solo... ese reloj me trajo recuerdos de ti aunque claro, no sabía quién eras-Steve sonrió mientras le devolvía el reloj.

-Es tuyo...-Steve se encogió de hombros, Tony lo tomó y lo volvió a guardar.

Volvieron su vista al atardecer. Guardaron silencio unos minutos.

-Todo lo que paso... Me sigue parecieron un mal sueño...-Steve lo miró- una ilusión-Tony sonrió de lado y lo miró.

-No lo es...está vez te lo prometo-se miraron a los ojos, de pronto Steve miró al cielo buscando algo-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me pregunto si volverá a aparecer otra cosa voladora y te alejará de mí de nuevo-Tony rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Eres un idiota.

Steve lo miró, Tony lo tomó de la barbilla para juntar sus labios en un beso. El atardecer desapareciendo quedó de fondo mientras sus labios se probaron una vez más. Tony lo soltó, Steve sonrió animado mientras lo jalaba hacia él para abrazarlo de la cintura y quedarse pegados un poco más. Se besaron. El atardecer desapareció mientras unas mariposas rojas revoloteaban cerca de ahí. El mundo les traería nuevas amenazas que volverían a enfrentar juntos.

 

**¿FIN?**

**:::::::::::::**

**¿Qué creían? ¿Qué me iría sin darles una escena de sexo en el establo? ¿Qué no ven que me basé en el libro vaquero para mi historia? Que poca fe me tienen jeje**

**:::::::::::::**

Steve lo recargó en la pared del establo, Tony lo besaba con intensidad mientras sentía como el rubio recorría con su mano para sentir sus glúteos y hacer que su pierna se elevara a su cintura. Habían entrado de contrabando al establo, en esos días y a esas horas nadie estaba trabajando. Tony siempre había tenido esa fantasía y Steve aceptaría si se lo pedía.

Los labios de Steve empezaron a recorrer su cuello, lo mordía con deseo de devorarlo. Tony se mordía los labios conteniendo el gemido. Steve subió la otra mano a la cintura de Tony, empezó a levantar la camisa y notó de nuevo la desnudez bajo esta. Agradecía, de gran manera, que Tony optara por vestir sin esa ropa interior tan molesta. Tony también lo sentía mientras buscaba dominar a Steve con el beso. Acaricio los glúteos duros de Steve, este soltó en gemido en el beso, Tony le sonrió travieso.

Steve lo cargó y lo llevó al fondo del establo, justo en la parte más oscura, donde los cubos de paja estaban apilados. Si alguien entraba era difícil que los vieran ahí. Sentó a Tony en un cubo de paja, lo siguió besando mientras el castaño terminaba de quitarse la camisa. Tony empezó a desabrochar el chaleco de Steve, le gustaba sentir como que era el único que podía despojarlo de ese papel de sheriff para convertirlo en un hombre hambriento y deseoso. Tiró el chaleco y regresó sus manos al rostro de Steve para besarlo con ganas.

En un momento sintieron que caían. Azotaron en la paja regada de ahí, se miraron a los ojos soltado una leve risa. El deseo se adueño de ellos, de nuevo, ambos tragaron sintiendo sus gargantas secas. Steve se frotó un poco más al cuerpo de Tony, este lo observaba con deseo. La rodilla de Steve se frotó en la entrepierna de Tony haciéndolo gemir. El castaño comenzó a quitar el cinturón arrojándolo y con ganas, desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó lentamente la cremallera.

Steve también quitó el cinturón y desabrochó el pantalón, se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Tony para que ambos miembros se juntaran y comenzaran a frotarse. La fricción repentina hizo que un escalofrío recorriera ambos cuerpos. Gimieron por el deseo contenido mientras su manos, nerviosas, buscaban donde empezar a acariciar el cuerpo ajeno. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y deseosas. Sus estómagos subían y bajaban por la respiración jadeante, sus labios lentamente se acercaban.

Tony fue el primero en ceder, empujó a Steve para ponerse encima de él. Este dejaba que Tony hiciera lo que quisiera. Tony subió la camisa de Steve para mostrar su abdomen, como saboreándolo, se acercó y soltó besos simples que poco a poco se convirtieron en mordidas débiles. El estomago que subía y bajaba desesperado del rubio hizo que el deseo en Tony creciera. Subió lentamente las mordidas y los besos, succionaba para dejar marca de su paso por ese cuerpo. Realmente Steve le excitaba, era como un sueño ese cuerpo firme, duro y que ansiaba por él.

Se quitaron lo que quedaba de su ropa. Mientras una prenda iba saliendo, Tony la arrojaba y besaba a Steve con ganas. Este no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de Tony y lo glúteos que eran lo que más le gustaba. Los apretaba con fuerza, le mordía el cuello y acariciaba los musculosos brazos y costados del cuerpo. Realmente amaba como el cuerpo de Tony había cambiando, como los músculos delgados eran firmes en ese cuerpo tan apetecible color canela.

En una acción que dejo a Steve a su merced, Tony levantó un poco sus caderas, ambos miembros levantados los pegó para comenzar a masturbarlos. Steve jadeo, Tony se saboreo los labios y siguió el movimiento de la mano lentamente. Deseaba acariciar a Steve, sentir su tamaño y producirle todo tipo de sensaciones.

Gimieron en el oído del otro, Steve ayudaba a Tony a dar placer a ambos. Steve lo detuvo antes de que la situación se tornara peligrosa. Bajó un poco sus manos para penetrar a Tony con sus dedos, este soltó un gemido satisfactorio. Steve le mordía el costado del cuello mientras movía sus dedos con esmero. Se movía dentro con un propósito y cuando vio a Tony gemir con ganas mientras temblaba sobre él, sonrió para besar ese pecho de hombre que lo tentaba.

-Ste-ve-susurró Tony en el oído del rubio de forma lenta, este sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo con esa voz que lo provocaba-. ¿Puedo montarte, vaquero?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Tony ya estaba montado en abdomen, con su miembro erecto sintiendo los músculos del rubio. Steve gemía, jadeaba con deseo y fascinado del movimiento del castaño. Este se acomodó ahora para buscar que el rubio entrara en él. Steve temblaba ante la idea, el rostro deseoso, travieso y jadeante de Tony le provocaba mil cosas a su cuerpo.

Tony lo dejó entrar, ambos soltaron un gemido. Con la boca abierta, Steve veía como Tony hacía la cabeza hacia atrás para recargarse en sus piernas. Las manos de Tony apretando sus muslos mientras empezaba a mover la cintura hicieron estragos en su mente. Tony era demasiado atractivo y esa imagen era lo más espectacular que había visto en su vida. Tony se movió, su cordura se fue al demonio.

El movimiento lento de caderas de Tony lo volvía loco, lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura para ayudarlo a moverse. El castaño sonreía travieso mientras se movía, con cada movimiento soltaba un gemido. Tomó las manos de Steve para hacerlas subir, que lo explorara en otras partes. El rubio obedeció, acarició el miembro de Tony provocándole un espasmo, subió sus manos al abdomen, se sentó para poder probar ese cuerpo que lo tentaba. Mordía, lamía, succionaba y volvía a morder con ganas. Tony empezó a masturbarse solo, Steve lo contemplo. El movimiento de caderas junto su mano dándose placer a él mismo lo dejaba sin defensas.

Aprisionó a Tony de la cintura, metió su lengua para saborear el interior de su boca. Tony le respondía mordiéndolo, exigiéndole a Steve que lo masturbara mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca del rubio. Los movimientos comenzaron a ser más acelerados, ambos dejaron de besarse para mirarse a los ojos. Jadeaban con los alientos cerca mientras los movimientos de las caderas se aceleraban. El sentir su próstata chocar con el miembro de Steve hizo gemir con entusiasmo a Tony. Para Steve era música, movía más rápido su mano sintiendo el semen salir poco a poco de Tony. Este se excitaba al ver el abdomen de Steve lleno de su semen, lo beso voraz, Steve lo aceptaba complacido.

No duró mucho, las ganas de llenar a Tony para hacerlo gemir y ver en sus muslos su semen corriendo lo tentaban. Tony era una tentación y Steve estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier penitencia si podía tenerlo para siempre así. Apretó el trasero de Tony, lo masturbó con el objetivo de que culminara y él movió sus caderas para entrar más profundo en el castaño y escucharlo gemir su nombre.

-¡Steve!-jadeo Tony.

La vista empezó nublarse, sintieron como si todo se pusiera blanco de pronto. Era el deleite más delicioso, el orgasmo mejor vivido en mucho tiempo. Cuando empezaron a regresar al momento, a las sensaciones, a sus cuerpos unidos, se miraron deseando devorarse a besos. Lentamente Steve se acercó a los labios de Tony, este también se acercó para iniciar un beso dulce, tierno que explicaba todo.

A Tony le gusta el sexo con Steve pero también el después. Steve lo recostaba con toda la delicadeza del mundo, le acariciaba las mejillas, le quitaba los cabellos pegados a la frente por el sudor y empezaba a darle besos tiernos en los labios. Tony se sentía amado, consentido. Steve lo acariciaba apreciando cada parte de su cuerpo, besaba cuando le surgía el antojo y volvía para ver a Tony a los ojos y besarlo en los labios.

Steve se recargó en el hombro de Tony mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura y el castaño le devolvía el abrazo para jugar con los mechones de su pelo rubio. Acariciar su espalda dura y sentir cada musculo del rubio que gozaba siempre que estaban así, solos.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, sin decir nada, solo sintiendo el corazón acelerado del otro. Se acariciaban lentamente, se miraban a los ojos y se besaban de nuevo. No tenían mucho que decirse y lo que dijeran estaría de más. Todo lo habían explicado con sus cuerpos y sus ganas. Solo deseaban permanecer así, solos, juntos como si el amanecer los amenazara con separarlos. Solo tenían esos momentos para ellos dos y querían perpetuarlos hasta cansarse, hasta que volviera a surgir la necesidad de estar junto al otro de nuevo.

...

Abrió los ojos por el ruido, se talló los parpados para quitarse el sueño que fue arrancado de pronto. Se levantó para estirarse y darse cuenta que aún era de noche. Tomó la sabana de su cama para cubrir su desnudez y encaminarse al lugar donde provenía el ruido. Vio a su esposo martillando mientras solo usaba un pantalón y tenía el torso desnudo, este la miró al sentir su presencia. Le sonrió con ternura para seguir con su trabajo.

-¿Qué haces Henry?-pregunto Janet mientras se sentaba en una silla de la habitación cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Trabajando antes de que se me vaya la idea...

-¿Con lo de las avispas de nuevo? ¿No crees que podría ser peligroso? ¿Y si lo usan para cosas malas?

-Es por eso que no he dejado evidencia, todo está en mi cabeza. Tendrá que matarme para que entiendan el funcionamiento y el diseño de esto.

-¿Y yo? ¿No también lo sabré yo?-Pym la miró unos segundos para soltar una risa y seguir trabajando.

-Dudo mucho que alguien se atreva a eso-Janet bufó para mostrar un puchero.

-¿Le contarás a Tony sobre esto?-Hank se quedó pensando unos minutos y comenzó a atornillar.- ¿Por qué no le contarás a Tony?

-No me fío de él como dudo que él se fie de mí.

-¿Por qué?-Hank la miró.

-Tony se reunía con Victor von Doom y siento que todo el asunto que vivimos tiene que ver con él. No nos contó nada al respecto pero cuerpo de Doom estaba ahí. ¿No te parece sospechoso eso? Además... si entras al taller de Tony seguro encontrarás prototipos de armas y cosas que el genio de Tony ha creado... barbaridades podría decir.

-Lo haces sonar a un monstruo.

-No es que sea un monstruo... pero tampoco es alguien que diga siempre toda la verdad. Todo se tornará peligroso... en especial si se meten con Steve.

-¿De qué hablas?-Hank suspiró, dejó su trabajo para mirar a Janet quien no entendía la desconfianza.

-Fisk estuvo detrás de todo esto-Janet se sorprendió-. Sé que Natasha sabe eso también... cuando nos escapamos y nos atacaron, apenas pude voltear y lo vi. No dije nada porque Natasha no lo hizo pero...estoy seguro que ella también lo sabe. Yo solo quiero averiguar la relación de Doom, Fisk y Tony en todo esto. En especial porque Fisk le tiene un odio terrible a Steve y si algo ocurre... dudo mucho que Stark permanezca como si nada.

-Me asusta tu pesimismo, Henry...

-No es pesimismo, Janet... Son probabilidades.

-¿Crees que ocurra algo peor?

-Esperemos que no porque Steve será el más perjudicado en esto.

La pareja se miró unos segundos, luego miraron al proyecto de Hank. Un esqueleto metálico comenzaba a formarse y unas alas metálicas dejadas a un lado. Era todo lo que tenían y quizá su última esperanza.

...

La llanura se tornaba roja con la luz del sol golpeándola. El viento seco hacía sonar la hierba y los pocos árboles nada crecidos. El choque de las corrientes de aire con la hiera seca y quebradiza eran constantes. Aves de rapiña sobrevuelan algunas partes del paisaje color caqui. El sonido rasposo de una caja siendo arrastrada por el desierto irrumpe el sonido del silencio y el sol quemante.

El sonido de unos pies arrastrándose junto una caja se hace más cercano. El jadeo por las horas caminando bajo el sol es más fuerte. Un indio alto y fornido sigue jalando hasta tropezar. Se limpia un poco la saliva y se para de nuevo para seguir con su tarea. Está cerca, puede escuchar el ruido del agua. Limpia su sudor y seguir arrastrando la pesada caja con dinamita hacia su destino.

La presa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hacen fic de este universo, comenten <3 Me encantaría leerlos. Soy ávida lectora de fics STONY <3
> 
> Y... ¿Se dieron cuenta de que el final de mi fic es el inicio de la historia de este universo?  
> ¿Habrás segunda parte? La verdad no tengo idea xD


End file.
